Caged
by Yamiga
Summary: Asami married for the purpose of business, yet he was never willing to let Takaba go, even if that meant caging him up. Five years have gone by and Takaba hasn't seen the light of day. He's about tired of it by now and wants his freedom more than anything. Slow Updates
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Asami married for the purpose of business, yet he was never willing to let Takaba go, even if that meant caging him up. Five years have gone by and Takaba hasn't seen the light of day. He's about tired of it by now and wants his freedom more than anything.**

**Author's Note: . .stop. Stop. STOP! STAHP!. To all you guest haters out there, just listen up. If you don't like Yamiga's sad, depressing, fart-worthy, angsy stories, then don't read! It's that simple! Don't leave a long review insulting me, calling me immature, etc. I'm going to write what I want. The sad thing is I know I'll get troll review anyway...**

**To my other readers, this is just a story I came up with, a 'what if scenario'. What if Asami got married for business, but he couldn't let Akihito go? Well, here is my take on it.**

**Warnings: AU, Angst, Abuse.**

**Tags: Angst, Abuse, Romance**

* * *

The little boy licked the spoon covered in chocolate mixture, Takaba smiled. "Do you like it, Eiyo?" He asked softly, kneeling down the wipe remnants off of the boys face. "It's my birthday, you know?"

Eiyo stood quietly as Takaba removed all the chocolate from his face. Still holding the spoon, Eiyo nudged it towards Takaba's mouth. "You eat it!" He yelled. "It's your birthday!" Takaba smiled and took hold of the spoon, standing, he placed it in the kitchen sink.

"I'm going to eat some later Eiyo." He smiled softly. "In fact," He began washing the dishes. "We can eat it together."

"How old is Taki-chan?" Eiyo asked, using the nickname he had created for Takaba, pulling on the older man's pant leg.

"I'm twenty eight!"

"Is Taki-chan going to have a party?" Eiyo beamed. "Will Taki-chan invite his friends?"

Takaba suddenly tensed up and paused, feeling a heavy weight grow in his heart. He frowned for a while, as his breathing increased and his fist clenched. Memories of his friends and family went through his head-at least from what he had remembered. He hadn't seen them since Asami_

"Taki-chan looks sad." Eiyo brought Takaba back into reality as he looked down at the worried boy. He calmly smiled and shook his head.

"Eiyo, you're my only friend." He said in nothing more than a whisper.

Eiyo smiled and hugged Takaba's leg. "Eiyo loves Taki-chan." He proclaimed loudly.

"I love you too Eiyo."

OoOoO

Takaba sat at the table and watched as Eiyo played with some toys in the living room. His cake was set to be finished in thirty minutes so he really couldn't do anything but sit and watch the little child play. He sighed as the rays of sun from the kitchen window caressed his skin, teasing him making him yearn for daylight even more than he already did.

It had been five years since Takaba had stepped outside, five years since he'd made a phone call, five years since he'd seen his friends and family. Not a moment went by when he didn't think of taking his own life, killing himself. The pain that had tortured him both physically and mentally had grown onto him like mold to an old piece of bread. It followed him everyday, clinging on to him, growing stronger and stronger. Sometimes he pondered on how easy it would be to end it all...perhaps take more pills than recommended or even jump off of the balcony. It seemed as if death would be his only escape, a permanent one nonetheless.

He remembered the sting of discovering Asami engaged to a woman who carried his child. He remembered feeling completely trapped when he attempted to leave but Asami wouldn't let him. Not only had the older man taken his pride, countless times, but he'd taken his freedom, and his hope. Five years of being caged didn't do him well. He had grown to fear both Asami and his wife, Keiko. The two knew how to suck the fight out of him, punishing him, doing terrible things to him and eventually,

making them serve him like a house maid.

While Keiko forced him to cook, clean and care for the child she'd neglected, Asami would give him the same treatment as always. Not only did he feel like some rich man's maid, but he felt like a whore..a slut that had little to no value.

Why he hadn't gone insane...well he didn't even know that answer.

Why had hadn't killed himself however...well, that was a story in itself.

When he first found out about Eiyo, he had automatically loathed him. Not only was Keiko taking his place, but now some child? Eiyo was perhaps his reason for wanting to leave in the first place. It wasn't like he was all for staying if it was just Keiko, but Eiyo was actually Asami's child.

Upon being forced to stay and care for Eiyo, he was quite surprised by how quick both Asami and Keiko were to neglect him. Asami left home every day without giving Eiyo as much as a side glance. Keiko would only lay her concerns on Takaba, that included watching Eiyo and playing house maid. Through these five years, both Eiyo and Takaba served as comfort for each other. Asami and Keiko would argue and that would scare Eiyo. Takaba would always make him feel better.

Both were neglected and lacked the love they needed to stay strong but in reality, they had helped each other make it through. Takaba couldn't end his life and leave Eiyo behind. He had grown to love the boy so much and despite his stunning resemblance to Asami, he knew that Eiyo had a soul and that he would grow up to be his own person. A good person.

OoOoO

An hour had passed by and both Eiyo and Takaba had eaten as much cake as they could.

Eiyo had began complaining that he was still hungry as Takaba cleaned the mess they made up. "The more cake you eat, Eiyo, the more likely you are to get a stomach ache. Count to sixty, sixty times in then we'll eat again."

Eiyo began to pout but brought his fingers to his face-as if he could actually count to sixty. Takaba turned from his working station and smiled, giggling as the boy scowled.

"Eiyo_"

The front door opened causing both Eiyo and Takaba to turn and look. As usual, beautiful Keiko stepped in with all her grace. Her hair flew behind her like some type of brown banner. Her perfume was strong, filling the room up with pungent fragrance. Eiyo sneezed. Casting a look of disapproval, she continued to the master bedroom.

Like always, Asami followed after her. Dark, quiet a sotic, just like five years ago. He didn't hold an ounce of emotion on his face as he quietly shut the door behind him. Like Keiko had mere seconds before, he casted a look both Eiyo and Takaba's way causing the little boy to clench on to the older man's leg.

Takaba frowned and rubbed Eiyo's brunette hair. He knew the little boy had a hidden fear of both Asami and Keiko. It wasn't like the two physically abused him , at least not Asami, it was just the low regard the two had for them. While Eiyo was young, he knew what the words "father" and "mother" meant. Fathers and mothers were supposed to be kind, caring, loving. They weren't supposed to ignore their children or hit them, or curse at them.

"Come on Eiyo." Takaba spoke quietly. "Let me take you to your room."

OoOoOo

Due to his marriage with Keiko, the daughter of a renown diplomat, Asami had moved to a modern house-or mansion. It was large, the peak of 'modern fashion'. With the best interior design, it had many rooms and long hallways. While Keiko loved it and Asami bared with it, Takaba hated it. He longed for living in simplicity, the way he used to.

"Okay Eiyo, here we are." He spoke to the boy sitting on his back. Eiyo jumped to the ground and ran past Takaba and into to his bed room.

"Come on Taki-chan!" He beamed. "Let's play! Let's play!"

Sighing, Takaba entered the room and knelt down next to Eiyo. "What do you want to do then, Eiyo?"

Eiyo jumped. "We can color pictures! Taki-chan used to color pictures!"

Takaba smiled feeling nostalgia creep down his spine. "I did..." He replied quietly. "What would you like to color?"

The light from Eiyo's eyes suddenly vanished as he stared towards the doorway. Standing up, Takaba turned around to see who he was staring at. Frowning, and seeing the man on the other side of the threshold, Takaba took a deep breath.

"Asami." He breathed quietly feeling the calm air become heavy. "What do you want?"

Like always, Asami had a cigarette stationed in his mouth, blowing smoke around the bedroom, filling the nostrils of both Eiyo and Asami. Like before, Eiyo sneezed.

Asami smiled. "Is that the way you greet me after I've been gone all day?" He chuckled. "You should act more excited to see me." Takaba didn't say anything, he only made way to walk towards the door, Eiyo however, grabbed his leg and shook his head.

Don't leave me. His pleading eyes said as he stared at Takaba.

"I'll be back soon," He smiled at Eiyo. "I promise." The little boy wore a crushed expression, but he released Akihito, and went to search for paper in his room alone.

Frowning, Takaba left the room and shut the door behind him.

Looking up, he faced the ageless man that stood before him . Still charming and as handsome as always, five years hadn't done a single thing to Asami's appearance , he still retained his young and intimidating features. And though Takaba hated to admit it to himself, Asami was still very attractive. He couldn't always control himself when his heart began to beat faster just because Asami entered the room. As much as he hated the man, he still had strong feelings for him, feelings that not even five years of abuse could take away.

"What do you want." Takaba asked again. "Please make it quick before Keiko comes upstairs to get me to make dinner."

Asami grinned. "How many times have I told you not to take orders from her?" He then put out his cigarette in an ashtray that sat on a table next to them. Slowly walked towards an angry Akihito, pushing him up against the wooden ledge. Instinctively, Takaba turned away.

"Why are you listening to Keiko?" Asami asked.

"I'd rather do what she tells me then have to face her constant complaining." Takaba lied. "Being around someone that annoying for five years is hard to ignore." He laughed humorlessly. "And it's not like you tell her to get off of my back."

"She isn't my concern." Asami stared seductively into Takaba's eyes. "You are, and when I tell you something, I expect you to follow up to it." He used his finger to move some of Takaba's hair out of his face. "Ignore her Takaba, and she'll go away."

Takaba closed his eyes. "You said that five years ago, and look where we are now."

Asami leaned in slowly and placed his lips on Akihito's. "We." He repeated, softly kissing Takaba, despite the younger man's struggles. "You still acknowledge that there is a 'we'?"

Takaba frowned under Asami's smoke filled kiss. "I like to assume that's why you're keeping me around." He whispered. "If that's not it, then I don't know..."

Takaba was consumed by a passionate kiss and like always, his cheeks flushed red and his body reacted in a way that shamed him. As he tried to struggle, Asami's grip on him only grew tighter.

"Asami, can you just give it a rest, just for tonight?" He asked after somehow managing to break the kiss. "Please?"

Asami smiled and pressed his lips against Takaba's forehead. "I should make you beg for rest." He replied. "For old times_"

"I told Eiyo I would help him color. I promised I would be back."

Things went silent then, as Asami's eyes darkened slightly. "Eiyo can wait."

"No.." Takaba shook his head and pushed away from Asami. "He can't." He turned around and made way back towards the bedroom. Asami grabbed his arm.

"Your persistants even towards miniscule matters never ceases to amuse me." He hissed. "But you are not free to go until I say so."

OoOoOo

After Takaba's "punishment" for disobedience, he found himself downstairs cooking dinner for the family. He had attempted to return back to Eiyo's room and color but due to his broken mood after Asami's deed, he just listened to Keiko's orders, as he always did. Presently, she sat at the kitchen table, watching his every move, making sure he didn't put too much spice in the food, or make the meal to dry.

It's not like the bitch knows how to cook though...Takaba thought.

She tapped her painted finger nails on the surface of the mahogany wood, checking the clock every five seconds.

"I'm hungry. Hurry up." She began, scowling at Takaba.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Takaba angrily replied.

"Is that an attitude I sense? Hm..." She took out her phone and began to carelessly touch the screen. "I assumed Ryuichi, had plowed that fight outta you, but I suppose you've got some left over. Doesn't always pay being his whore, does it?"Takaba chose to ignore her, not wishing to get in any conflicts.

"Takaba?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Do you think I look pretty?"

"You're as pretty as your makeup makes you." Takaba replied. "I'm pretty sure you look like a hag with it off."

While he knew he was out of line for saying such a thing, he just couldn't resist. Why she asked such a stupid question he didn't know.

"How dare you." She sneered angrily, standing from her seat. Takaba heard the clank of her heels as she slowly approached him and stood behind him. "That's a lot, coming from someone overused like you. You look so hideous, with bags under your eyes and pale skin. The only reason you're around is because you're a decent cook."

"A decent cook? Asami thinks differently."

She smiled. "Yes he does think differently. Not only are you a cook in his eyes but you're a rug. He can step on you and wipe his feet on you when he's dirty, after that, he cleans up and comes to the one that really matters, me. Remember Takaba, I am the one who has his child, not you." There was a short silence that was disturbed by her soft chuckling. "And just so you know, I am pregnant again."

Takaba's gripped the spoon he held and tensed.

Asami didn't tell me...He thought. Why are they having another baby, they don't even take care of Eiyo.

And while Takaba's thoughts hovered around Eiyo, he decided to surface a concern that worried him. "I think Eiyo is allergic to strong smells." He disregarded Keiko's surprising news.

She sighed and walked back towards the table. "That's not the only thing that's wrong with him. The boy has Aspergers. He'll be completely useless in the future. It's a good thing we're having another child that'll be able to carry the Asami name."

Takaba turned around. "Are you having another baby just because Eiyo has Aspergers?"

She smiled and nodded. "We figured out a few months ago that he had it, and we discussed how that would affect him in the future. So we tried for another child, and it has been successful. We went to the doctor today and figured out that this child won't inherit the syndrome."

Takaba clenched his fists. "You're giving up on him just because he has a syndrome! My college professor has Aspergers and he's the principal of a University System, he's a head Surgeon and Biochemist and he owns a chain of hospitals! Just because he had Aspergers growing up didn't make him useless! Eiyo won't be_"

"This is the world of business, not of science and medicine. We need someone who can handle cooperations, not someone who knows a little science experiments." She smiled at Takaba. "And I believe that dinner is ready, I can smell it."

OoOoOo

After Takaba had set the table, he found himself heading upstairs to the master bedroom where Asami sat doing some work. Without knocking, Takaba entered and tapped the older man on the shoulder.

"Dinner is ready." He looked down. "Asami, can we talk?"

Sensing Takaba's worried tone, Asami placed his papers down and stood. He crossed his arms and stared down at Takaba. "What's troubling you?"

"Keiko said you're having another baby...is that true?"

Asami closed his eyes and sighed. He then brought his hand to Takaba's face and softly stroked his cheek. "Eiyo isn't suitable to take over the company." Asami spoke quietly. "So for the sake of the company, we conceived another child. But that doesn't mean_"

Takaba bit his lip. "For the sake of the company?" He laughed dryly, and rather loudly, Asami even seemed startled. "For the sake of the company...just like you married Keiko, 'for the sake of the company'," He took a few steps back shaking his head. "You're abandoning Eiyo, 'for the sake company'? You made me your bitch, 'for the sake of the company'? You ruined my life..." He went on and on angrily as Asami only started, reaching in his pocket for another cigarette.

"Calm down," He spoke causing Takaba to stop. "What happens between Keiko and I doesn't concern you. Besides, it's just another baby. Nothing more nothing_"

"Another baby that you and your wife will neglect and try to get me to care for!" Takaba yelled. "You can't just have children for business, that's a life Asami! A soul! And what if Eiyo has Aspergers, he's going to grow up to be smart! Are you going to lose hope in him just because of something like that?"

Asami sighed. "Why do you even care?" Silently, he walked towards the door softly brushing past Takaba as he did. "I'll see you at dinner, Akihito." It was obvious that Asami didn't wish to continue the conversation.

Takaba didn't say anything.

He only waited to hear the sound of Asami's footsteps vanish as he headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Takaba then took a deep breath and sighed, as he felt his heart ache more than it had in years. His lips were quivering, his fists were clenched, his body was trembling as he felt himself lose every bit of strength to stand. Takaba found himself crashing to the floor and as his head made firm contact with the soft carpet, he began to cry.

He had expected it from Keiko, but never from Asami. He knew the businessman was cold, and more than often he tended to act emotionless, but never, did he imagine that Asami would have so little regard for Eiyo, his own son. So Eiyo wasn't perfect, at least not in Asami's eyes, but he was really something special.

It wasn't fair to just toss him aside like he was nothing and have some other child take his place! It wasn't fair for Eiyo and it certainly was fair for Takaba.

He didn't want to have to take care of another baby. He didn't want to have to feel the same pain he did every day when staring into that child's eyes and seeing how much he resembled Asami. He didn't want to take orders from a hormonal Keiko, at all. He didn't want to be fucked by Asami just because he was stressed.

He didn't want any of this! He didn't want to be caged anymore, he wanted to be free! He wanted to go outside again, to see his friends, to be happy, to take at least one more picture!

He was tired of feeling love for Asami when he knew his emotions were nothing more than a game to him. For years it had been like that, from the very moment Takaba had so absentmindedly stepped into a situation he could've easily avoided. From the very moment he first caught Asami in his viewfinder. It all meant nothing to Asami...Takaba meant nothing to Asami! He was just a pitiful stress reliever, a punching bag...a rug.

Well Takaba was just about fed up with his situation, and not just that, he was beginning to get tired of Keiko and Asami. He was tired of playing butler, prostitute, maid, courtesan, whatever, for both Asami and Keiko, and he really couldn't take it any longer.

It was time for Takaba Akihito to take charge and start acting like Takaba Akihito.

For all these years he had become so submissive, so frightened and depressed, hell, he'd even pondered on suicide. But life was to short to do those foolish things, and sitting here being someone's sex maid was an awful way to spend it. He was known for taking chances when he was twenty three, so why five years later, when he was at a crucial point of his life, would it be strange to take another chance not to save just his life, but someone elses?

OoOoOo

"Is it time for dinner?" Eiyo still sat in the same position on the floor as before, he looked at Takaba curiously.

"Not exactly." Takaba smiled as he made his way towards Eiyo's closet, getting a bag and throwing some clothes in there. "Suits...suits...suits..." He muttered, getting Eiyo's attention.

"Is Taki-chan going somewhere?"

"Kind of...actually, we're going somewhere."

Eiyo stood up and walked towards the closet. "Like an adventure?" He beamed.

Takaba smiled. "Like an adventure...but we won't be taking mommy and daddy..." He paused and realized the confused look Eiyo was giving him.

He didn't know who mommy and daddy were...pitiful.

He took a bag of Eiyo's clothes out of the closet and handed them to the boy. "Come on..." He made way to Eiyo's window and carefully placed his fingers on the ledge. Taking a deep breath, he undid the locks and pushed the window up.

For the first time in five years a cool night breeze whipped through his now faded rusty hair. It had to be the most wonderful feeling he'd ever felt. He smelled freedom, that was carried upon by the wind, it was just too much for him to resist.

"Come on Eiyo, hurry." He knew that Keiko and Asami would begin to wonder why the two hadn't come down yet and seeing as though he didn't have a solid plan, he needed to get out of there fast. He had taken enough pocket change to get a cab and to get a hotel. After that, it was all up to his quick wit.

"It'll just be the two of us?" Eiyo stood there, unsure, letting the wind blow through his brown hair. His golden eyes were full of fear. "Right Taki-chan?"

Takaba extended his hand. "Yes Eiyo, come on now, let's get going." He smiled as the boy took his hand, without another word, he pulled him through the window.

Life was too short to live it being caged and forgotten, Takaba and Eiyo knew this well.

* * *

**Just because someone has Aspergers doesn't mean they're ruined for life. A friend of mine has Aspergers and he makes Bishop's Honoral every year. He's smart and he's going to achieve great things. I told him, "I want to be a psychologist." He simply replied. "I'm going to make more money doing what you're going to do." And I believe him, he's such a teddy bear. Anyway, to the story!**

**I know the summary tended to be quite vague especially when describing Eiyo so for that, forgive me. I hope you all did like this little oneshot, I enjoyed writing it, or the last part moreso. I felt like Takaba needed a friend and instead of making Eiyo an enemy, I made him an ally.**

**So please review, tell me what you think and I don't own the finder series.**

**And oh, please pray for a student at my school. He was shot three times in the back and he's having surgery...so yeah...just pray.**

**NOW back to my major English Paper on Vonnegut's Slaughterhouse Five! I have three out of five paragraphs done! I want an A in English, I must have_I WILL NEVER GET ABOVE AN 81 PERCENT IN THAT CLASS THOUGH I TRY MY HARDEST ;-;!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you, so much for the reviews and the feedback. I was honestly as nervous as hell posting this story, but in all honesty, I wanted to make it a multi chapter...so I am going to do that. Also, I've marked it as complete mainly because there will be long updates with no definite date.**

* * *

"Two tickets for tomorrow evening's train to Kyoto." Takaba spoke, handing the man his money through the transparent plastic slot.

"Is that all, sir?" The man asked rather impatiently as he handed Takaba the tickets.

Takaba quickly shook his head. "Yes, thank you." Without another word, he quietly stepped out of line and made his way to the central train station lobby, where Eiyo sat patiently in a chair, holding a magazine in his lap.

Takaba approached him with a warm smile on his face. "Eiyo, time to go!"

Eiyo awkwardly stared at the magazine and placed it down. "I don't know any words in it!" He blinked and looked at Takaba's hand. "What are those?"

"Tickets..um...we're leaving tomorrow." Takaba sat down next to him. "But for now, we're going back to the hotel. You should get some rest, and then we can go get something to eat."

Eiyo jumped off his chair and fell into Takaba's' leg. "Where are we going?"

Takaba knelt down. "We're going to Kyoto tomorrow, after that we're going to go to...Nagasaki." He smiled and zipped up the hoodie he had bought for Eiyo the night before. "Are we ready to go, Eiyo?"

"Uh huh!"

OoOoOo

While being trapped for five years had negative effects on Takaba, there were some positive outcomes, for instance, he had no phone, therefore Asami couldn't track him. He hadn't had a bank account for five years so there was no way Asami could monitor his withdraws. All he had with him was some pocket change, and some clothes.

He had no identity, as his friends and family thought him to be dead. Being caged was perhaps his biggest advantages, because he could so easily maneuver without being recognized. He could easily start over somewhere else, with Eiyo. He'd start off with a small affordable apartment in Nagasaki (he had three months worth rent due to Asami's pocket change), he'd get a job and enroll Eiyo in school. Then he'd just live life as a parent...it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

He decided that he would never go back to Tokyo after this, no more Asami or anything related to that man. He would just start over. Perhaps when he got to Nagasaki, he'd get back into photography. He was somewhat rusty when it came to the hobby, but he knew he still had some skills. Of course he'd have to either search for, or make a portfolio, but it would be worth it in the end. He needed some money to support both himself and Eiyo.

OoOoOoO

Even after five years and the lack of proper communication, Kirishima was still more than loyal to Asami. Like any of the Crime Lord's pawns, Kirishima would drop anything he was doing to serve Asami. Now here the secretary was, feeling nostalgia creep up his spine as he stared into the eyes of his boss. Asami still looked as intimidating as ever, not even time dimmed his determination. The usual cigarette rested in Asami's mouth, rolling over his teeth.

He stared calmly at Kirishima, taking in his own smoke. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has." Kirishima replied, with a rather forced tone. "How have you been?"

Asami chuckled and extinguished his cigarette. "Fine." He replied rather quickly. "But I haven't called you here to discuss our pasts. I have an assignment for you. Do you think you're still think you capable of working for me?" Asami almost dared him, as the tone in his voice was decisive. "Five years I've granted you a break. You've had time to think."

"I am fully capable of completing your assignments, Asami. Time hasn't changed a thing."

Asami smirked. "Good, then I will go over the details." He looked at Kirishima with deathly eyes. "Takaba, Akihito." The name rolled off of his tongue like a curse.

Kirishima looked visibly shaken as he took a deep breath. "You killed him, five years ago." It was a firm statement that held an ounce of hatred in it. Asami knew how conflicted Kirishima was, when he was told Takaba was killed because of an upcoming marriage. He never knew if the man felt something for Takaba, but nevertheless, Takaba belonged to Asami.

"He is not dead." Asami spoke. "I never killed him. I kept him out of the public eye, like a master keeps his pet."

If this comment offended Kirishima, he did a great job at hiding it. He only remained composed and silent as Asami stared at him. "What about him? What would you like me to do." His tone was hasty and Asami took notice of this. He only raised an eyebrow.

"He has escaped. I want you to find him and bring him to me." Asami closed his eyes. "He is not that far from Tokyo, as I have acquired video surveillance from various clubs and street cameras. My best guess is that he is in Yokohama." He withdrew a file from his desk and handed it to Kirishima. "In there, you'll find pictures of how he looks now, and where he might be. When you find him, call me before you do anything."

Like the pawn he was, Kirishima nodded. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"He has a boy with him. He goes by the name of Eiyo."

Kirishima actually looked surprised. "Eiyo...he is your son. Takaba kidnapped your son?"

"I'd hardly call it kidnapping." Asami breathed. "There wasn't much hope for Eiyo if he stayed, and in any case, he'll slow Takaba down."

Kirishima stared as confusion made its way to his face. "Forgive me Asami, but Eiyo should be your first priority. Why do he address him as such a distant person when he is your_"

"If there is a problem Kirishima, I can find someone else to do this. I've given you strict orders, I don't need you to question me."

Kirishima swallowed. "Forgive me, Asami." He bowed. "I will get to it right away." He left Asami's office with haste and made way into the main living room of the house. He wasn't surprised when he saw Keiko sitting on the sofa, rubbing her stomach caringly.

She noticed Kirishima as he entered the room, and gazed at him with a somewhat worried expression. "I didn't know you were here." She spoke loudly. "Did Asami need you for something?"

_So she refers to him as 'Asami'?_ "Yes, it's business, nothing you need to_"

"Takaba Akihito." She stopped Kirishima dead in his tracks. "It he so persistent on that garbage."

Kirishima lied. "I think you are mistaken, Takaba Akihito is dead. I only met with your husband for finance problems. Other than that, I don't know how Takaba was brought into mind." He bowed as Keiko sneered in disgust. "I'll take my leave now."

He waited until he left the house, to show true signs of disgusts.

He knew it was Asami's nature to be cruel and hostile, but really... to trap Takaba for years, to deprive him of his well deserved freedom...for what? Jealousy? Was he afraid someone would take Takaba, care for him, like the photographer deserved?

Kirishima remembered Takaba's smile, his free spirit, and his wit. He used to admired the way Takaba would face problems, though he always knew there was little to know way he'd make it out of the problem unharmed.

He wondered how Takaba was now, after five years of having his spirit trampled on by both Asami and Keiko. He wondered if the boy still had any spirit at all.

OoOoOoO

"Is Taki-chan going to eat?" Eiyo asked, as he sat on the bed, eating his own pudding.

"Sure Eiyo...not now." Takaba only stood by the window of their hotel room, looking out. He was too nervous to eat, as he was on the look out for even the simplest things. Looking out on the streets, he had seen numerous men in suits and that had terrified him.

At this time, he had no idea what he would do if Asami found him again, let alone what Asami would do to him. The mere thought of that man showing his face made Takaba tremble inside. What would Asami do to him if he found him? Would he kill him...would he rape him, again?

Takaba didn't know what to think, his mind was in turmoil, his emotions were even worse. He wasn't at all as strong as he was five years ago. Now, he was too scared to even step out of the hotel, let alone look out of the window. But there he was, standing there, facing his fear, conquering everything one step at a time. He knew it would be ages before he ever returned to his old, carefree state. It was the small bursts of adrenaline that brought back his wit, and he hoped he'd have enough to keep him going on this journey ahead.

The price of not only his freedom, but Eiyo's freedom, would be great, as he knew that as much as he prayed he wouldn't, he would see Asami again. When that time came, he hoped that he would be stronger than he was now, not just for himself, but for Eiyo as well.

By this time, the little boy stood by Takaba holding his pudding, and offering it. Takaba looked down, surprised and shook his head. "It's for you, Taki-chan!"

"Eiyo_"

"Taki-chan is worried." Eiyo frowned. "Eat this in you'll get better!"

"But aren't you hungry?" Takaba knelt down. "We'll both go out and eat in a second, keep your pudding Eiyo..." He rubbed a hand through Eiyo's brown hair. Eiyo only giggled.

"Taki-chan is really pretty." He spoke, causing Takaba to stare in astonishment.

"What?" Takaba was taken back.

"Taki-chan is pretty. He has nice skin and big big blue eyes! HIs hair is different from anyone I've ever seen!"

Takaba, unsurprisingly found himself choking up at such a comment. His emotions were all around the place, and they were bound to spill over, even for such a simple comment.

Eiyo of course looked taken back as tears fell down Takaba's cheeks. "Thank you...Eiyo."

Eiyo frowned and fell into Takaba's heaving chest, giving him a soft embrace. "I love you." He spoke quietly.

"I love you too." Takaba spoke in an even shakier voice.

Eiyo stepped away and wiped the tears from Takaba's eyes. "No more tears." He spoke quietly. "If Taki-chan is sad, then I'm sad too."

Takaba used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. "You're right." He stood shakingly, and stared down into the kind, brown eyes of the smaller Asami below him.

_God_...Takaba thought. _He looks just like his father_...

And he did. All the way down to those determined brown eyes, perfect brown hair, and that look of perfection on his face. Takaba couldn't stop his heart from beating when his thoughts drifted to Asami. Because the sad fact remaining was that, he still loved Asami. To the point of obsession, arousal, to the point of pain.

But he have to move on. Whether it hurt him, or not.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and though not a ton happened, I hope you liked it. And if you get the chance, read, 'A Rare Viewfinder Meeting', by J Unleashed, an amazing writer! Give it a look after this!**

**Again, I hope you liked this chapter...and what did you guys think about the Newest Chapter of Finder Series. If you haven't read it, the link is on my page...I mean, what do you guys think? I mean the next chapter, won't be out until like..after Easter. What do you think will happen to Aki, tell me. And unfortunately, the Malaysian airplane disintegrated I believe, that's what we're hearing here, which means all those passengers are no longer with us. Please keep them in your prayers and their families as well.**

**I do not own the Finder Series, at all! Until next time, Peace out Homies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello there! Before I continue, I'd like to say thank you so much for all your support so far! And I really, really really, want to thank two people who always, always review my stories merely seconds after I post them, and not just on this site, but on AO3. They always make me really happy, and I love to know that they like my stories. They've been with me since the very beginning and I just cannot thank them enough, finderlov, and Ryuakilover, thank you so much for just being there! You two are amazing, it makes my heart jump when I see that you have read my stories, so thank you. And thank you so much, everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I hold every single one of you in high regard and as we speak, I'm either responding to your reviews/ adding you to my alerts (even if you don't have stories of your own). But it's people like you guys, every single one of you, that inspire me to write no matter what circumstance and I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't mean it! So thank you all so very much!**

* * *

It was the black car that frightened Akihito, as he and Eiyo ate that evening.

He knew that in most cases, Asami was always one step ahead of him, however, he never thought the man to find him this early. As usual, Eiyo sat idly on the bench next to him, unaware of the danger the two of them were in. Every so often, Takaba would force his eyes away from the children playing in the park before him, and to the concrete parking lot where the black car sat stationary.

"They're having fun." Eiyo's voice brought Takaba back into reality, as he pointed at a group of children over head. It appeared they were playing with a puzzle on the ground. They children ranged from age five to seven it seemed like, none of them could solve the puzzle correctly. "Can I play Taki-chan?"

"Oh...sure..." Takaba wasn't paying that much attention to Eiyo. He just absent mindedly watched as Eiyo approached the welcoming group of children. It appeared that they were playing with the puzzle for a while and just couldn't solve it. Eiyo stared for a while, and knelt down and started moving the pieces around. Thirty seconds later, he stood. "I'm done. It's finished."

For a while, Takaba forgot about the black vehicle in the parking lot and stood. He slowly walked over to Eiyo and looked down at the puzzle, the completed puzzle. At that moment, he wore the same expression of awe and shock that most kids and other parents wore as they all crowded and looked down at the puzzle that Eiyo had completed in less that thirty seconds.

"Did you do that Eiyo?" Takaba asked, kneeling down. "By yourself?"

"Mhhm." Eiyo pointed. "It was all wrong so I had to destroy it and fix it again. It's fixed Taki-chan."

There were murmurs that went through. "That's one smart kid." One parent said. "How old is he?" Another said.

"He'll go far in life..."

"What a smart boy..."

"He solved that in less than thirty seconds..."

Eiyo casted a worried glance towards Takaba, not sure what everyone was so worked up about. After all to him, he'd just solved a puzzle. However, he seemed to be distracted by the kids that swarmed him and pulled him away. A smile grew on his face and he was no longer worried as his group of new friends welcomed him. Takaba just stood there idly, feeling the need to go and snatch Eiyo up before those kids took him somewhere. However, he knew that was just his paranoia taking control of him, so slowly, he made his way back to the park bench and sat down, keeping a firm glance on Eiyo.

By now, he had forgotten about the black car. He only paid attention to the little boy, and how the sun set dimly behind the trees of the park.

OoOoOoO

It had been years since Kirishima had seen Takaba Akihito and now, observing the young man from his car, he could tell that the years had taken a toll on him. Even from far away, he sensed the change in his personality, the loss of his wit and the damage done to his soul. It was sad almost, seeing how something so pure could be tainted so easily. Takaba was so strong, so courageous and now, he was nothing but an empty shell crawling pitifully, attempting to find some sense of freedom.

Kirishima supposed the boy with the black hair and red jacket was Eiyo, Asami's son. It appeared he had done something remarkable, as the other kids just pulled him along. However, like Takaba, Eiyo seemed somewhat distant, like he didn't belong. Like he was lost.

They were both lost, Takaba and Eiyo.

Takaba was lost from the very moment he had fallen into Asami's grasp. Eiyo was lost from the moment of conception. For that, Kirishima pitied them both, and if he had the courage to disobey Asami, he would perhaps let the two go free.

But like he did Takaba, Asami knew how to suck the fight out of anyone. Kirishima didn't want to be one of his victims. So placing the key in the ignition, he turned his car on and drove away. Seconds after, he contacted Asami.

OoOoOoO

"I just put a puzzle together." Eiyo's voice rang through Takaba's ears.

"It was a difficult puzzle Eiyo." Takaba replied. "And you did it in so little time, you should be happy! Did you like the other kids?"

"Hm...they were alright, I'm glad I'm back with Taki-chan though." Eiyo climbed in the bed next to Takaba and hugged him, burying his head into his chest. Takaba reacted strangely, tensing up a bit, but letting loose when Eiyo gazed at him worriedly.

"Is Taki_"

"Yeah..." Takaba forced a smile. "I'm fine, it just reminded me of...nothing..." He sighed. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow, so we should get some sleep." Eiyo didn't say anything, he just nodded and drifted into a calm slumber. Takaba's eyes remained opened, as he looked towards the window, letting his vision hover over the brightly lit moon. He forced another smile, feeling a sort of emptiness sneak into his heart at that moment. Why the moon made him feel that way, he didn't know. He supposed something as bright and as beautiful would give him some type of hope that things would get better. But seeing the moon, as brilliant as it was, shrouded in nothing but complete darkness, made him feel even worse.

OoOoOoOoO

_Asami was upon him, pinning him down to the mattress in a firm grip. In his eyes, he held not love for Takaba or even compassion, but only hatred and anger. Takaba looked up at him, with pleading eyes, though he knew it would do him no good. Asami had captured him, he had lost the game...there was no more escaping the clutches of the devil. He was stained from the very beginning and became nothing but a sinner, seeking refuge of a god who wanted nothing to do with him._

_Takaba closed his eyes, feeling his burning heart pound faster and faster as the man he either hated, or loved slowly came down upon him, not with love or gentleness but strength and assertiveness. Takaba only felt his fight leave him, like it did all those years ago. He felt his spirit drift away, as he was trapped now, like he was before. He was caged. He could never escape Asami, even if the cage door was wide open, he'd never get his freedom, for as long as he lived._

Takaba woke, sweating and on the verge of tears. He covered his mouth, so Eiyo wouldn't hear him yelp in fear. He only sat up, looking around the hotel room, breathing heavily and trying to regain himself. However, he found that near impossible as images of his dream still popped into his head, rendering him helpless.

Silently, he placed his head in his hands and weeped.

As strong as he had to be for Eiyo, this all was too much for him. The tension, the stress...and he just now remembered, the black vehicle. It had to be Asami, right? He hadn't even remembered seeing it drive away. If only he paid more attention, if only he was more aware!

All these thoughts and regrets raced through his mind and all he could really tell himself...were that things were going to be okay.

He couldn't lose himself, he just had to stay strong, for both himself and Eiyo.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, Kirishima found himself directly following Takaba Akihito, however, Eiyo wasn't with him. He was by himself, as he entered a few stores coming out with clothes and food. He seemed to be somewhat oblivious to the fact that he was being followed by a black car, or a man in a suit. Surprisingly, he seemed a little upbeat despite his situation. There was a smile plastered across his face, a crooked one, but it was a smile, nonetheless.

Kirishima couldn't help it when the edges of his lips rose, giving himself a smile of his own. Despite the current situation, and what Kirishima would have to do to Takaba, it made him happy to see the young man smiling. He wanted Takaba to be free, he wanted Takaba to give him a hard time because that was the Takaba he knew.

The wild Takaba, the brave Takaba, the witty Takaba, the free Takaba.

The Takaba that despite all the troubles he'd put him through, he'd fallen in love with.

OoOoOoOo

Takaba returned the hotel with food for both he and Eiyo.

Eiyo was already cleaned and dressed, he was just eager to eat the doughnuts Takaba had brought for him. He ate about three greedily, and licked the icing off of his fingers. Gazing at him, Takaba let a chuckle escape his lips as he realized the mess Eiyo made all over his face.

"I'll leave the box right here." Takaba spoke, placing the remaining doughnuts on the bed. "If you're hungry just eat a few, not to much though, remember we're going to leave in an hour." Takaba made way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"What are we going to do in Kyoto?" Eiyo asked.

"We're staying in another hotel...after that, we're flying to Nagasaki..." He closed the bathroom door behind him when he heard Eiyo open the box. Automatically, he began to remove his clothes, painfully exposing all the imperfections of his delicate and bruised body. Bite marks, hand marks and other bruises painted themselves along his figure like he was some type of canvas. They were there from Asami, from Feilong, and many others. Each artists, plaguing work which did not belong to them, a once beautiful sheet of paper now ruined.

Takaba observed his face in the mirror, and realized how much he was only a shell of the old Takaba Akihito. That spirited boy had left him years ago. He was the lucky one, the one that was able to run away with his camera and a smile on his face. He would mock this present Akihito, call him terrible things, leave marks in him just like every other artist did. And what would broken Akihito do? He'd take it, just like he took all the other shit that he had to go though.

He sighed as he stepped into the tub and turned on the warm water. It poured down his body, and through his faded rusty hair. He wanted to feel clean, as he rubbed soap on him and let the water wash away his iniquities, but he still felt soiled, he still felt dirty.

_Please_...He thought to himself. _I am trying...I am trying...wash away all my iniquities...cleanse me, please._ He had no idea who he was talking to. But his best guess was himself. He needed to tell himself that he was clean, that all the pain of his past would be abolished if only he had the strength to do so. He needed to be strong, he needed to walk towards the future without stumbling on the past.

But no matter how much he tried...it was so hard for him to give himself credit. It was so hard for him to forgive himself.

OoOoOoO

Kirishima slowly opened the door to the hotel room.

He stepped in silently, but was met by the eyes of a young boy with a chocolate covered faced. It had to be Eiyo he supposed as the boy bore a striking resemblance to Asami. Golden eyes, ambitious stare, this boy was certainly, Asami's son.

Eiyo watched as Kirishima shut the door behind him and slowly made way towards the bed. The shower water was blaring, and Kirishima only guessed that Takaba was in the bathroom, cleaning himself. He sighed and took off his glasses, softly rubbing the bridge of his nose. Placing them back on, he glanced towards Eiyo.

"Who are you?" The high pitched voice caught Kirishima off guard as he looked at Eiyo. "Why are you in my room! I'm going to get Taki-chan_"

"Quiet." Kirishima softly whispered.

"I don't know you! I don't have to listen to you..." Eiyo looked nervous. "What are those on your face?"

Kirishima seemed surprised. "My glasses_"

"I want them!" Eiyo beamed jumping off of the bed. "Give them here, please!" Like a tiny animal, Eiyo ran and latched on to Kirishima's leg. Kirishima had no idea what to do. He couldn't kick the boy or shake him off, after all he was Asami's son. All he could do was sigh, and remove his glasses.

He knelt down once Eiyo released him. "Here. Will you be quiet if I give them to you?"

Eiyo took them and nodded. "You won't hurt Taki-chan, will you?"

Kirishima paused for a while, not sure what to tell the boy. He could easily lie to him, but there was something about Eiyo that made him different from other children. It seemed like Eiyo could see past any type of lie, past any kind of facade. Just like his father could.

"I won't hurt him." Kirishima's voice was hushed.

OoOoOoO

Takaba dried himself and placed a towel around his slim waist.

He felt somewhat better as he made way to put his clothing back on, however, he paused as he heard Eiyo's cheerful voice. It sounded like he was talking to someone, most likely himself. Regardless, Takaba was still a little bit worried as he tightly wrapped the towel around himself. Placing a hand on the doorknob, he twisted it just enough to peek his head through.

Eiyo sat on the bed looking up at someone sitting next to him. He was smiling happily and talking away. At that moment, Takaba stepped out of the bathroom a bit more to see who was in the room. He was curious somewhat, not sure what to expect, as he blamed Eiyo's talking on being a child.

However, the more he crept into the bedroom, the more visible a larger man in a suit became as he sat next to Eiyo, quietly replying to his comments. Takaba felt his heart constrict tighter than ever, and metal form in his windpipe. With fast breaths, he crept back into the bathroom where he shut the door, and leaning against it, he slid down, letting some type of silent sob escape his lips. He closed his eyes and hugged his knees close to his chest, placing his head down and trying to fight the urge to cry. He had no idea who the man was, but seeing a suit was enough to make him lose all hope. All his efforts shattered before him like a piece of broken glass.

_Not now_...He thought to himself. _Now when we're so close..._

He shakingly stood, and made way to his clothes, slowly putting them on one after another. Zipping his pants with care, and wrapping his belt around his waist. He then looked at himself in the mirror, and tried to force a smile...tried to retain the Takaba Akihito that he had lost years ago.

He wasn't there.

OoOoOoO

Kirishima stood when Takaba entered the room.

Takaba took a deep breath and slowly advanced towards the bed. "Eiyo..." He spoke. "Go to the bathroom, don't come out until I say so..." Eiyo looked worried as he jumped off of the bed and quickly walked towards Takaba. Sighing, Takaba knelt down and took the glasses from his face. They were Kirishima's.

"Taki-chan?" Eiyo asked in bewilderment.

"In the bathroom, now Eiyo." Takaba's voice was stern, causing little Eiyo to jump just a bit, nevertheless, he vanished and shut the bathroom door behind him.

"Takaba." Kirishima's voice was softer than Takaba remembered. Perhaps he'd forgotten how it sounded over the course of five years. "You know why I'm here."

Takaba felt his voice leave him, as he kind of wobbled in place, not sure what to do or say. "I...you...I can't leave." Was his petty response. "I have to get to Kyoto_"

"Asami_"

"I know, Asami sent you." Takaba yelped, feeling tears form in his eyes. "But I can't go back! I can't go back, Kirishima...I have a life now..."

The suited man slowly approached Takaba and eerily towered over him. For the first time, Takaba actually had a chance to look into Kirishima's icy blue orbs and despite his situation, he was able to take time to see something within Kirishima...something different. Was there care, hidden behind the facade he had to put up? Did he actually feel something above sheer obligation for Takaba?

_Why am I thinking this_...Takaba had to catch himself, as he remembered just how much danger he was really in. As kind as Kirishima looked then, he was still a threat.

"Here..." Takaba nudged Kirishima in the chest with his glasses. "Please take these, and leave us alone."

"That's Eiyo." Kirishima managed. "The boy in the bathroom?"

"Yes..." Takaba admitted. "Why? Is Asami searching for him."

"He wants you more." Kirishima blankly stated.

Takaba took a daring step back. "Why?" He asked. "Eiyo is here...why..why...I don't understand Kirishima! How can you be okay with this...how can you..."

"I'm sorry, Akihito." Kirishima neared Takaba. "I'm just following orders."

And like that, Kirishima lunged for Takaba. In fear, all Takaba could do was stand there, as a firm hand gripped his arm. He attempted to thrash and fight the stronger man off, but all he could do was swipe off Kirishima's glasses.

Come on...Takaba thought, attempting to pull himself out of Kirishima's grasp, but the more he struggled, the more it appeared to him that his efforts were useless. He was trapped now, as he gave up and painfully fell to his knees. Even Kirishima, whom held his arm, was somewhat surprised.

"Takaba..." He breathed softly.

At that moment, the bathroom door swung open, and Eiyo emerged looking somewhat disturbed. "Taki...Taki- chan!"

Takaba's eyes opened wide as he positioned himself to face Eiyo, thank God he was by the door. "Run Eiyo!" He yelled in a cracking voice. He knew Kirishima wouldn't attempt to go after the little boy, he'd already gotten what he came for. Takaba knew that if escape for himself wasn't an option, Eiyo could still make it. Someone would find Eiyo and take him in. "The train tickets...they're in your pocket..." He felt Kirishima's grip around his arm tighten. "Run Eiyo! Get out of here!" Takaba swallowed a painful amount of air. "I promise I'll be right behind you_"

Like some force had taken over him, Eiyo ran towards both Kirishima and Takaba. None of the men were sure of his actions until he jumped, latched onto Kirishima's arm like an angry purse dog, and bit him. Instantly, Kirishima yelled and released Takaba.

Eiyo fell to the ground next to Kirishima's foot when Takaba was finally free. He didn't hesitate to take the glasses that had been thrown on the ground due to fight that ensued between the two older men.

Takaba, feeling an adrenaline rush, took firm hold of Eiyo's arm and without even looking back, ran out of the hotel room. He shut the door behind him and darted down the hallway. Eiyo flew in his grasp like some type of banner as the two quickly made it down the stairs and finally to the front desk.

"Check out..." Takaba was breathless, as he placed the room key on the desk. "For Takaba Akihito."

The man never got a chance to thank Takaba for his stay, as he and Eiyo quickly left the hotel without even looking back.

The two made it to the street fast enough to catch a taxi and crawl in. By then, they were on there way to the train station.

Eiyo fiddled with his new glasses all the way there.

OoOoOoO

Asami hung up the phone before Kirishima finished.

After that, he only lit another cigarette and withdrew is gun from his desk drawer, placing it on the surface. Years ago he was kinder, and would perhaps disregard such a slip up, but Kirishima had failed him this time, past the point of recovery.

In his room, Keiko stood nervously, rubbing her stomach in a rather forced fashion. "What's wrong, Asami?" She couldn't hide the fear in her voice, for Asami's wrath didn't just affect Takaba, but her as well. Pregnant with Asami's child or not, he only saw her as a pawn for success.

"Is it Takaba?"

Asami glared at her angrily. "What do you know about him?"

"N..nothing." She breathed. "I just think...Asami," She dared to take a few steps and place her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't surprised when the muscles beneath her hand tensed. "We're having another baby, shouldn't your forget about Akihito and_"

Asami jerked his shoulder away and stood. Seconds later, his arm was extended as he pointed his gun at her. "Don't poke your nose into matters that do not concern you. You are nothing but a milestone in my path." His voice was dark and filled with hate. "It makes me sick to look at you."

Keiko shook. "Please...put the gun away."

"Or what?" Asami grinned. "Will cry? Will you attempt to run?"

His finger treaded dangerously on the trigger until he finally placed the gun on his desk. "Get out of here."

And like that, Keiko vanished, feeling more worthless than she already was.

OoOoOoO

"Those look nice on you." Takaba said as Eiyo he placed Kirishima's glasses on. "They're a little big."

"I'll manage." Eiyo said rather proudly, looking out of the train window.

"That's a big word...manage...and thanks for earlier."

Eiyo smiled "He was a liar anyway. I don't like liars, and I don't like people who hurt Taki-chan."

Takaba nodded and looked out of the window as well. "And I don't like people who hurt Eiyo."

* * *

**Holla! So I ate something today and my stomach went to war with me, I'm barely staying alive. Today I got my hair done and I was under the dryer for like, three hours. I didn't get a perm, so I wondered why it took that long. And I have a question for all of you. How did you come up with your user names? Originally I was YamigaLovelace, but I dropped Lovelace and stuck with Yamiga. I got Yamiga after watching the ending credits for my favorite anime "Mythical Detective Loki", a producer was named Yamiga and I just liked the name. Share your stories and tell me what you think. Personally, I didn't like this chapter...but oh well. I don't own Finder Series.**

**And oh, can you guys pray for..this may sound dumb. There was a weiner dog dropped off at a shelter who can't be cared for. So please pray for the weiner dog and its family.**

**God Bless and Peace out Homies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So as I type now, I'm also trying to learn the Hail Mary in Spanish. I've got so far, "Dios te Salve maria...es contigo...de gracia? Hey, by the way,thank you for all your reviews! I'm not even kidding, I'm so glad people like my story and as the plot unfolds, I hope you like it even more!  
****And if you all are confused, Eiyo is five. I made him five for a reason, one being five year olds talk a lot and they're honest. Have you ever tried holding a conversation with one and then you try to drift away from them and then they follow you? They're sweet and trust worthy.  
****Okay so my good friend Samerys707 kindly informed me of a problem that is going to affect all of us on here. Our corrupt government wants to block all websites having to do with fanfiction or fan art because of the online piracy act. Honestly, the government has too much to deal with. Are they really going to deal with what the common people do when they have shit to deal with in office, like real shit such as war, foreign affairs, etc. Honestly, it's so repulsing that they think they can do this, it just pisses me off. So in short, I don't want this site to be banned and neither do you guys, so there is a petition to sign, but I don't have the link. WHEN I GET IT, I will post it on my page and we will all sign it so we can keep sites like fanfiction with all its amazing authors and Deviantart and others!**

* * *

"Who...who was that man?" Eiyo asked as flipped through the channels of the television. Takaba sat next to him on the bed, checking the amount of money the two had left, on a borrowed hotel computer and searching for jobs. Eiyo's question caught him off guard, as he placed the computer aside and looked at the young boy.

"He's no one_"

"Takaba," Eiyo's tone had changed drastically as he turned to face Takaba, wearing the most serious expression a five year old could muster. "I don't like liars. You're lying to me!"

Takaba sighed and turned to face him, staring at him...not at all sure what to say. "It's nothing Eiyo! I promise."

"Then why did he come after us? Why did he grab you the way he did_"

Eiyo's voice was escalating and there was obvious worry in it. This pained Takaba as he carefully put a hand over Eiyo's mouth and pulled him into a hug. Not much to his surprise, Eiyo began to cry, which was reasonable. Eiyo had kept quiet during the whole train ride, only playing with his glasses, but now was the time for him to let his emotions out, like a five year old should. This whole ordeal had been stressful, for both of them. It seemed that Eiyo knew how to keep everything in, but after a certain point he just crashed.

"I'm a little scared." Eiyo whispered into Takaba's chest. "That something will happen_"

"I'll keep you safe, Eiyo." Takaba rubbed Eiyo's hair.

"But what about you?"

Takaba didn't say anything after that.

He just held Eiyo in a tight embrace and looked at the large TV hanging on the wall. He couldn't help but ponder on what Eiyo had said and for once, he had actually heard Eiyo use his real name.

OoOoOoOo

"He really is trying to evade me." Asami's voice rang through his office as once again Kirishima stood there, listening diligently. Keiko sat quietly, not daring to say a word. "He isn't going to get that far. Nagasaki, he said?"

Kirishima nodded. "They are in Kyoto now, but Nagasaki will be their next and final stop, before now. After that, I don't have any valuable information to give you."

Asami half glared at Kirishima as he tapped his fingers on the desk. "And why did you fail to retrieve them? A malnourished man and a five year old were too much of a challenge for you?"Kirishima didn't say anything, he only stared ahead, past Asami, almost as if he was reminiscing on something. Asami took note of this, and unsurprisingly, looked disappointed. Kirishima chuckled a bit and turned to face Asami.

"I'm sorry Asami." Kirishima's voice was mellow. "But I don't believe you deserve Takaba," He took a deep breath. "Or Eiyo." He actually smiled as he looked at his boss. "I had Takaba within my grasp, he escaped and I chose to let him go, I chose to let him be free. I can't stand the fact that you want nothing to do but cage him, cage both of them." He shrugged, as if he knew that he had just easily spoken away his life. But for someone like Takaba, for someone who was only meant to be free, it was more than worth it. "I'm sorry Asami, but after today, I will not be working for you any longer."

Asami stood as Kirishima turned away.

The secretary never saw his boss withdraw a gun from his suit jacket. The last thing he heard was a shrilling scream from Keiko and after that, a painful pressure ripped through his head. Seconds later, everything went dark.

OoOoOoO

Two months had passed, to stressful months, but at the same time, two promising months.

Both Takaba and Eiyo had reached Nagasaki like they planned, however, Takaba had less money than he thought, not even enough to pay a month's rent.

Takaba went straight to searching for a job and luckily, he landed one at a small editorial department in the local area. He used a borrowed camera at first from his job, and snapped a few pictures of the local town like he was used to, and much to his surprise, the editor, his new boss, liked them.

His portfolio began to grow, and undeniably, his paycheck as well, not to mention he received promotion after promotion for the pictures he took. Different companies saw his photos in the local paper, they contacted him for small offers that turned out to be linked to different things, bigger things.

He accepted offers he felt more comfortable with and in time, not only did he bring in more money for both he and Eiyo, but the two were able to move out of their apartment complex and into a nice small house, Takaba also bought his own camera. The house wasn't huge, but it was perfect for both he and Eiyo. It resided on the countryside, not to far from civilization, just a bus ride away.

Now that Takaba had a stable life (somewhat) his primary goals focused not just on his life from there on out, but Eiyo's as well. One weekend, when he was off, he decided to take Eiyo to a local public school in Nagasaki so he could apply for the following semester. Upon meeting the principal and letting her know he wanted to enrol Eiyo, she immediately prepared a placement test for him.

Eiyo claimed it was difficult for him, but Takaba didn't worry that much.

However, when an urgent note from the principal called for a meeting regarding Eiyo's scores, Takaba began to worry.

OoOoOoO

Mrs. Himeko was a kind person, Takaba had heard, but he was still nervous as both he and Eiyo entered her office, shutting the door behind them. She had the test booklet laying on her desk, as she looked over it with confusion in her eyes and some disbelief.

Takaba studied her before she noticed they were in her office. She had long straight black hair, a pale but youthful complexion, bright blue eyes a calm air. She wore a pink ladies blouse and black slacks that day. She seemed rather shocked when she saw that the two had entered her room without her knowing.

"Oh...I'm sorry!" She closed the book and smiled. "Mr. Takaba, I'm glad you made it...and you as well Eiyo."

"Yeah." Takaba said less than pleased. "I was kind of nervous..."

"Oh, about the test?" She sounded somewhat somber when she spoke, even causing Eiyo to grow concerned.

"Did...I do bad?" His voice was soft as he spoke, fiddling with his fingers.

"Well, that depends." She handed Takaba the book. "Of what you think 'bad' is. In my personal opinion, it would have been bad. But not for the reason you think..."

Takaba opened it, expecting to see red marks and horrid results, but instead, he saw the opposite. "He scored perfectly?"

She shook her head. "Not perfectly. That would imply he was eligible for kindergarten. He just turned a few months ago, right?"

Takaba nodded.

"Well he isn't eligible for kindergarten because..." She sighed. "He tested out of kindergarten, and first grade. His performance makes it eligible for him to be in second grade."

Both Eiyo and Takaba stared at each other. "What does that mean?" Eiyo asked.

"It's great, but..." She itched her head. "But I think it would benefiet you Eiyo, to start school with children your age. But ultimately, it's Mr. Takaba's decision, whether you skip or not"

Takaba frowned and glanced at Eiyo. "We have until August to decide?"

"Yes, but I think we should start a plan now. If you don't mind, I'm going to contact my supervisor about Eiyo. Then the three of us can figure out something for him, I'm pretty sure he'll know what to do and where to place him. In addition, the program doesn't get a child like Eiyo every day."

She smiled, stood and extended her hand. Takaba took hold of it and shook it, looking into her eyes, judging whether or not he could trust her. Her eyes were bright, but held an inevitable amount of power and authority. The air about her was peaceful, but it seemed like something was off about her.

She smiled when she moved from her desk and walked over to Eiyo, gently placing a hand on his brown hair. "Eiyo..." She said quietly. "Sounds like it should be Meiyo. Either way, I think the same meaning applies..."

Takaba watched as she just stared at Eiyo.

She took a step back and there was something different in her eyes, almost like realization. But quickly, she turned away and faced Takaba.

"It was nice meeting you, I look forward to seeing you again, with my supervisor!"

OoOoOoO

"I know you won't betray me," Asami spoke in a monotonous voice. "Because you have nothing to live for." Yoh didn't protest, as he listened to Asami who sat across the restaurant table. "Kirishima's demise wasn't of any importance. I hold little value for a pawn who believes he has the right to speak out against me."

Yoh stared stone face, but spoke silently. "I'd never betray you." He breathed. "I've worked for you for years and see no reason to go against you."

Asami smiled. "And you haven't turned against me, you've remained faithful, even cutting off all ties with your beloved Fei Long." Asami's smile grew wider as he saw a small amount of emotion of Yoh's face. It appeared the Chinese Mafia boss still had a place in Yoh's heart and because of Asami, Yoh had let him slip away. It pleased him, to see that Yoh was so easily patronized. "I hear he may be married, to a normal man, a doctor. No one involved in the mafia business."

Yoh nodded. "Fei Long was in the past and while I loved him, it was nearly impossible to get him to return the feelings, however, I protected him and that's all that matters. Whether he loved me, or not." He paused. " But that is in the past...and now is the present. It would benefit both of us, if we dwelled in the present rather than falling back in the past."

Asami was somewhat taken back by Yoh's statement, but nevertheless, brushed it off and continued. "I have a simple assignment for you, regarding Takaba Akihito."

Yoh rose an eyebrow. "You killed_"

"No, he's still alive." Asami spoke. At that moment, a waitress came by with her tray, placing drinks on their table. She looked at them in curiosity and proceeded to ask for their order, Asami only fanned her away.

Yoh drank some of his wine and stared at Asami. "He's alive?"

"Very much actually...in fact, he's managed to get himself in some trouble again."

Yoh rose an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"He ran away."

There was silence that went through, as Yoh made way to exhale a heavy breath that he had not realized he was holding. "Do you want me to retrieve him?"

"No, at least not yet. For now, I want you to keep tabs on him for a few months. Give me detailed reports on him. As of now, he should be in Nagasaki, it's your job to find out where, however. Report to me the very moment you find out his location, but do not attempt to capture him. Leave that part to me."

Yoh nodded. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"He has a boy with him." Asami sighed. "He's a distraction and is perhaps the main reason why Takaba has escaped. When I give you the order, I want you to kill him. His name is Eiyo, and he is a pest."

Yoh could've protested, but he didn't. He knew of Asami's wrath, and sadly, not even children were excused from it.

Like the emotionless man Yoh was taught to be, he just accepted his assignment with an empty heart. Day after day, night after night, he lived walking in the shadows of others. He had let his life slip between his fingers, and he'd even let the man he loved marry another.

Yoh's heart had been beaten, destroyed, put back together and sewn back into his chest. That is why he held so little regard for Eiyo, a child. He was just another pest to exterminate, another object in Asami's way.

* * *

**It seems like people hate me all over! There is this website called "Mangago" and it just seems like...folks are trying to start something, saying I'm using multiple names to ask for fanfictions or crap...anyway, that's not true! I use one name and one name ony, that is Yamiga!  
****My sister Lidsworth and I went to our school's talent show and both of our crushes particpated. My sister's did a magic act, while mine sang a love song...for another girl. Moving right along. So, some people...I mean, if you know you can't sing, then why would you...I mean, I'm not a professional singer I'm not the best singer, and I know I'd never sing on a stage because I can't. I'd play guitar or piano, but not sing and some poeple well...just don't know that. I don't wanna sound mean, but I felt so bad for folks when they were geting laughed at. Like two of my friends couldn't stop laughing. Anyway, who am I to judge.**

**Worldy issues...**

**Come on, Obama...what are you doing? We're screwed up here as much as it is...we can't afford to give any money to anyone.**

**So, let's pray for Obama, let's pray for the Malayasian airline, Russia, Ukraine and lastly Venezuela, there is a revolution going on there if you didn't know. And Ryuakilover whose family was killed in an accident.**

**Review, tell me what you think. I don't own the Finder Series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you so much, for all the reviews! There are going to be OC's in this chapter, important ones actually. Mrs. Himeko and her supervisor play a huge part! And again, thank you all so much for the support! It means so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Takaba had received a call about a week later from Mrs. Himeko, scheduling a meeting with she and her supervisor, regarding Eiyo's future and progress throughout the starting semester. Takaba couldn't say that he was too worried, as Eiyo seemed to have luck on his side. He had a way of charming everyone, with the way he spoke, or even looked. He couldn't' help that his eyes were cunning, with a natural tendency to draw people in.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Takaba-san!" A young intern called out, making way into Takaba's office. "I just got your mail...it looks like you've got another offer."

The rusty haired man rose an eyebrow and took the mail from the young intern. He offered a thank you before opening various letters and skimming through them. There wasn't really anything interesting, other than people asking him to work for them, like always. He'd turned the offers for Shinjuku down instantly, but focused more on areas like Hiroshima, Osaka, etc. Of course, if he accepted any offers, they'd just be summer jobs. He felt comfortable here, in Nagasaki and he was more than certain that Eiyo did as well. The school semester would start soon and it would be hectic to jump from place to place.

Takaba skimmed over the addresses on the envelopes, feeling a twinge of fear take hold of his heart. Countless times, he'd scolded himself for making the decision not to change his name. Why he'd decided against it, he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that he believed that it was the only thing from his past he held on to. Asami had taken so much from him, he wasn't going to let him take his name in addition. Regardless, it was a dumb decision overall. Takaba stood and took the letters in his hands, tossing them into the trash can one by one. He wasn't interested in offers, at least not yet. Maybe a little more time would offer him some closure to think.

OoOoOoOo

It had been almost three months since Eiyo had been enrolled in day care. Three months gave him time to be with kids around his age, yet, he still tended to feel quite distant from them. It wasn't that he didn't like them, or that he felt shunned by them. It was quite opposite, in fact, the kids and adults warmed up to him. He just felt rather distant, like he didn't comprehend things that they did. Toys, coloring books, etc., he didn't find enjoyment in them. He'd usually find himself outside alone, with a puzzle on the ground. Every day, it would be a different one, it would get bigger and bigger until he just couldn't solve it all completely.

That day, he found himself on the pavement, as usual, with a puzzle sprawled out on the ground. This one was giving him difficulty as a few pieces didn't match up, he felt rather frustrated at the fact. He tried over and over again to fix the pieces, to put them in the right places, but nothing was working. Angrily, he took hold of the edges of the puzzle and began to tip it upside down. It was then, a rather strong hand took hold of his shoulder, causing him to turn around in confusion.

"I wouldn't do that, Eiyo." It was a man's voice, a soft but deep voice. He had grey hair, but he still looked rather young, in fact he looked familiar. He resembled the man that Eiyo used to live with, except he had on glasses and his eyes were hazel. He also didn't wear a suit, but a blouse with a long white coat. There were also glasses on his face, similar to the ones Eiyo wore. "I'm pretty sure we can fit the pieces together if we try." He smiled. "What do you say?"

"Who are you?" Eiyo surprisingly wasn't afraid, but rather curious. This man looked so similar, yet, he'd never seen him in his life.

"I normally get called 'supervisor', or 'doctor'," By now, he had sat down next to Eiyo as both worked on the puzzle. "What a complicated puzzle, why won't you go inside with the other kids?" The strange doctor, or supervisor asked. And Eiyo shrugged.

"I like puzzles!" He beamed.

"I like puzzles too." The doctor spoke, taking a piece and placing it in an empty space. "We both like puzzles."

"We both like puzzles." Eiyo repeated, placing a piece in another empty space. "But you shouldn't be here or you'll get in trouble. The other grown ups don't know who you are!"

The doctor smiled. "I don't think they'll have any trouble figuring out who I am. After all, I'm am their supervisor and the one who hired them..." He drifted off, as the two heard other people walking on the playground pavement towards them. The doctor stood to get a better look.

"Mrs. Himeko!" Eiyo shouted, tugging on the Doctor's labcoat and pointing. "I saw her yesterday!"

And there she stood, with the same beaming smile as always. There was a group of women from the daycare behind her.

"Hello Eiyo!" She knelt down and ruffled Eiyo's hair. "This is my supervisor!" She looked up at him. "He's also my older brother!"

Eiyo looked back at Mrs. Himeko's big brother who gave a kind smile. "He really is bright!" He spoke happily. "What time does Mr. Takaba come to pick him up? We can just have our meeting today rather than waiting...but," He took out his phone. "I have to run in ten minutes. I was on my way to the hospital_"

"Are you a doctor?" Eiyo looked up at him with wide eyes. "The kind that cuts people into pieces. Is that why you're wearing that coat?"

The doctor laughed. "Yes, I'm a surgeon, but trust me, we don't cut people into_"

"I wanna be a surgeon when I grow up! I wanna be like you!"

Mrs. Himeko looked at her older brother. "You have time to figure out Eiyo! You are only five..." There were more voices in the distance as a few of the adults from inside the daycare made way to the play ground. They all stopped surprised all of a sudden, looking at the three up ahead.

"Dr. Asami..." One spoke surprised. "We didn't know you'd stop by today! Is something wrong?"

Dr. Asami shook his head. "My sister called me a while ago about, your newest addition, Eiyo." He paused as the young boy smiled at him. "He really is bright."

The daycare women all giggled. "Yes, he is." One spoke. "I'd love to tell you all about him, but it seems Mrs. Parker has beat me to it!"

Mrs. Himeko smiled. "I couldn't help myself!"

Dr. Asami shrugged. "And I would love to stay, but I was really just passing by_"

"Mr. Takaba is here." Another woman said, causing both siblings to pass glances. "To pick up Eiyo. If you wish to speak with him, in regards to Eiyo then you can do it now."

Dr. Asami shook his head. "I have to go, though I'd love to stay. I have a feeling I'll be seeing Eiyo more in the future." He knelt down and rubbed the little boy's hair.

OoOoOoOoO

Takaba was surprised to see Mrs. Himeko holding Eiyo's hand and leading him to the front desk. "My supervisor came to see about him earlier." She spoke, handing him over to Takaba. "He really likes Eiyo."

Takaba blinked nervously. "He does...oh...is he here? Are we going to have the meeting right_"

"No! He had to leave to go the hospital!"

Takaba gasped. "Is he sick?"

"No!" She shook her head. "He is a cardiothoracic surgeon! He's heading in to lead a surgery today, and won't be out until tomorrow morning, at least that's what he says."

"What's his name? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Dr. As_" She caught herself and shook her head. "Dr. Ryuisuke, spelled differently. He is also my older brother, I feel like I should have told you that earlier. You'll have the liberty of meeting him in two days, he's really interested in seeing you." Takaba smiled as Mrs. Himeko waved at Eiyo. "I'll be on my way, then, take care you two!" Takaba, as usual gave a very quick smile before turning around and leaving the day care. Mrs. Himeko turned around and made way past the front desk and down the building's corridor.

The daycare, was an abandoned church and asylum. Why her brother bought it, and turned it into a daycare, she had no idea, but it had to be one of his best plans yet as it was just another business of his that prospered. She wasn't surprise to see that Ryuisuke was still there, in her office, reading over Eiyo's files. She tapped on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Asami..." He held a file in his hand and read through it.

"Eiyo looks like you, and_"

"He looks like Ryuichi." Ryuisuke corrected, tossing the file on the desk. He took of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I never saw him fit to be the fatherly figure."

"Apparently, he's not." Himeko crept from behind her brother and grabbed the file. "Takaba Akihito has Eiyo...not Ryuichi. It's odd to think a person like Takaba would have any relations with Ryuichi."

Ryuisuke shrugged. "I don't disagree. He's usually around the...um...wealthy crowd, and not us common folks. But he's changed, apparently." He gave out a dry chuckle. "I haven't spoken to him in twenty five years, and now, we get to speak to his son. I'm sorry, it just seems really odd_"

"We don't even know if that's Ryuichi's son. Don't forget we have two other brothers!" She bellowed.

"There is Giman," Ryuisuke held up one finger. "Who would tell us if he had a son. Then there is Hideo who hasn't even spoken to us since he was fifteen... Hey! Don't you remember, five years ago...Reading about Ryuichi getting married in the papers?"

Himeko beamed. "I think so...that was the wedding we weren't invited to!"

"The one we weren't invited to," Ryuisuke laughed. "Ha! We weren't invited to the first one either...it was something about disturbing the peace. But you'd think if he got married before, getting married a second time, for politics and image, would be just as bad_"

"But they got a kid out of it this time_"

"But Mr. Takaba apparently has this 'kid', so we're back to the drawing board." Ryuisuke began to pace around the room, deep in thought with his sister following him, jumping to catch up with him. "How did Takaba even come into the equation...I don't want to ask him about his life, that would be rude."

"We may have to." Himeko frowned. "I mean...Eiyo may be our nephew."

"It's going to be a pain, to have to see Ryuichi again. Hell, I don't even know how he looks. I see him on TV in the papers, in magazines, but...I still don't know a thing about my little brother."

"Our little brother." She corrected.

"Yeah...not so, little anymore." He took a deep breath. "I should really get going. I need to start this woman's surgery soon."

He made way to the door. "Are you alright?" Himeko called out.

He stopped suddenly and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"This school system is your program...I know you and Ryuichi would hate to see each other again, especially with this mafia business and and...I want to know if you're alright with his son possibly attending one of your schools." She frowned. "I know it was five years ago, but the incident with Feilong could still_"

Ryuisuke smiled. " That's in the past. We're in the present, and what harm could it do? Mr. Takaba seems to have a firm grasp on the situation. In regards to Eiyo, at least."

OoOoOoOoO

"You have to eat your vegetables Eiyo." Takaba pointed the spoon at the five year old. "Or you'll never grow healthy!"

"But Taki-chan never eats!" Eiyo yelped in defense, causing Takaba to stop momentarily. He hadn't remembered a time that he actually sat down to eat a real meal. With everything going on, he didn't find his appetite until he got a headache or something of the sort. It was a shame that Eiyo had to point that out.

Takaba made a plate for himself and sat down next to Eiyo. He slowly began eating, feeling the rumble in his stomach vanish. Eiyo smiled as he finished his own vegetables quickly. He then jumped off of the kitchen chair and headed to the sofa where he sat down and turned on the television. Takaba took his plate and Eiyo's to the kitchen and began washing them. He frowned when he realized he'd run out of soap, and he still had another stack of dishes to clean.

"Eiyo..." He called from the kitchen. "I'm going out, do you wanna come with me?"

"No!" Eiyo called back. "I'll stay here."

Takaba looked at the clock. It was only six thirty and the sun was still out. He could make it back before it got dark.

OoOoOoO

Despite the fact that he was just buying soap, it was inevitable for him to leave his camera at home. He found himself taking a slight detour to a local park and capturing any images he could. There was a group of foreign teens on the small park stage, singing and playing guitar, he took pictures of them. There were couples walking hand in hand, children playing and blowing bubbles.

The sun was setting, giving the area a beautiful scheme as warm colors stained Takaba's picture frame like paint on a canvas. He smiled, looking at a few of his images before placing his camera back into the satchel and heading back home.

OoOoOoO

Yoh watched the young man exit the crowd of people with a camera satchel and grocery bag. He liked to come here, every day around this time, to take pictures or even become immersed in the festivities going on. It seemed to Yoh, that this park offered Takaba a sense of peace, hope and freedom. Needless to say, Takaba needed it, his freedom, and for that, Yoh almost pitied him.

He watched as Takaba vanished and then, taking out his own phone, he called Asami.

"I have a lead." He spoke quietly.

OoOoOoO

Keiko came into her husband's office, neither sad nor happy. She stood in the door frame, knocking quietly.

"It was a false alarm." She spoke. "I'm not pregnant."

Asami made no notion that he cared, this caused Keiko to enter the room even further. "I don't love you."

"I think that's something we have in common." Asami replied, still browsing through his computer. "Remember, I didn't want to marry you in the first place."

"But you chose to." Her voice was very firm. "You chose to for status and for image!"

He glared at her. "What are getting at?"

"We are married for status Asami! This pregnancy was a false alarm, but people already believe that I'm pregnant again! We need this child to replace Eiyo_"

Asami rose an eyebrow. "You want me to try and impregnate you again?"

She was caught in her tracks. "If you can't accept Eiyo because of a mere mental ailment then I don't really hold any hopes in you accepting another child, sick or not. You are just that type of person, someone who lacks a soul. If it's not perfect, then get rid of it."

She stood there, with her heart beating faster than ever. "Is it because of Takaba? That you don't want to have another baby!" She chuckled. "I can have him arrested you know, for kidnapping Eiyo_"

Asami stood. "If you value your life, you'll do no such thing. The door, Keiko, is right there. If you have a problem then you can leave. Just get your things in the morning."

She stood there, with her lips pursed. "I'm going out." She spoke quickly. Asami listened to the click of her heels as she vanished before finally, reviewing Yoh's message. So it was confirmed that both Eiyo and Takaba were in Nagasaki. This brought ease to Asami, as he now figured that Takaba and Eiyo were in a stationary area, for now at least. And as for Eiyo...he even had to admit to himself that his last order was rather harsh. He wasn't thinking then, and it was horrid for him to lay such hatred on a child, let alone his own child. However, Eiyo was still in the way, a milestone keeping him from Takaba.

Asami could still eliminate Eiyo without harming him.

Takaba was trapped now. It would only be a matter of time before he had to surrender, before he had to crawl back into his cage with his tail between his legs.

OoOoOoOoO

Eiyo was long asleep when Takaba found himself in bathroom developing his pictures. When he finished, he made way to his bed room and spread the pictures on his bed. He smiled, proud of himself for how good many of them came out.

One photo caught his eye and unsurprisingly, it was a picture that he'd taken of himself. His eyes were bright and wide, and his smile, for the first time in forever, was genuine, it was real. Takaba was happy, not only in the picture, but at that moment, now, he felt good inside. He felt that this life was right for him and that he could truly, settle down and be happy. He'd have to contact his friends though, at least they had the liberty of knowing he was alive, and also his family. He'd explain everything to them, he'd have to. He'd explain from the very beginning, hoping that they'd understand, hoping that they'd accept Eiyo. Eventually things would get better, they'd get back on track.

Takaba focused on the picture, raising an eyebrow when he saw an image in the background. It appeared to be the outline of a man, dressed in all black with his hands in his pockets. He had shaggy dark hair that partly covered his face. Suddenly, Takaba felt his throat dry up and his fingers became uncontrollably shaky. The picture slipped out of his hands and rested on the fabric of the bed.

_Yoh?_ He thought, rather frightened, trying to catch his breath before taking the picture in his hand. _No...it can't be...it's just my imagination._

He quickly ripped it into shreds, ignoring the happiness the photo captured. He let the pieces fall to the ground, as they were being blown by the wind coming in through the partially opened window. He watched as the pieces flew around, not landing in any particular places in the room.

After that, he took hold of the rest of the photos and placed them on the nightstand. He turned off his lamp and fell back into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

Takaba really didn't get any sleep.

* * *

**Himeko is the older sister of Asami, younger sister of Ryuisuke. She may be referred to as "Mrs. Himeko", "Coco", or "Mrs. Parker". Her husband is American. Ryuisuke is either referred to as "Ryuisuke", "Mr. R", "Dr. Asami", or "Ronald". Himeko belongs to Lidsworth. I hope you liked this chapter as both siblings play a part as the story unfolds. There is a link to Ryuisuke's bio if you want to read it, but I think it would spoil a key aspect about his character. And you may've read about him in either 'Sweet Heart', or 'Black Balloon'. But you don't have to read those stories to understand this one. And Takaba's life is finally straight, I guess you can say!**

**Huh...on my issues it's been about a year since I've last been to confession. I didn't keep my Lenten promise and ugh...I need to confess before Easter, which is in a while, so I guess I have time. I just feel guilty guys. As long as I haven't had any meat on Friday. And again, pray for Russia, Venezuela, Ukaraine and everyone that needs help.**

**So, I don't own Finder Series.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Review! Tell me what you think!**

**So...Peace out homies! God Bless! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the feedback and reviews! Sorry the update took so long, I'm just working on some other stories as well, and school of course. So, I'm adding Kuroda in here, and a new OC, Hatsumomo. She's a teacher and a doctor that works at one of Ryuisuke's Hospitals and Universities. And she is the former Head Servant at Biase Headquarters.**

* * *

Takaba tried to remember the last time he had actually talked to his friends, or his family. It had almost been six years now, they probably all thought he was dead. Now, even as he had his phone in his lap, he couldn't find the strength to call and tell them everything was alright, because honestly, he wasn't sure if it was.

OoOoOoOoO

It had been a two days since Takaba had destroyed that picture and so far, things were going alright. Business was busy at the editorial department as it was rumored that a few celebrities would be making their way down to Nagasaki for a photoshoot. Takaba made sure to stay cooped up in his office, even when asked to lead the photo shoot.

He was anticipating the meeting with Mrs. Himeko's supervisor. He was curious to see how it would turn out, he was curious to see how the supervisor would turn out. Was he smart? Was he young or old? Was he nice or was he a jerk? All these things clouded Takaba's mind as his head rested on his desk in his small office cubicle.

Takaba felt like he needed this meeting, he felt like he needed to talk about something that would affect not just Eiyo's future, but his. It made him feel like there was still hope, that eventually things would get better and they would stay better. Eiyo would be that smart child every parent wanted, and Takaba would be proud of him, urging him every step of the way.

Not that Takaba had dreamed for that life when he was younger, a few years ago, he would've laughed it off. But this is what he had now. He had a family, as much as he didn't want to fully admit it to himself. Eiyo was his responsibility, Eiyo was his family, Eiyo kept him alive...Eiyo was the reason he was still alive. So this one meeting wouldn't just benefit Eiyo, but Takaba as well.

He could stop hoping that things would get better, and he could finally accept that things were better.

OoOoOoO

"Apparently," Kuroda began, staring at the hitman who sat on the park bench. "Ryuichi couldn't trust you to get Takaba all by yourself."

Yoh sneered. "I'm under orders." He replied, angrily. "Did Asami send you?"

"That's why I'm here." Kuroda sat on the bench near Yoh despite the vibe the man gave off. "It's strange isn't it."

Yoh shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"The fact that Ryuichi is so worked up over this Takaba kid."

"Not so much of a kid anymore." Yoh replied, noticing that Kuroda had a stack of papers in his hands. "What do you have there?"

Kuroda placed the stack in Yoh's lap. "All of Takaba Akihito's current information. His residence, his income, his work, etc." He stood. "Ryuichi thought it would help you out a bit, and it wasn't that hard for me to get."

"Hn." Yoh replied, looking through the files. "And is that the only purpose you serve?"

"Actually no," Kuroda faced him. "If I have doubts that you won't be able to complete your mission, then I am to 'arrest', Takaba and bring him back to Asami myself."

"On what charges?"

"Kidnapping." Kuroda grinned.

Yoh didn't say anything, he only took the files in his hands and continued to read through all of them, very carefully. There were a few pictures of Takaba, and the boy had changed drastically over the course of five years, yet, he still retained that beautiful appearance. His skin had paled a bit, and his hair was a bit faded, but his eyes, his beautiful eyes hadn't changed a bit. Maybe Takaba himself had believed he'd lost his spark, but Yoh still saw it, it was dim, but nevertheless, it was still there.

There was a loud noise that rang through the vacant park, causing Yoh to stand instantly. He looked ahead to see Kuroda lying on the ground motionless, with a puddle of blood growing under his chest. Yoh made way to run towards him, but the feeling of a gun barrell pressing on his back stopped him.

"Hello, Yoh!" It was a female voice, a very cheery one at that. "After all these years of searching for you, I find you in a park...Feilong will be very happy when I haul your shot ass back to him."

"Hatsu_"

"Sit down on that bench right there." She ordered, still pointing the gun at him.

Yoh sat down, and stared up at her as she walked in front of him. He remembered her, perfectly, all the way down to her dark violet hair, to her pale face, youthful face. That day, her hair was in a single braid that hung down her shoulder. She wore a yellow casual sundress with matching yellow heels. Her bright green eyes were vibrant save for one, that was covered by her long bangs. As always, she wore a smile on her face, a deceptive smile.

"Feilong sent you to find me?" He asked.

"He sent me five years ago to find you." She replied. "It's amazing how you only turn up when trouble begins to stir. This whole Akihito mess is quite troublesome doesn't it?"

"And how do you know a thing about that?" Yoh clenched the papers in his hands.

" Feilong tells me everything." She giggled, when she saw the twisted look on Yoh's face, jealousy. "I'm teasing. I figured out by spying on this man..." She pointed her free finger towards Kuroda who was laying on the ground. "For the past few months."

"And what made you decide to spy on him?"

"He had been visiting China every so often, to clear some 'loose ends', it seems like. He was most likely working for Asami Ryuichi. He was around some of Feilong's clubs for a few nights and I became curious. I spied on him, taking the information he and Asami shared and deciphering it myself. That's how I figured out the fiasco with Takaba Akihito, and that's how I figured out you were still alive." She sighed. "But Mr. Kuroda is dead now...what a waste of a perfectly good bullet. It would've been easier to throw my dagger at him, what do you think Yoh?"

"Are you here to kill me?" He asked, rather angrily.

"And if I am, do you plan to fight me off? Let's not forget who has the upper hand." She placed her finger on the trigger. "You deserve it you know, to die, after all that pain and confusion you put Feilong through. He actually loved you you know, after you left."

Yoh felt his heart pound. "What?"

"Yeah...after you left that day, he was actually waiting for you to come back. Why, I don't know. Not that he told anybody that though, but I could see it in his eyes, perfectly. He missed you greatly. He wanted you to come back, to prove that you actually loved him despite the fact that you betrayed him that he could have killed you." She yawned lazily. " After the incident with Takaba and Asami, he was in complete turmoil and he wanted you to stay, but you didn't." She chuckled and made the mistake of lifting her dress to put her gun back in her holster. The yellow fabric fell back down , covering her thigh. "Thank God, Mr. Ryuisuke woke from his coma to replace you. I'm not sure the servants would have even welcomed you back. Knowing Feilong, he'd be stupid enough to accept you...but I wouldn't." She grinned as she turned around. "I'd kill you before you got to tell your stupid sob story_"

There was the sound of a gunshot causing Hatsumomo to turn around abruptly, and when she did, Yoh was standing right in front of her. He made way to hit her, but she rose her arm in a shielding manner, blocking his blow. For a while, the two just stood there, in that same position glaring at each other. It was obvious that despite the size difference and physical difference, Hatsumomo didn't fear Yoh in the slightest. She was carved out to be Feilong's little soldier.

"I didn't come to kill you." She sneered. "I don't want to dirty my weapons with a vermin like you. No, I want you to live on with everything I've just told you. Let that guilt creep up inside of you and grow, let it destroy you." She removed her arm and turned around. "I'd love to stay and talk to you, but I have a meeting to get to." She called over her shoulder. "Stay away from Takaba Akihito and go crawl back into your hole Yoh. You're lucky I've decided not to tell Feilong about this." She continued to walk with her yellow dress flying behind her.

Yoh stood up with his gun pointing straight for her head, feeling his hand trembling out of anger. "I dare you to shoot me." She spoke, still walking away. "Injure Feilong more than you already have. He'll be happy to know that you've killed his sister."

He held the gun steady but watched as she vanished onto the sidewalk and past a few trees. He made way back to the bench and plummeted down, placing his head in his hands.

He wasn't strong enough at that moment to cry or even to take his own life. He could only reflect, letting either rage or sadness take over him. And God, he hated that woman with every fiber of his being. He hated her for her closeness with Feilong, he hated her for her smart mouth and her overly happy personality regardless of the situation. He hated that she knew he loved Feilong, and that she would continuously use that against him in foul play, to weaken him.

He stood up, trying to picture that beautiful man that made his heart flutter every time he saw or thought of him. He wondered if Hatsumomo was telling the truth, if Feilong really did love him, if he really did wait for him. Regardless, it was too late now. Feilong was happy, with the one he loved. Yoh was nothing but a distant memory.

OoOoOoOo

Asami had just finished a meeting when Yoh gave him the news of Kuroda's death. He wasn't as concerned as he should've been that his comrade was dead. His mind lingered on the fact that he now had Takaba's address, occupation, etc. He now had the boy deeper in his clutches than before.

Like always, there was a cigarette planted in his mouth as his phone rested by his ear. "Trick him." He spoke quietly. "Get him to trust you."

Yoh sighed on the other end. "Yes, Asami."

"I am on my way to Nagasaki now." Asami's voice was crisp. "At an appropriate time, I will come and get Takaba from you. Understood?"

"Understood." Yoh replied, quietly.

OoOoOoOoO

Takaba was nervous as he made sure his home was cleaned and there was food available for his guests to eat. He hadn't really made contact with anyone else other than Himeko for months, and now, he couldn't contain himself. Eiyo just sat on the sofa, watching him as he scrambled around the living room like a dog chasing a bone.

"Taki-chan?" He called rather worried. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." Takaba stopped abruptly. "It's just, I'm...I'm really excited for you Eiyo! And you should be excited also." He sat on the sofa next to Eiyo and pulled him into a hug. "This is your future! You're so smart Eiyo! You should be happy!"

Eiyo was laughing as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Takaba's neck. "I am happy! As long as Taki-chan is happy!"

The two stayed, hugging each other for a few seconds, just holding that position. Takaba took in Eiyo's warmth, pressing him closer and closer to his chest not daring to let go. It was the chime of the door bell that caused the two to break from their hold.

OoOoOo

Mrs. Himeko stood at the door, along with Dr. Ryuisuke, another doctor that went by the name of Dr. Dmitri and lastly, Hatsumomo who wore the same sun dress as earlier.

Ryuisuke's finger was on the doorbell as he placed his ear on the door. "Maybe...maybe nobody is home. Perhaps I should ring_"

"That's rude." Hatsumomo scolded. "To ring more than once."

"Well, how do I_"

"We're not in America Ryuisuke." Himeko pointed out.

"In Russia, we would've just kicked the door down." Dmitri itched his blond hair. As of now, he was barely distinguishable, as his hair covered both his eyes and his beard covered his mouth. He looked like either a bear or dog wearing a tie, a blouse, slacks and a lab coat. "But it's a good thing we are not in Russia."

Himeko wore another dress blouse and slacks along with high heels. Ryuisuke wore a blouse unbuttoned just a bit at the top, his sleeves were rolled up as he complained it was hot a few moments before. He wore slacks and shoes. He was becoming impatient.

"Okay, I'm going to ring it again, this is_"

The door flung open, causing the doctors to all jump. Ryuisuke forced a smile as he looked down at the person whom he figured to be Takaba Akihito. Behind him stood little Eiyo.

"Wow...you really do look like Ryuichi." He said quite surprised with himself. At that moment, Takaba backed up, nervously as Ryuisuke gave him a calm smile. "Hello there! You must be_"

"Asami?" His voice was shaky, filled with fear and anguish. "What..." Takaba then looked at Himeko with hurt in his eyes. "How could you?"

Ryuisuke made the mistake of taking a step towards Takaba with his hand extended despite his groups cires of disapproval. "Hello there. My name is infact Dr. Asami, but you can call me Ryuisuke_" Takaba lunged forward, causing Ryuisuke to step back only to be met with the smaller man tackling him and knocking him over.

OoOoOoOo

"I think it's natural, that you'd attack me...erm...given your current situation." Presently, all doctors sat on the couch across from Takaba and Eiyo. Ryuisuke had an ice pack on his knee after Eiyo threw a rock at him for chasing Takaba around the house. He didn't mean any harm, in fact, he wasn't at all sure why Takaba was acting this way. It just took calming down Takaba and a casual sit down for Ryuisuke to finally understand the photographer's situation after he tearfully explained everything.

"I'm still really sorry..." Takaba sounded guilty.

"It's fine. I should've tried a different approach after you tackled me. I wouldn't like being chased by someone who resembled my rapist."

"Ryuisuke!" Dmitri, under all his hair, sounded quite appalled. "Perhaps you should just sit there and keep your mouth shut altogether. Nothing good has resulted in your presence here today!" Takaba watched as the doctors began to bicker with one another, like siblings almost. He still felt weary as he stared at Ryuisuke, noting his striking resemblance to Asami. There were only a few differences, such as grey hair, hazel eyes, and the five o'clock shadow that was threatening to grow on Ryuisuke face.

However, another huge factor that differed Ryuisuke from Asami, was that Ryuisuke spoke English, perfect English and he sounded like an American man. Takaba didn't know what to make of this, as Ryuisuke looked Japanese and when he spoke the language, sounded Japanese. As for the rest of the entourage, save for Dmitri, they all looked normal. Dr. Dmitri, Takaba had figured out what his name, was Russian and he hardly resembled a person due to the vast amount of hair on his face. The only thing that was visible was his nose. He looked like a bundle of hair with glasses. Takaba wasn't sure if he was looking at him or not. Himeko was as pretty as always, and this new woman, Hatsumomo was also very beautiful. She was from China, Takaba found out. Orphaned and taken in by a wealthy household to be a servant. Her mother as Chinese while her father was Japanese.

"That's a good arm you have there." Ryuisuke looked towards Eiyo who smiled at him.

"Say thank you." Takaba quietly whispered.

"Thank you!" Eiyo beamed. "You have cool eyes!"

"Why thank you!" Ryuisuke replied. "You remember me? Don't you?"

Eiyo nodded. "You were at the play ground!"

Ryuisuke smiled. " Look at how smart you are..." When he was finally sure he could stand up without getting attack, he walked over towards Eiyo, abandoning his ice pack. "You are a lot like me, you know that?"

He knelt down and ruffled Eiyo's hair. "We both wear glasses, we're both really smart..." He smiled as Eiyo laughed. "Wouldn't you like to go to school with children as smart as you?"

Takaba perked up. "What do you mean?"

"A boarding school, if you might call it, on the outskirts of Tokyo. It's an academy that caters from grades kinder through 12th. It's usually very expensive but due to the results on Eiyo's placement test, he could get in for free."

Tokyo... Takaba thought.

"Don't worry, Mr. Akihito!" Hatsumomo spoke. "Eiyo's room and board will be paid for! He can live on campus, you can stay here! You can come get him over the summer."

"And plus," The moppy haired Dmitri spoke in a very thick Russian accent. "We'll be his main teachers, so you won't have to worry about any other people having contact with him."

"Well," Ryuisuke stood up. "They'll be his main teachers. I'm always jumping around to all of my schools, so I won't be there as much as they'll be."

Takba sat there for a while, thinking, but very confused. The thought that he would have to let Eiyo out of his sight, frightened him to no end, and he knew these people were good, but could they protect Eiyo from Asami's clutches? Even Ryuisuke, being Asami's older brother, seemed to goofy to harm a fly and Takaba hadn't quite distinguished if Dmitri was a human or a yeti. Himeko seemed too sweet to even protect herself and Hastumomo had probably never seen a gun in her life.

"Think about it." Ryuisuke saw the obvious confusion in Takaba's eyes. "Overall, it's your decision, and it's understandable if you are hesitant. You've been through a lot, Takaba and you've been brave to keep going this far. I haven't talked to my younger brother in twenty years, I had no idea of your existence."

"Neither...neither did I." Himeko spoke. "I can't tell you how sorry we are."

Takaba shook his head. "Don't be sorry! It's not your fault...you guys, you're nothing like Asami. Except you, Dr. Ryuisuke, look a bit like him. I'll still have to get used to that."

Ryuisuke smiled. "I hope we can be good friends. I really do like you, Takaba." It was a genuine smile, that caused Takaba's heart to warm inside, a smile that Asami never gave him.

"I want to be friends." Takaba quietly spoke up. "I...I want to be friends with all of you. I'm pretty sure my friends think...mine think..." And Takaba felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. "My friends think I'm dead..." He couldn't hold his emotions back anymore. He missed his friends, and he felt so guilty for leaving them without a word. He couldn't contact them or tell them anything without fearing for their lives. His heart ached for them, as he wondered how much pain he had put them through.

The doctors faced each other as Takaba buried his hands in his head. Ryuisuke made way to comfort Takaba but Dmitri quickly shook his head. It was then both Hatsumomo and Himeko stood and rushed towards him, comforting him.

OoOoOoO

Hatsumomo, Dmitri and Himeko had left. Ryuisuke decided to stay a while longer just to check up on Eiyo to confirm that he did in fact have Aspergers.

"But it's nothing to worry about." Ryuisuke said quietly, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I have it also, but it hasn't stopped me. And like Eiyo, I was extremely smart as a child." He smiled at Takaba who was stationed at the table. "Eiyo will go far."

Takaba felt a little happier. "Um...thank you, Dr. Ryuisuke. For everything, and again, I'm terribly sorry for earlier...I just_"

"It's fine Takaba." Ryuisuke smiled and looked outside. "It's getting dark. I guess I should go now."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Takaba asked, causing Ryuisuke to raise an eyebrow. "I just...it would really be nice to talk to someone. I...I...it's just that I really trust you, and I trust that you'll listen. Eiyo...he's only five and I don't really he think he gets what's going on...he's asleep now by the way. He'll probably get dinner later."

Ryuisuke rose an eyebrow. "You want me to stay?"

"Yes...please, just for a while longer." Takaba had to catch a ragged breath. " Lately I've just been feeling so...lonely...I mean, I know I have Eiyo but...I'm just...so frightened and I know things are getting better, but, I just have a feeling that something is going to get worse...something is going to happen and...I...I can't take this feeling anymore!" He tried not to cry again, as he stared at Ryuisuke with his watery blue eyes.

Ryuisuke sighed and walked towards Takaba. He stood before him and took hold of his shoulders, softly standing him up and pulling into a hug.

"We all need some time to let our emotions flow freely." He spoke, silently. "I will be here when you need someone to listen to you...I'm here for you Takaba." Takaba couldn't remember the last time he was embraced like this. Not so much in a romantic way, but just comforting. Takaba needed this, a reassuring force letting him know that things would get better eventually.

"You can talk to me, I'm not going to judge you." He whispered into Takaba's ear. "I just want you to trust me."

"I do..." Takaba croaked through tears. "I trust you. I'm just so stressed right now..."

He took a step back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You must be hungry, let me go cook something."

"Do you need a hand?" Ryuisuke asked, following behind Takaba as he made way to the kitchen.

"That would be really nice."

OoOoOo

Takaba had to admit that he was somewhat let down when he figured out Ryuisuke was married, but that didn't change his opinion on the man, in fact, it made him feel quite guilty for the way he prejudged Ryuisuke earlier. This man was kind, smart, and nice. Takaba wanted to have a close relationship with him, he didn't fear him in the slightest. He knew he was quick for to trust Ryuisuke so early on despite his current situation, but he really really did like Ryuisuke.

Later, after dinner was prepared by both men, Eiyo had come down stairs and had paraded Ryuisuke with personal questions. The doctor answered everything with a smile on his face, complimenting Eiyo for his perseverance. Both Eiyo and Takaba had figured out that Ryuisuke had run away from home at age fifteen and had been accepted into an American Academy in Wisconsin. He had been speaking English since age six however, due to the fact that he went to an international school. He hid his Japanese accent from his friends due to embarrassment and one day, when he tried to use it, it had vanished. They also figured out that Ryuisuke had been in a two year coma a few years before this due to a head injury.

Eiyo loved Ryuisuke's stories and kept on asking him for more. However, when dinner was finished, Ryuisuke decided that it was getting late and urged Eiyo to go to bed. Much to Takaba's joy and surprise, Eiyo listened to Ryuisuke, which meant that the two were getting along just fine. Ryuisuke made way to leave after helping Takaba with the dishes and promising that he'd be back for dinner the next night.

Takaba stood there waving at Ryuisuke until he got into his car and drove off. After that, he shut the door with a smile planted on his pale face.

OoOoOo

It was about eleven at night, and Takaba found himself watching television downstairs. Yawning he rubbed his eyes and decided it was time to go to bed. So turning off the TV, he lazily made his way upstairs and into his bedroom. He wasn't surprised when he felt the wind draft from his open window before he stepped through the threshold.

He entered the room, making way to his drawer, however, something near the curtain caught his eye, causing him to catch his breath abruptly and nearly fall to his feet.

OoOoO

Yoh knew it was foolish, coming to the house at this time of night, but he needed to confirm that this was actually Takaba Akihito's place of residence and indeed, it was. In addition, he expected Takaba to be asleep.

He saw how the beautiful photographer recoiled in fear, as his pale skin was illuminated by the brightly lit moon. He turned to run, but Yoh quickly grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

"No!" Takaba shouted, violently thrashing like a wild animal. "Yoh_"

"Akihito!" Yoh covered his mouth but Takaba bit his hand and nearly broke free from the lock. Yoh was able to catch him again, but they were both making too much noise, bumping into things and almost knocking things over. Yoh had to silence him some how.

Yoh forced Takaba to stare at him, and he looked at those beautiful, bright blue orbs that were now filled with brilliant tears.

"Yoh...please! Let me go...let me go!" He fought even harder and Yoh knew he had to make his move. "Yoh_"

And the older man bent down and pressed his strong lips upon the photographers quivering ones. Takaba tried to push him off, he tried to fight, but eventually he gave up, becoming induced in the passion of the kiss, the passion of the moment. Yoh meant only to silence him, but his own body began working against him as his heart began to beat faster and his cheeks began to redden. He felt the way Takaba clinged on to him and he only guessed the younger man felt the same.

Yoh broke the kiss to breathe, but never gave Takaba a chance to say a word as his lips were roughly smashed on the others again. He ran his hands through Takaba's rusty hair, through his loose shirt, feeling every inch of skin he could touch. He made sure to be soft and gentle, as Takaba was like a delicate piece of glass that could so easily be broken by one wrong move. Without breaking the kiss, he backed Takaba up until the both fell on the bed. It was obvious Takaba was at war with himself as he tried to push Yoh away, but then recoiled at his own attempts embracing the man even more.

Yoh stared into Takaba's eyes, his broken confused eyes. He was so hurt and disoriented, he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. But Yoh comforted him with a kiss, brushing his lips along Takaba's tear streaked face. After that, he let his lust take over him as he quickly undid Takaba's pants and trousers and then his own.

The rest of the night was filled with confusion as cries of either pain or pleasure echoed through the house.

* * *

** I really do hope you guys liked this chapter. And the word sister was bolded because I wanted to clear up that Hatsumomo and Feilong are not really sibilings, they were just so close that they considered each other sibilings growing up. Ryuisuke is just being overly friendly, he's that type of guy. He's already married anyway, and if you want to, you can read his bio to see, which will be a spoiler or you can wait 'till his special someone is introduced.**

**And I'm sorry if you guys think Takaba might be a crybaby because he has cried and awful lot, but he's going through a lot inside and outside. He is trying to tell himself things are better, but he isn't even sure. And he longs to be loved again, as you can see at the end of this chapter. He was so wronged by Asami that he felt himself falling for Ryuisuke, but Ryuisuke is married and so he surrendered to Yoh. Do you guys understand? **

**Ugh...I have school tomorrow and I hate hate hate it! But I mean, I guess I get to meet my friends and stuff...yeah...**

**So tell me what you think. I don't own the finder series.**

**Peace out Homies!**

**God bless!**

**(PS: Dmitri is an OC that belongs to my sister Lidsworth)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I went to confession on Wednesday and I feel better. Now I feel all clean and pure and thank God I went before Easter! And again, thank you all so much for your feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eiyo woke up the next morning, groggy and tired. He heard the sound of Takaba's alarm clock that strangely, Takaba hadn't bothered to turn off. It had been running for about an hour now, and it worried Eiyo. He knew Takaba usually woke up at the first sound of the alarm, but today, he was just letting it beep on. Eiyo tripped and tumbled over himself as he reached for his glasses on the night stand. Placing them on his face, he made way into the hallway, trying to keep his balance.

He saw that Takaba's door was opened, and felt the cool wind from his open window. He lazily stepped over the threshold and looked towards the bed. He stared, quite confused at the strange image before him. There was Takaba, who slept there peacefully, ignoring his alarm. Much to Eiyo's surprise, Takaba was naked, his sheet barely covering his private parts.

The little boy stumbled backwards not saying a word. He felt like he didn't belong, so he kept his mouth shut and vanished.

OoOoOoOo

Takaba woke, sore and to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. He was surprised to realize that he had slept in an hour later than usual, meaning that he hadn't cooked breakfast.

He tried to spring from his bed, but a sharp pain prevented him from doing so. He recoiled, falling back on the bed. He remembered last night, perfectly. His small act of passion with Yoh that resulted in nothing but a late and painful morning. And where was Yoh? Gone, it seemed like...

Takaba didn't find himself being as affected as he thought he should've been. It just happened, like that. He didn't feel like anything bloomed from it, positive or negative. He still welcomed the idea that he could've been in danger, but the fact was that, Yoh did it because he cared about Takaba, right? Maybe he didn't have to worry about Yoh coming back.

He finally reached his arm over to his night stand and turned the alarm clock off. After that, he limped to the bathroom and took a pain killer that rested in the skink cabinet. Afterwards, he got some clothes from his room, went back to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He spent about thirty minutes cleaning himself, and washing his hair. Then, stepping out of the shower, he placed a towel around his waist, brushed his teeth, dried off and put his clothes on. A blouse and some jeans was what he wore that day.

Before he knew it, he was heading down to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

OoOoOoOo

"Sorry, I got up kind of late Eiyo." Takaba called from the kitchen as Eiyo sat at the table.

"That's alright!" Eiyo replied. "I don't have to go to daycare today do I? Can I just stay here?"

"I guess...are you sure? You can come to work with me." He placed some eggs and chopped fish on a plate and then slowly, made way to the dining room table where Eiyo sat. "There you go."

"Thank you!" Eiyo took his fish and eggs and ate them at a firing speed.

"You're welcome." Takaba had fixed his own plate and sat down next to Eiyo. He was still thinking about the meeting with the doctors from yesterday...pondering on Eiyo going to schhol in Tokyo, so far away from him. He thought for a second, to bring up the conversation, but Eiyo was too preoccupied with his food. "Do you like it?" Takaba finally asked.

"I like anything you make!" Eiyo pushed the clean plate towards Takaba.

"You were certainly hungry." Takaba had barely finished eating his food. "Did you get enough?"

"Mmhm!"

Takaba smiled as he stood and took Eiyo's plate to the kitchen. He began washing it, feeling somewhat reminiscent. Getting up early like this and making breakfast for Eiyo regretfully reminded Takaba of those mornings, those peaceful mornings that he and Asami would wake up to. He'd be so eager to fix Asami breakfast and coffee that he would forget to feed himself. Asami would then be kind and offer Takaba a large amount of food from his own plate. Those were the tender moments shared between the two, those warm moments that Takaba still longed for. It wasn't like life was perfect for Takaba then, but at least he was stable.

Now however, he was happy, with Eiyo, living this quiet lifestyle. The more he thought about it, the more he warmed up to it.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mr. Takaba!" His boss sprang down the hallway literally tripping into his cubicle. Mr. Tanaka was a middle aged short man and it was impressive he could run at such a speed. "Mr. Takaba!"

Takaba perked from his office. "Is there something wrong?" There was a hint of concern in his voice.

"The celebrities are here for a photo shoot!" His boss sounded desperate. "All the other stupid interns are out doing other things! We need someone experienced, we need you!" Takaba paused for a while, considering it. What were the chances it was anyone he knew, and even if it was, would they remember him? He didn't want to let his editor down and he felt like he owed this to himself. After months of stress, depression and tears, it would be nice to do something refreshing, it would be nice to do something that brought back the old Takaba.

"Sure!" His tone lit up. "I'd love to do it."

OoOoOoOo

Takaba basically took pictures of 'wannabe', models and celebrities, meaning the children of rich business diplomats, CEO's etc. They were all distasteful and he was glad to be done with them. Like he predicted, his editor was proud of the pictures he took, and Takaba was as well. They came out clear, and beautiful.

Takaba gave his photos to his editors and made way back down the hallways towards his office. He knew there were still a handful of people from different editorial departments visiting so the building was still crowded, luckily, they'd be gone_

Absentmindedly, Takaba collided with someone causing both men to fall to the ground. Pictures and papers went flying everywhere. "I'm sorry sir..." Takaba quickly got to his feet and began collecting the pictures at a fast pace, he hadn't even seen the person he'd collided into.

"No problem," The other man spoke, collecting papers as well. "We all have those days." Takaba smiled and looked up to hand the man his papers. There was a smile slapped across his face that vanished when he finally got a full glimpse of who this other man was.

"Mitarai?" The name fell from his lips like water.

"Takaba?" Mitarai sounded just as confused. "You're alive?!" He dropped his papers again and placed his hands on Takaba's shoulders and began shaking the younger man. "What the hell Takaba!? We all throught you were dead_"

"Mitarai, wait_"

"And you just ran away without even telling anybody! Was something wrong!? Why would you do that to us? Why would you do that to your friends and family_"

"Mitarai listen for a second_" The older man's grip had certainly gotten stronger over the years.

"We cared about you Takaba and you just left! You_"

"Mitarai I was kidnapped!" Takaba yelled. "I didn't run away from you guys! I was kidnapped!"

The grip on Takaba's shoulders loosened as Mitarai looked at him, confused. "What?"

"It's a long story..." Takaba looked at a clock hanging on a wall over head. "I've got some time...are you free right now?"

Mitarai still looked bewildered, but he nodded.

OoOoOoOo

The two found themselves at Takaba's local park. It wasn't as crowded like it usually was, making Takaba feel comfortable as he told his story over again, from the very beginning. Of course, he had added the Yoh situation, which set Mitarai off more than the overall situation itself.

"So...what are you going to do?" Mitarai asked, for about the fifth time. "Aren't you afraid they'll come looking for their kid?"

"No, they don't like him...for a stupid reason. But he's really smart, you'll have to meet him. And for now, I guess I'll just lay low. Things are going a little smoothly...I guess."

"Except for your boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend." Takaba corrected. "It was just..it was nothing. Obviously something was troubling him...a lot of things were troubling me. I think what we did was a stress reliever… for both of us."

"Do you have any feelings for him? I mean...you're not the one to act on an emotionless impulse."

Takaba shrugged. "To be honest...yeah, I feel something for him. Love is a strong word, and it's too quick to assume that that's what I'm feeling. Maybe attraction or need...but he made me feel good last night, better. I felt so relieved afterwards, and it's not just him that makes me feel this way..." He sighed. "But it's the doctor I was telling you about_"

"Wait, the doctor that's like forty five?" Mitarai rose an eyebrow. "You slept with him too?"

"No! No!" Takaba quickly shook his head. "The doctor made me feel better_"

"So you're attracted to him?"

"Sort of..."

"You like him?"

"Maybe..." Takaba shook his head. "But he's married, and he's an accomplished successful man that doesn't need someone like me screwing him up."

Mitarai chuckled. "Some self-esteem."

Takaba scowled. "Well it starts to wither away after a few years of being forced to play a mistress and a nanny."

Surprisingly, the two laughed. As awkward as the situation was, there we a genuine smile painted across Takaba's face. "Besides...I've got to focus on other things, not relationships. With Eiyo and his school...things are more important than others."

"And does your Yoh friend think the same way?"

Takaba shrugged. "He left, he didn't even say good bye. I'm pretty sure he wants to forget it, just as much as I do."

Things fell silent for a while, as a calm wind breeze blew through the park. Takaba listened to the birds chirping, and the trees singing, as the air tousled through their leaves. It was truly a peaceful evening.

"Do you want to go out eating or something? I can buy you lunch." Mitarai nudged Takaba's shoulder.

"Sure!" Takaba beamed. "That would be nice!"

OoOoOoOo

Eiyo really regretted staying home alone as he presently hid in the kitchen cabinet, not daring to make a noise. While he was sure the threat had left, he didn't' dare leave his hiding place.

Three hours prior, Eiyo found himself sitting on the couch watching strange television shows. Things were going relatively normal until he had heard a loud noise upstairs in Takaba's bed room. He was curious, so he checked, not thinking that he'd find anything dangerous. However, upon entering Takaba's bed room, and seeing a very scary looking man with black hair looking through drawers and sheets, Eiyo found himself darting downstairs and stationing himself in a kitchen cleaning cabinet.

Presently, he still sat quietly in the cabinet, trying his best to ignore his growling stomach and a creeping headache.

_Just wait a little longer..._A voice said in the back of his head, urging him to sit still. _A little longer__

It was a painful growl that caused him to get up and crawl from his hiding place. He instantly made way to the refrigerator where dinner's leftovers resided. Casually looking beside him, he made sure that he was alone and that this intruder was gone.

He took the wrapped food and held it in his hand. There were instructions, written out, instructions that he couldn't clearly read.

"H.." Eiyo began. "E…A…T...U…P… What does H…E…A…T…U…P mean?" He asked, carrying the food with him to the couch. He sat down, and opened the wrapping, ready to eat. Strangely, the meat, he assumed, was very cold and it wasn't going to be easy for Eiyo to eat it without getting a stomach ache. He sat there, confused, not sure what to do. It was the calm chime of the doorbell that caused him to jump up, somewhat surprised. Eiyo placed the food on the couch and quickly ran to the door. Jumping up, he unlocked it and opened it, letting it creak one its rusted hinges.

There, standing somewhat bewildered, was one of the women from the day before. It wasn't Ms. Himeko, but the other one, who like yesterday wore a sun dress and high heels. Today, her dress was pink.

"Hi Eiyo! So here's way you are! May I come in? Himeko wanted me to come and check if you were sick!" She spoke with a bright smile on her face. Eiyo stepped back as she walked into the house. Hatsumomo, Eyio remembered was her name, sat down on the sofa, staring at the cold plate of meat.

"What does H…E..A..T…U..P…mean?" Eiyo stood in front of her with curiosity in his eyes. She took hold of the plate in her own hands. She read the instructed label. "Heat up!" She beamed. "But I don't think Akihito wrote this for you…he'd know that you wouldn't be able to read it…"

Eiyo sat on the sofa next to her. "I'm hungry though." He pouted.

"Well," She stood, walking towards the kitchen. Eiyo noted how tiny she was without her high heels. "Let's just find something for you to eat." Hatsumomo opened the refrigerator door and rummaged through it, pulling out a plate with a small sandwich and some applesauce. "Here you go…" She turned around to hand it to the boy, but he only frowned and shook his head.

"I'm really hungry!" He yelped. "I'll still be hungry after that."

Hatsumomo thought for a while. "I can take you out eating, if that makes you feel better! We'll get something that'll keep you full. I'm pretty sure Takaba won't mind!"

Eiyo beamed. "Uh…huh…Let's hurry and go though! Before the man comes back." He tugged at the edge of her dress.

"Man?" She asked, rather curious.

"Mmhm. He was in the bed room and his hair made him look like a dog! He had shaggy hair!"

Hatsumomo stood there, ignoring Eiyo's tug on her dress. She remained motionless, deep in thought as if she was trying to recall something.

"Hatsumomo?" Eiyo let go of her and stared worried. "Are you alright?"

She snapped back into reality. "I'm fine Eiyo! You know...it was probably your imagination." She softly gazed him. "Thank you for caring! And you must be really hungry…how rude am I, making you wait?"

OoOoOoOoO

"So when are you going back to Tokyo?" Takaba had asked, slurping some of his noodles.

"In a couple of days." Mitarai

"How have things been for you, during these last five years?" Takaba asked, curiously.

"I guess it depends…" Mitarai took a sip of his drink. "Things have been up and down for me. It's no fun without you being there as competition. Now, I've got some other photographers that actually know what they're doing."

Takaba laughed. "And I didn't know what I was doing?" He playfully nudged Mitarai. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

Mitarai replied by laughing in return, gently rubbing Takaba's hair. "Don't' take this as offensive…but, you look a lot more attractive."

Takaba grew quiet and calmly stared at Mitarai. "Thanks…" He said quietly.

"No problem…hey Aki…" His voice was a bit sterner than earlier. "When are _you_ coming back to Tokyo?"

"I can't do that." Takaba replied.

"But you can't let this Asami scare you and run you out of your territory! Takaba, what happened to the daring, funny, courageous, Akihito I used to know? I know what's happened to you isn't anything worth laughing about, but I hate to see you like this. I hate to see you hiding like a scared little kid."

"Mitarai," Takaba's tone was threatening. "I'm doing things as well as I can, step by step. Can't you understand that? Mitarai, I can't just go waltzing around, even now, here in Nagasaki…I'm practically exposed. You don't know what I've had to go through so please, don't tell me what and what not to do. I'll go back to Tokyo…but not now, and not soon!"

Mitarai frowned and shook his head. "Whatever you want….whatever you want Takaba." Takaba made way to speak, but Mitarai's phone rang. He remained silent as the older man picked it up and began to talk.

"I've gotta run Takaba." Mitarai slipped his phone back in his pocket. "I'll see you whenever."

"Yeah…" Takaba spoke, feeling like all his spirit had been sucked out of him. "See you…"

Mitarai turned away before Takaba could finish and without another word, left the restaurant.

OoOoOoO

Keiko didn't at all fancy taking a trip to Nagasaki, but it didn't seem like she had a choice, if she wanted to stay with her husband. She knew that Asami's decisions were out of her hands, but she could do things that would falter them. That day, upon arriving to Nagasaki, she carried a small handgun in her purse. She had also left her husband's party, and had avoided even the watchful eyes of Suoh.

Asami had his plans, and Keiko had hers. Strangely, both were centered around the notorious Takaba Akihito. Asami wanted him for his own selfish desires while Keiko wanted him _gone _for her own selfish desires. As much as Asami wanted to deny it, he married Keiko, whether it was for business or not, and Keiko had _his _child. Not Takaba , Keiko did. She felt obliged to fight for what was hers, and Asami was hers.

Foul play would of course be inevitable as she played this game, but she was in it to win it. The daughter of a fearless politician wouldn't back down to such an insolent insect such as Takaba Akihito, and as her finger ran over her gun's trigger, she felt the young photographers fate sealing faster and faster.

OoOoOoOo

"I've engaged in contact." Yoh watched as Asami flipped through some papers. "Do you like it here, in Nagasaki?" There was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I'd prefer Tokyo over this place any day." Asami grimly replied, facing Yoh."Does Takaba trust you?"

"As of now, I can't be sure. But that's not the only problem we might be facing."

Asami rose an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"Feilong has sent one of his assistants out, and it appears that she's close to Takaba, and Eiyo." Yoh sighed. "I can kill her, if that's what you want. She did kill Kuroda."

Asami paused for a while, and took out a cigarette. Yoh watched silently as he lit in, and placed it in his mouth. "Find her and bring her to me. She's worth more alive than she is dead. Feilong is planning something and we can use her to snuff out information about him. Then afterwards, she'll be useless." He smiled at Yoh. "Then you'll have your chance to kill her."

Asami stood. "Believe it or not, I am in Nagasaki on business purposes as well." He began to walk towards the door. "Do whatever you can do to get Takaba to trust you, despite Feilong's intervention."

"And when he does trust me…?" Yoh asked, confused.

"Then you'll lead him right to me." There was a sadistic grin on Asami's face. "It's about time I punished my kitten for his bad behavior."

oOoOoOo

"Why are there people in suits?" Eiyo asked Hatsumomo as the two walked down the crowded rode.

"I don't know…I heard that celebrities and politicians would be making their way down to Nagaski today for a conference, they'll be gone soon." She squeezed little Eiyo's hand. "Did you like the clothes I got for you?"

"MmHm!" Eiyo hummed, happily, swinging his bag of clothes in his free hand. "Thank you so much! I hope it wasn't a lot of money."

"Oh no, my boss pays me a lot of money."

"Dr. Ryuisuke?"

She shook her head. "I work for two bosses. Dr. Ryuisuke and one you don't know. However, he and Dr. Ryuisuke know each other very well." She smiled at Eiyo.

"Is he here? Will I meet him?" Eiyo asked curiously. "Is he as nice as Dr. Ryuisuke?"

She giggled. "He's not here, he lives in China. And…well…you can meet him later on I guess, he'd love to see you. And, I wouldn't say he's as nice as Dr. Ryuisuke…he's a little bossy, a 'sassy', if you might say. He always expects the best of his subordinates!" She smiled. "But Eiyo, he'd like you just fine."

Eiyo giggled. "I want to meet him…"

The two continued talking as they walked through the crowd of people silently. Hatsumomo, who led the way, wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Unknowingly, she had brushed past a woman, causing this woman to drop her purse.

"Sorry!" Hatsumomo spoke bending down to pick it up, but Eiyo had seemed to already beat her to it. There had been contents from the purse that had been sprawled about the ground. Hatsumomo decided to aid Eiyo as she two found themselves on the ground, picking up small business cards.

_Asami Keiko…_The cards read, causing Hatsumomo to become curious. She looked up at the woman, who stood there with her arms crossed in an impatient way, as if she was too good to bend down and pick up the papers herself. She had far too much makeup on and smelled like a rat. Hatsumomo frowned, as she was pretty sure "Keiko's" personality smelled just the same way.

"Are you almost done?" This woman, Keiko asked.

Hatsumomo sneered and let the cards fall. "Actually, we were just leaving." Eiyo turned to face her, confused, the woman was as well. "Come on Eiyo."

Hatsumomo took hold of the boys hand and made way to move, but Keiko grabbed her shoulder. "Excuse me, but you aren't done picking up my things! You and your stupid kid need to watch where the hell you're going_"

"Oh_" Hatsumomo her hand to her nose. "You smell like a rat, and your breath does as well. You're giving me a headache, so let me go before I vomit, And please, release my shoulder, _if_ you want to keep your arm." Even Eiyo seemed frightened, as Hatsumomo's tone took a threatening turn. He looked up at Keiko, to see her reaction. She seemed taken back somewhat, however she still acknowledge Hatsumomo's personality change.

Keiko's eyes suddenly captured Eiyo's and for mere seconds, the two stared at each other. She looked oddly familiar to Eiyo and he felt like he'd seen before, like he had known her. It seemed that she herself had been hit with a certain ounce of realization as her eyes opened wider than normal.

"Eiy_" Keiko was cut of short when Hatsumomo yanked Eiyo's arm and pulled him away. "Come on now Eiyo! Let's bring you back home."

Eiyo remained silent until the two finally got in the car. "She was a mean lady." He said, looking at Hatsumomo from the back seat.

"Yeah…" Hatsumomo put her key in the ignition and started the car. "But, Eiyo you can't let people like that walk over you." She changed the gear and began to drive. "People like that are so corrupted…they think they're better than all of us." She shook her head. "But all you can do Eiyo is feel bad for people like that."

"Why should we feel bad for people who are mean to us?" He asked, kicking his legs on the seat. "They don't feel bad for us."

"We feel bad for them because they're ignorant, and they are dead inside. They don't understand this world like we do…and even if they have more money, or more friends…they'll never truly be happy. All we can do…is pity those people, even that woman. Because she doesn't know happiness…and because she doesn't know love, because she's already dead."

Eiyo took his glasses off of his face and cleaned them with his sleeve. "How do we help those people?"

Hatsumomo shrugged. "My father always taught me that praying was the best help you could ever send a person."

"Praying?" Eiyo placed his glasses on his face.

"Praying is the only way to help people, who don't give a care about you." She smiled at Eiyo through the rearview mirror. He unsurprisingly smiled back.

OoOoOoO

Takaba returned home that evening with a melancholy feeling cloaking his heart. His meeting with Mitarai was nothing like he expected and he'd figured his old rival wanted nothing to do with him.

He had been out later than he needed to be, and that was because he was at the store, buying groceries for dinner. He remembered that he had invited Ryuisuke over to eat with them again, and it appeared Takaba was already late getting home.

Takaba had rushed inside the house to find Eiyo with a new stack of books, clothes, and other toys. In addition, Hatsumomo was sitting on the sofa with a bubbly smile.

"I took him out." She greeted with Takaba. "I hope you didn't mind."

Takaba, had enough time to smile before he rushed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He hadn't even noticed that Hatsumomo followed him. "And Ryuisuke wanted me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to make it tonight. He was called in for an emergency surgery that he can't avoid."

Takaba, who was mixing some salad, dropped the wooden spoon and let it fall on the kitchen top counter. "Really?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. "I got all these groceries and_"

"I can stay for dinner, _and, _I'd love to help you cook."

Takaba looked at her with a tired expression on his face. "In fact, why don't I cook for the two of you. It seems like you've had a rough day, Akihito."

"But_"

"You're tired, go sit down and rest or take a nap. Dinner will be ready in an hour!" Takaba, who didn't see any point in arguing, slowly made his way upstairs and collapsed on the bed. Eiyo, who had followed him, also jumped on the bed beside Takaba.

"I'm so tired Eiyo…"

"Me to!" Eiyo replied, scooting closer to Takaba.

"You and me both…"

OoOoOoOo

Takaba never mentioned Yoh to Hatsumomo, mainly because he didn't feel like her knowledge of his situation would benefit him. She as only a teacher, and Takaba wanted it to stay like that. He didn't want to drag her into any of his mess. She seemed like such a kind woman and it would be a shame for her to end up in a catastrophe because of him.

Dinner that night was delicious and was eaten quickly. Eiyo and Takaba thanked Hatsumomo before she left and then they quickly began cleaning the kitchen. After that was done, they made way upstairs where they both said their good nights and then went their separate ways.

Takaba didn't even check to see if Yoh was anywhere. Within seconds upon touching the pillow, he found himself lost in a peaceful sleep.

OoOoOoOo

A few days later Takaba sat in his office filing an immense amount of paper work. It was never something he looked forward to doing but it got him a reasonable pay check. The commotion had died down in the building, since the politicians and celebrities were gone. Now Takaba found himself surrounded by a calming silence, a silence that he had grown to miss. It helped him focus on his tasks at hand, such as organizing the papers alphabetically or stamping them and sending them in their right piles.

He was too indulged by his work to notice that someone had entered his cubicle. After the man cleared his throat, Takaba looked up and was slightly taken back. It was Yoh.

"We need to talk about the other night." Was the first thing that came from Yoh's mouth as he tapped his fingers on Takaba's desk.

"What is there to talk about Yoh? It's not like it meant anything to you." Takaba snapped.

"Why would you say that?" Yoh sounded genuinely hurt which made Takaba feel a little guilty.

"I don't know, maybe because you left the next morning_"

"I didn't know what to say Takaba…I didn't know how to face you."

"So leaving me there," Takaba stood. "Confused and afraid was the right thing for you to do? Yoh why are you even here?"

"Because_"

"And why were you spying on me in the first place. How do I know you're not trying to get me and take me to some fucked up Drug Lord…how do I know Asami didn't send you?" Takaba clenched a fist. "I don't need this now Yoh! I need my life to be set straight, my life and Eiyo's life! If you're going to make things complicated then just leave."

"Akihito…" Yoh sighed. "I'm sorry…I know that you're hurting inside and the last thing I want to do is make the pain even more agonizing." One of Takaba's hand's rested on the desk. Yoh moved his hand to rest on top of Takaba's. "I've missed you, Akihito and when I figured this out…I had to find you. You're so brave, and I hope you know that."

Takaba frowned. "Yoh…please tell me you mean all of this and that it's not just an act. I want to trust you."

"Then trust me Akihito. I am here to protect you…to watch over you. But you _need _to trust me."

Takaba looked down and shook his head. "Yoh…I'll try my best to trust you, but it will take some time. And in no way am I ready for another relationship. Please give me time, don't rush me…don't rush this." He gave Yoh a hopeful smile. "Okay?"

Yoh smiled back in reply. "I understand."

OoOoOoOo

Days that followed were somewhat uneventful.

Takaba was granted some time off and found himself staying at home, helping Eiyo read his books which were surprisingly English. Takaba himself didn't have a problem reading, writing or speaking, English as it was his second language…he just didn't know if Eiyo would be comfortable with it. However, after a few nursery rhymes, poems and tall tales, Eiyo found himself enticed with this new American literature. He loved it.

That day, Takaba had also invited Ms. Himeko and Ms. Hatsumomo over for lunch. The two ladies kindly accepted and had shown up at Takaba's house without a minute to spare. However, they insisted that they cooked the meal as Takaba was perhaps stressed out due to work and other obvious things. He obliged and eventually found himself sitting on the living room couch, reading a book. It was a sunny day out, something that Takaba enjoyed. He left his front door open, allowing a warm summer breeze to blow through the house, bringing in the crisp smell of nature with it. Eiyo also sat on the living room floor, coloring and scribbling on a canvas with some ink pens.

Takaba was into depth with his book, '_Parenting 101_', was the title and he acquired it shortly after his permanent move to Nagasaki. It wasn't like the book was all too enjoyable, but it covered major key points that he needed to know.

In the midst of his concentration, he had heard the clank of high heels on the wooden floor. Mistaking it for one of the other two women in the house, Takaba casually looked up from his book and offered a peaceful smile. However, upon letting his eyes capture the full image of the woman before him, he felt his heart drop.

"Keik_"

"Save it, you little bitch." She began, quickly walking over to Takaba. Eiyo sat there, with confusion written all over his face as the woman approached Takaba.

"What are you doing here?" He stood, trying to keep his balance. Memories of abuse went through his head as Keiko glared at him with a devilish sneer.

Keiko just stood in front of him, with fury in her eyes. Her fists clenched, her body trembled and her heart was pounding through her chest. "You have ruined my life!" And with her powerful palm, she slapped Takaba so hard that he toppled over his feet, falling to the ground with a terrible thud.

"Takaba!" Eiyo yelled, but there was something different in his voice, there was something different in his eyes, not so much fear, but a strange hidden emotion. Even from the ground, Takaba saw the instant change in his pupils as tears rolled freely down Eiyo's cheeks, but never once did he let out a sob.

He let out a terrible scream.

Not even Keiko had expected the young boy to run towards her at a firing speed and jump on her, causing her to hit the ground harder than Takaba. There were still tears in his eyes, but this time, a twisted expression resided within them. This wasn't the little Eiyo Takaba knew as he angrily sat on Keiko's chest, clutching one of his ink pens. "Don't you ever hurt Taki-chan again!" And with a powerful and angry blow, he drove the pen into Keiko's shoulder, ignoring her agonizing scream. Takaba, who quickly got up, stood there paralyzed as he did it again in a different spot, with just as much anger as before.

"No…Eiyo…" Takaba had to force himself to move as Eiyo made way to stab her again. He had to somehow put his arms around Eiyo and pry him off of Keiko who lay there wailing in pain. Eiyo however, put up a fight, grabbing anything he could to stay attached to her. "Eiyo! Eiyo please!" But the little boy fought, he fought harder than he ever had before. He pushed Takaba, he tried punching him, and he tried to do anything he could to get to Keiko.

And then, Keiko stood, wobbly, but she stood. Takaba had just placed Eiyo down on the ground and didn't even realize that there was a gun pointed at him.

"Go to hell…" She spoke in a hoarse voice, brushing her finger against the cold metal. "And never come back!"

She pushed the trigger and the sound of the bullet was heard through the whole house. Takaba fell backwards painfully but not because of the gunshot. It felt as if someone had pushed him, as if someone had moved him out of the way…

"Eiyo…" Takaba opened his eyes and looked ahead of him. At first, everything seemed black and clouded, as the sound of the gunshot was still ringing in his ears. But there before him, panting and coughing up large amounts of blood was Eiyo. His white shirt was completely red, and there was an immense amount of liquid coming from his mouth. He remained on all fours, trying not to fall down, trying not to die. "EIYO!" Takaba yelled, practically jumping over to him and pulling him into an embrace. "Why…why…why would you do that!?"

Eiyo's eyes were blank as his head began to hang low. He tried to clutch on to Takaba's clothing but his grip began to loosen. "Eiyo…Eiyo…wakeup_" There was another gunshot, but this time, it came from behind Takaba. He quickly turned around to see Ms. Himeko standing behind the couch with a gun pointed straight at Keiko. She hadn't missed her target, as she had shot Keiko in the hand.

Keiko screamed again and dropped her weapon. She angrily backed up, turned around and made way towards the exit. Takaba watched as Hatsumomo strode from behind him quickly, with a gun in her hand. Even after Keiko had longed vanished out of the living room, Hatsumomo was hot on her trail as the sound of gunshots could still be heard outside.

Takaba at that moment, couldn't focus on anything anymore. Eiyo's blood had begun to stain his clothes.

Eiyo still lay in Takaba's arms, bloody and practically dead. His eyes were barely open as he looked up at Takaba. There was a smile on his little lips as he attempted to raise his arms to touch Takaba's face, to make him smile.

"Smile…Taki…" His voice was ragged. "I…I…protected Taki…"

Takaba hadn't even noticed Himeko who knelt down beside him. She swiftly placed her hand on Eiyo's wound and another on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Takaba sounded shocked and surprisingly angry.

"I need you to go upstairs and get some towels. They can't be wet, okay!"

Takaba didn't budge, he wasn't going to leave Eiyo there and Himeko could see that in his eyes. "_Akihito, _listen to me. The bullet shot him in his stomach literally inches away from his main vital points. He still has a chance, but he is bleeding out fast! I am a doctor, please trust me and do as I say. If you want Eiyo to survive, then go upstairs and get some towels."

There were tears in Takaba's eyes but he nodded.

"Okay…" He said in a shaky voice. "I'll try to be quick." And looking at little Eiyo one more time, he handed him to Himeko and with all his strength, peeled his eyes away.

* * *

**For a great portion of the story, Eiyo's true emotions have really been ignored and in this chapter, he just snapped. Eiyo has been afraid, he's been angry, etc. Takaba isn't telling him anything and seeing Takaba afraid and so distraught only reflects on Eiyo. So again, he snapped, he felt like he had to protect Takaba even at the cost of his own life because he loves Takaba. All those emotions stored within him finally combusted.**

**So I hope you liked it! **

**I'm so tired…it's 12:54 AM where I am right now so I need to go to bed. And I updated early because I have three major projects to do…so I won't be updating Sunday!**

**So good night or good morning.**

**Peace Out!**

**I don't own the Finder Series.**

**God Bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Again, thank you so much or the reviews! I'm so glad you guys like how the story is coming out. And on Asami's note, he's going to have some character changes because I really do love Asami and I hate to see him so inhuman. Also…I'm trying to find a way that Takaba actually ended up in this situation, like how did Asami even get him. I don't have definite way in my head, but there are a lot of ways this could go! _So… what are your ideas? _It would be cool to list them like in a review, or even if you're a writer yourself, you can write/post a little spin off just in your own way since I don't really have a legit back story for him ending up like would be really cool to see how other people picture Takaba getting stuck in this situation, five years prior to this story's setting. It's a suggestion if you ever feel like doing it, just for fun though!**

**Anyway, hope you find this chapter to your liking!**

* * *

With a bloodied hand, it was almost impossible for Keiko to grasp the keys to stick in the ignition. But she bit back her pain long enough to turn the car on and drive a short distance out of the drive way. Her foot brushed over the gas pedal and the wheels began to turn. She forced her aching hands to turn the steering wheel just so she could make it on to the main road. She knew she'd be free by then, far away from her captors. Just a few more seconds and she'd be_

Her tire was shot instantly, causing the car to halt. Seeing that it was impossible for her to drive any farther, she leapt out of the car, preparing to make a break for it. However, a bullet to her leg caused her to hit the ground hard. She wailed out in pain and attempted to crawl away, but the click of high heels behind her caused her to stop. She looked up to see the same woman in the same pink sun dress and matching heels. She had a gun in her hand.

"You must be Asami's wife." She stated, kneeling down next to her. "Keiko, the daughter of a failed politician?"

Keiko grunted. "How dare you insult me that way!" She spat. "You're nothing but a_"

"You _know,_ I'd watch what you say. Any insult coming from a mother who forsook her own child is rather invalid, wouldn't you think?"

"Who are you?" Keiko coughed up a bit of blood.

"My name is Hatsumomo! I was sent to protect Takaba and Eiyo and kill anyone who put them in danger. Eiyo is a sweet boy, I don't understand why you had to shoot him."

"He was a worthless piece of shit." Keiko managed. "He was sick in his head…I didn't want something like that_"

"You've said enough." Hatsumomo sat on her. "I hope Eiyo survives, because he'll go far. He'll just hear stories of how worthless his mother was."

Keiko felt the barrel of Hatsumomo's gun on her neck and began to sweat. "What are you doing?" Her voice was shaky.

"I'm going to kill you, as I was instructed to." Hatsumomo leaned down. "I don't mind killing scum like you. It's pretty fun to try and see all the ways I can torture you, _but, _you're an annoying pest. I want to end you quickly."

"Wait!" Keiko yelped. "If you kill me…you'll be arrested, killed! I'm the daughter of a politician, the wife of Asami Ryuichi! Don't you want to live!? You're just a woman, a spy, they'll kill you! Spare me and I'll offer you freedom, I can give you money you know!"

The gun clicked and Hatsumomo snickered. "You're begging, just like a dying dog! I don't want your money, and I don't care who you're married to or who your father is. I work for the Chinese Mafia, I couldn't give a damn about your connections. Goodbye, Mrs. Asami."

Her finger brushed against the trigger and she could almost feel the bullet ripping through a wailing Keiko's neck. _A coward, until the end. The very end… _

Hatsumomo's finger missed the trigger by inches as a burning sensation took hold of her stomach. There was a foot that made contact with her body, driving into her belly, causing her to fly off of Keiko like a piece of paper. Her own gun flew out of her hand as she fell backwards.

She heard a gasp from Keiko. "Kill her!" The woman ordered, causing Hatsumomo's eyes to shoot open. She looked up to meet Yoh's fierce eyes as he glared down at her, angrily.

_What is he doing here? _She thought, forcing herself to sit up.

"I can't let you kill my leader's wife." Yoh knelt down and took Hatsumomo's gun. There was a twinge of guilt in his eyes and Hatsumomo could only imagine why.

"You…" Keiko's voice rang through their ears. "Can't you see I'm shot! I'm bleeding! Help me!" She ordered angrily. "_Kill her! Kill that bitch with her own gun."_

Yoh stared at Hatsumomo and frowned, slowly shaking his head. He then turned towards Keiko. "I must make sure that you are safe first." He knelt down, and picked up a bloody Keiko. "Excuse me, my car is a few feet away, if you would hang on for a little more."

Hatsumomo watched silently as the two vanished. Why Yoh was in the neighborhood, she didn't know. Her only conclusion was that he was scoping Akihit's whereabouts. Perhaps Yoh was the man Eiyo described the day before. She now had at least a bit of an idea of his role in all of this. He rescued Keiko, Asami's wife, which meant that he was still working for Asami. She undoubtedly made the connection that his objective was to obtain Akihito. Rescuing Keiko was just a flaw in his mission, he was most likely waiting near the house all along, spying on every single thing. That explained why he was so quick to save Asami's wife.

Hatsumomo grunted and rubbed her head. Her objective was just to protect Akihito from Yoh… but there was no possible way she could protect him from Asami, even if she had Ryuisuke, Himeko and Dmitri on her side. Yoh was gone now, and it was a mystery as to why he didn't kill her. Regardless, she wouldn't even consider sparing his life the next time they met.

She sighed and reached into a breast pocket on her dress. She withdrew her pink phone and frowned as she began to dial a number. She didn't want to get him involved, but she was pretty sure the Japanese mafia would be after her group pretty soon. It would be nice to have some back up.

"Hello…" She spoke quietly, listening for the person on the other end of the phone. "Yes this is Hatsumomo. We have a little problem Feilong, regarding Yoh." She paused. "He's still alive, I wasn't able to kill him and he's working for Asami."

OoOoOoOo

The hours that followed were stressful for Takaba.

Eiyo had been partially operated on in the living room, on the floor. With no machinery or anything, his life was slipping out of Takaba's hands faster and faster. There was blood everywhere, staining the carpet and wooden floor around him. For a few moments, Eiyo had lost his pulse. His eyes had shut minutes ago and his chest began to sit at a stable position, not rising nor falling.

Takaba had seen Eiyo's life slip from him even before the ambulance came to take him. He knew that there was no longer any hope for the little boy as a gunshot wound that large practically ripped out his chest. When he saw Eiyo lifted onto the stretcher, he refused to believe that it was the same boy he had learned to love, the same boy he would've given his life for. All he saw now was a cadaver filled with wires and other fluids. Eiyo was long gone. He was on Earth for mere seconds and then taken away due to greed and jealousy.

Takaba refused to go to the hospital with the rest of the doctors and instead cleaned up what he could. For the most part, he felt emotionless, Ryuisuke had told him he was in shock before he left. It was common that the affects took a while to wear off. Takaba didn't want to return to his normal self, as he felt he would eventually break down.

Eiyo was gone, he had seen the damage that bullet had created. Takaba was truly alone now.

OoOoOoO

The surgery itself was long and tiresome. Eiyo had lost an immense amount of blood before and during the surgery. His skin was so pale that it almost seemed transparent, his veins literally popping through his skin, as if a paper was being held up towards a light.

Himeko was one of the three doctors who operated on Eiyo that night. The other two were Ryuisuke and Dmitri. Usually, a larger team of surgeon's would've been selected to perform a surgery such as this one, but seeing as it was an emergency, they had to make do with what they had.

The surgery took roughly five hours and even after everything, Eiyo was still in extremely critical condition. The three doctors had cleaned themselves up, stepped out of the operating room and just looked at the little boy through the glass.

It was painful, seeing the tubes and wires stuck through his little body as the veneration machine forced his chest to move upward and then downward. His eyes were sealed shut, and his forced breaths fogged the mask he wore.

"He's probably…going to die." Dmitri, the Russian doctor spoke. "It's a shame, none of us will ever be able to teach him."

Ryuisuke sighed. "You're tone is grim." He spoke. "But you're probably right. The impact that the bullet had in his body was…"

"We all saw Ryuisuke." Himeko tugged her brother's sleeve. "We tried our best. All we can do is hope he stabilizes overnight."

"But for now…we should consider talking to Takaba about funeral arrangements."

OoOoOoO

A day later, Takaba had received the news. He was told that Eiyo was in critical condition the night before, and that there was a slim chance he'd pull through and stabilize. Unluckily, Eiyo's condition had not reached a stability, in fact, he had gotten worse. Ryuisuke informed Takaba that Eiyo was being kept alive on the veneration machine. It would ultimately be Takaba's decision to decide when to take Eiyo off of the machines.

"A week…" Takaba had spoken emotionlessly into the phone. "Take him off in a week…." Ryuisuke had said something else but his words had fallen on deaf ears. Takaba just sat at his desk, silently, letting all the memories of Eiyo flood his mind, letting the realization of Eiyo's death hit him, like an unexpected curveball.

It was a game he was playing, wasn't it? Running away from Asami, thinking that he had a chance at freedom. It was funny to think about it, to think that for a second, he could've possibly won against Asami! What was Takaba even playing at, trying to beat a man like that at his own game?

He wanted freedom, he wanted freedom so badly, but it came at much too high a cost. To lose his identity, his life, his dreams and now Eiyo…Takaba wasn't even sure if he was free anymore. He felt trapped in his own emotions. There would be no way he would ever recover after such a loss, he didn't even know if he wanted to continue.

He had finally struck out of the game once and for all. He had hit his own home run only to find out that it was a fowl inning. He'd just have to go past the first plate, back to the dugout. He'd stay there, watching all the other players succeed while he kept his hands clutched on the railing of the fence.

Takaba would've laughed at his situation, if he had a little bit more spirit within him, if he had the faith that Eiyo would survive.

OoOoOo

Keiko returned to Asami after her hospital stay. Needless to say, Asami wasn't very pleased upon figuring out that Feilong's spy had managed to get loose, and after hearing the message this Hatsumomo left Kieko, it wouldn't surprise Asami if Feilong was on his way to Nagasaki right now.

Both Asami and Yoh were in a hotel room, silently discussing the last bits of Yoh's mission. He was given the end of the week to bring Takaba to a designated place and then, Asami would take him.

The plan seemed so flawless and so perfect, yet, Yoh could see something had changed in Asami's eyes. He actually looked sympathetic in regards to Eiyo's death, but Yoh brushed that thought off. Asami hadn't made any notion that he cared for Eiyo earlier, he would just start to care for him now.

Asami dismissed Yoh with a motion of his hand. After he heard the door to the penthouse shut, he stood up and walked to the room where Keiko lay, still awake. There was a fear that was visible in her eyes, when her husband entered the room and stood idly in the doorway.

"Eiyo is dead." If there was any hurt in his voice, it was cloaked with his usual emotionless tone. "Is that what you wanted?"

Keiko shrugged. "It was…it was an accident. But it doesn't really matter does it, his death didn't affect our lives."

Asami chuckled. "Your initial intention was never to shoot Eiyo, was it? You were poking your nose in my business, trying to get Takaba, weren't you?"

Even through the dim light, Keiko paled. But she held her nose up and pursed her lips. "That boy is even more useless than Eiyo. He was clouding your vision, he was ruining our life. I had to put an end to this, to all of this…so let's just go back to Tokyo, together. Takaba is nothing now, emotionless, Eiyo is gone, he's all the boy ever cared about."

Asami glared at her, as if she was some type of vermin. "Even my mother, who was forced to hide her emotions loved me." He gave a sadistic smile. "I could never see Eiyo as a son and not for the reason you believed. Eiyo was too sweet, he was too kind, and someone like that never belonged in this family. If he continued to live on with us, he'd be broken down, and he'd be nothing but an emotionless soldier." He walked towards the bed and by this time, he had already withdrawn a pistol from his coat. "You've failed to realize Eiyo's positive traits, and only focused on the ones you believed would bring you power, respect and fame." He extended his arm, despite Keiko's pointless begging. "Eiyo was still a human being and regardless of what you think, he was an Asami. I don't take kindly to anyone who so easily insults my family name."

Keiko was caught in mid-sentence as a bullet tore through her chest and then her neck. She fell off of the bed like a motionless doll creating a loud thump on the ground. Asami stared at her for a few seconds before placing his gun back in his suit jacket .She was sweating and crying before he shot her, allowing most of her make up to fall from her face. She truly was nothing short of being hideous.

Placing his gun back in his jacket, Asami called someone to get Keiko's body and dump it somewhere. He knew he was being rather grim, but not a feeling of regret fell upon him as he looked at the dead cadaver on the ground. She was just a pawn he used, and when she was getting too nosy, he had to rid of her somehow.

Now, he had work to do. If Feilong was going to be an issue then he had to move fast. Hopefully, Yoh knew how to play his cards right and evade his old boss. It would've been easier, all this time, for Asami to go to Takaba's house and take him himself. He knew where the boy lived, where the boy worked and practically his schedule.

But that would be too easy, for someone like Asami. He liked playing games, he liked randomly throwing pieces on his board knowing that a strategy would form. Yes, he knew that his Akihito had gone through a lot, but it was always a treat to toy with the boy, to see how far he could go before he snapped.

Asami welcomed the thought of seeing Takaba again and planned ever so thoroughly, the punishment his kitten would face.

OoOoOoOo

It was now the middle of the week and Takaba had refused to see Eiyo. He had been given a thorough description of how Eiyo looked and had no intention of seeing him like that. He was fully aware that Eiyo would be dead by the end of the week and frankly, he didn't think he had the strength to see that. He loved Eiyo with all his heart, but he couldn't bring himself to see him lying motionless on a hospital bed. He didn't want to remember Eiyo like that, he wanted to remember that strong, joyful boy.

He partially blamed himself for this, thinking that if he moved in front of Eiyo, if he wasn't so slow, Eiyo would've still been walking. To add salt to his own wound, he blamed himself for taking Eiyo with him in the first place. He should've just left him there with Asami and Keiko that night.

Takaba let all these negative emotions erupt like a volcano within his chest, and couldn't help but feel that these were the basic steps of the grief process. He was grieving, badly, and even if he hadn't cried yet, he was still hurting inside.

OoOoOoO

Takaba had decided to stay home that day. He found himself sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television, not really finding anything to please him. There was a plate on the sitting table that was abandoned with vegetables on it. Takaba hadn't really found his appetite after the incident with Keiko. He'd started leaving food on plates, just to try to get himself to eat anyway he could. He ate from here to there, maybe small things, they helped to keep him focused on other things. For the most part, he didn't find drowning himself in work to aid in forgetting Eiyo. Not that he could completely forget him, but being at work didn't distract him.

He didn't want to be distracted from Eiyo, the thought of that scared Takaba. That's why he had taken off of work, to be home, where he felt Eiyo's presence. Eiyo was his reason for freedom, and with Eiyo gone, he felt that urge for freedom would vanish. So he had to be here, just until the week was over, until he could finally give up his fight. After that, he wasn't sure what would happen.

A knock on the front door caused Takaba to perk up. "It's open." He called out rather lazily.

"It's me." It was Yoh, who greeted Takaba as he entered the home. "I came to check on you. You look terrible, what's up?"

"Eiyo was shot, and now he's going to die…" Takaba really hadn't said those words up until now. They rolled off his lips in an unnaturally emotionless tone.

"I'm sorry." Yoh's response was vague, as if he wasn't affected in the slightest. Takaba sat up and looked at him.

"I'm okay by the way, you don't have to stay here_"

"Let's go out eating."

Takaba stared at him. "I don't feel like going out."

Quietly, Yoh sat down on the sofa next to Takaba. "You're grieving Takaba, and I understand that. But if you starve yourself, it'll make things worse."

"I'm not starving myself, I just don't want to eat." Takaba managed. "Just not now."

"Well then tomorrow?" There was a hint of happiness in Yoh's voice as he nudged Takaba.

"I guess…" Takaba frowned. "Just call me."

There was silence that drifted over the two as Takaba turned away from Yoh and continued to flip the television channels. He wore a strange look on his face as his lips quivered a bit and his eyes incidentally began to water. He didn't know if it was Eiyo's death that made him like this, or the fact that Yoh was here, trying to make him feel better anyway he could. He managed to wipe some tears from his face before facing Yoh again.

"Thank you Yoh…I think it would be nice to go out eating." He forced his lips to curl into a smile. "Maybe it'll help me take my mind off of things."

The Chinese man stood and gave Takaba a hopeful smile. "I'm sorry about Eiyo, I really am. I didn't know him, but I'm sure he left a great impact on your life."

Takaba felt a warmth cloak his heart. "Thank you Yoh."

OoOoOo

Ryuisuke was beginning to worry about Takaba mainly due to the fact that he hadn't talked to him in regards to Eiyo's death. Takaba was going to need serious therapy after everything that happened to him recently. That night, Ryuisuke walked home not very wary of his surroundings. It was just a silent walk from the hospital back entrance to his car. He had plenty of time to think about things.

For one, he didn't exactly want to forget Takaba. He actually liked the young man's company and his endurance to stay strong. Eiyo's death was unfortunate, and Ryuisuke figured it would take a toll on Takaba, but there was something about him, a gleam in his eyes that was ever present. Yes, EIyo's death would affect everyone, but Ryuisuke had a feeling that in time, Takaba would be able to pull through. Ryuisuke had visited the hospital that day to check on Eiyo's condition and sadly, nothing had changed. He didn't really like the idea, of keeping a child on a veneration machine, it just seemed eerie. It would've been easier to just cut off the plugs and let him pass on normally, it wasn't like there was a soul left in that shell.

Ryuisuke sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. Why did things with his family have to be so troublesome? Why was Ryuichi such an odd character, why couldn't he just be a normal man? Ryuisuke partially blamed himself for the way his brother had turned out. If he didn't get up and abandon him then he would've still had some sense.

By now, Ryuisuke was closer to his vehicle than before and dug in his pocket for his keys. He saw in the distance, someone else getting out of their car in the hospital parking lot. This man wore glasses it looked like and his hair was light brown, an odd color. He vaguely reminded Ryuisuke of one of Ryuichi's close 'friends' that he met right before Ryuichi ignored him for twenty years.

_What was that man's name? _He thought to himself. _It started with a 'K'? _Shrugging it off, Ryuisuke got into his car.

OoOoOoOo

Asami's assistant had done his duty as he was told, and that was to dispose of Keiko's body. When he took her, she was barely alive, however, she would bleed out any moment. His instructions were simple, he just needed to discard of her without anybody looking. This young man figured that he was alone in that dark alley as he tossed the body bag into the dumpster that night. He never figured that his enemies were lurking in the dark corners, ready to take him by surprise at any moment. He was completely caught off guard by the warm fabric placed around his mouth. After that, everything went dark for him. He heard the whispers of foreigners as he was forced into an unknown vehicle.

OoOoOo

Feilong listened and watched as the boy screamed, cried and even begged as strange instruments were driven into his now exposed flesh. Feilong's workers had been at this for hours, all through the night, attempting to get some information on Asami's whereabouts from him. When Feilong finally realized that this boy either didn't know or wouldn't tell, he quickly ordered his workers to stop the torture and to leave, Feilong felt like interrogating this boy by himself.

"It's amazing, how much pain the human body can undergo before it finally breaks." Feilong spoke with boredom in his voice as he stood with his arms crossed, in front of the boy who presently sat tied in a chair. "Wouldn't you think so?"

The boy made way to say something but only gurgled as a stream of blood came from his mouth. Feilong, feeling an irritation grow in his chest, slightly inclined, grabbed the boys chin and jerked his head up. "If you care for your own pathetic life then tell me the whereabouts of your boss. Trust me, he doesn't give a damn about you." He glared at the boy who could hardly keep his eyes open.

"I don't know…" He managed. "I don't know anything…"

"Then why were you seen throwing his wife into a dumpster?" Feilong gave him a twisted smile. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I'd rather die than betray…Asami…" The boy slumped over and coughed up a great amount of blood. Feilong had stepped back just in time to avoid soiling his clothes. He watched as the boy gagged until there was nothing left. He began to wheeze and then slowly, he began to suffocat on his own blood.

Feilong stared at him with a frown forming on his face. This boy had given him little to no information on Asami meaning that Feilong had even less information on Yoh. Trusting Hatsumomo's word, he knew Yoh was in Japan somewhere and hopefully, that Keiko woman gave as much information she could before she finally died.

Still, Feilong was growing rather impatient. He didn't fancy being in Japan, nor did he fancy allowing a traitor to be alive and at large. In addition, this whole Akihito mess brewing threw him off a bit. He had speculations that this boy was still alive, but after Hatsumomo's story and seeing files on both Akihito and now this Eiyo, he was convinced. Now that Akihito was out of Asami's grasps, Feilong wouldn't mind seeing him again. Perhaps the two could even become friends. But before that, he had his own duties to deal with as he wanted to make sure Yoh followed the same fate that this stubborn boy did.

The door to the room had opened revealing Hatsumomo a few more Biase members. The group all had on gloves and white coats. Instinctively they all bowed when Feilong turned to look at them.

"Well?" His question was quick and snappy.

"We've learned Asami's whereabouts." Hatsumomo started. "And we also learned that Yoh will be in Akihito's company during the next few days."

"And is there a location on Akihito."

"Yes." Hatsumomo perked.

"Is Keiko dead?"

"Yes, we killed her like you ordered us to."

"Good, you may leave. Our journey here to Japan has left me tired, I think I'll be going to sleep soon. Tell Tao to prepare the bed." The doctors bowed before leaving. Hatsumomo on the other hand quickly advanced towards the boy who was still tied to the chair. She knelt down and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive." She looked up at her master with large eyes. "Is it possible that_"

"He's useless to me now. Kill him." His order was sharp. "I don't want him_"

"Forgive me, but he's quite harmless now." There was a hint of worry in her voice. "Can I take care of him? He's lost so much blood now that he'll perhaps be a vegetable or immobile."

Feilong sighed. "Like I said, he's useless now. Do what you want with him, just don't let him become a problem."

"In other words, keep him away from you? We could brainwash him, I mean he did work for Asami for a reason."

"I have a feeling he was nothing short of an errand boy." He watched as Hatsumomo untied him. "How is Eiyo? I'm interested in seeing him."

Hatsumomo frowned. "Well remember, he was shot. I called Himeko to figure out his condition and well…he's not in the best shape. He's on a veneration machine."

"I would still like to see him. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I thought our objective was to capture and kill Yoh."

"Well, you said Yoh would be in Takaba's company, correct? It would make sense for Takaba to visit Eiyo, if his bond with the boy is as strong as we think. And plus, I'm interested in seeing him, after all, he is Asami's son."

Hatsumomo slumped the boy over her shoulders. "If that's what you want, then we can see him tomorrow. He's not in the best condition, might I warn you."

Feilong followed her as she left the room. "He just seems rather interesting, that's all."

OoOoOoOo

Even though he had fought against it, Takaba had finally cried. It happened when he went into Eiyo's room, and saw everything exactly the same way, untouched, as if Eiyo would return later on that day. It finally dawned upon him that he made the choice to cut off Eiyo's life support. But wasn't it for the best? Wasn't it selfish to keep Eiyo hooked up on machines for the rest of his life? Takaba continued to cry until he finally fell asleep on Eiyo's bedroom floor.

He woke up the next morning to the sun peeking in from the window, caressing his face. There were dried tear streaks on his face that stung as he blank. He sat up, and took a deep breath, observing the room. The ray of the sun still remained, illuminating the room, filling every space with light.

Takaba couldn't help but feel a calming feeling about him as the warmth slowly began to affect him. Perhaps this would be a better day after he finally accepted the inevitable. He'd go out with Yoh, and the next day, Eiyo would be pulled off of the veneration machine. Takaba would still have to handle his funeral arrangements, but he had a feeling he'd get some help with that.

Looking ahead, all there was really left to do was continue on. That's what Eiyo would've wanted, he never liked seeing Takaba sad. So Takaba couldn't give up. He could grieve, and even feel lost, but he refused to give up.

He was still playing this game, and even if he'd suffered a major injury, he'd just have to come back in with a new strategy.

OoOoOoOo

At exactly eight, Yoh showed up to Takaba's house. He was dressed semi-formal and even had a single red rose in his hand. Takaba surprisingly felt a blush make way to his cheeks as he took the flower in his hand and smelled it. "Thank you." He muttered drawing a half smile from Yoh. "I'm sorry I'm not dressed_"

"It's fine." Yoh cut him off abruptly. "Takaba, you look beautiful, you always have, that's not something that takes much effort for you." There was almost a hint of guilt in Yoh's voice and a sudden change in his eyes. Takaba, so taken back by the comment, hadn't noticed the grim personality change Yoh had undergone.

"Let's go." He quickly spoke, extending his hand.

"Oh…okay." Takaba had time to place the rose on the table before he was quickly led outside. He began to grow worried by Yoh's quick strides. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a problem with the reservations, don't worry about it."

Takaba felt a strange feeling manifest in his heart, unsure whether it was fear or not. There was something off about Yoh, something strange about him, almost like this was a different man. He vaguely remembered Yoh from Hong Kong. He barely knew him then and he was even a little afraid of him. Though he didn't know him much now, he trusted Yoh enough with his life. At that moment however, things seemed different, Takaba began to regret getting into the car with him.

OoOoOoO

From outside, Takaba could see the restaurant was somewhat extravagant with blinking lights shining from the inside. However, it appeared to be quite vacant as it seemed not a car was in sight. Takaba felt the urge to yank his arm out of Yoh's grasp and run away but he was too scared to.

He remained quiet as Yoh pulled him towards the entrance and abruptly stopped. They both stared at the mahogany door, it had figures chiseled and carved into it, words and meanings. Takaba just remained silent as Yoh placed his hand on the knob.

"Akihito…" His voice was just short of a whisper, and his back was turned towards the photographer. "Forgive me."

Takaba wanted to say something, but was roughly pulled into the gleaming establishment. He held tightly to Yoh's hand before the older man finally released him. Takaba strangely felt lost, not being held the way he was just moments ago, and for some awkward reason, Takaba felt abandoned.

He turned to face Yoh , who now wore a look of disgust, self-disgust. "Yoh_"

Takaba stopped abruptly, when he heard a familiar chuckle come from behind him. He felt his heart drop instantly and a large lump form in the back of his throat. He stared at Yoh, in both hurt in confusion as he finally forced himself to turn around. He was met by that pungent odor of fresh smoke, mixed with the luxurious scent of expensive cologne.

He stared ahead, not daring to breathe, into the eyes of the man who would finally end his game. His brown hair as slick as ever, his golden as fierce as always and that smile ever so sadistic. He beckoned himself to speak.

"A…Asami…" The sounds rolled off of his lips like dripping water.

"Takaba." Asami greeted back letting a cloud of smoke escape his mouth. "Have you been enjoying your freedom?" He took a step towards Takaba, causing the younger man to back up. "How does it feel to be so close Takaba, only to be caged up again?" Takaba was too terrified to make a sound, there were only tears that rolled down his cheeks, and this seemed to be the affect that Asami wanted as his smile broadened. He extinguished his cigarette on one of the nearby ashtrays on the tables, and glared at Takaba.

Without a word, Asami quickly advanced towards Takaba and took a firm hold of his arm. Takaba let out a half silent sob and attempted to break free from his captor. For seconds, a pitiful squabble went on before Asami roughly placed his lips onto Takaba's nearly forcing the photographer off of his feet. The kiss was passionate, but not filled with love. Takaba tasted lust, anger, and dominance…everything that he thought he had freed himself of. He could do nothing as Asami's hands explored his body, violating him until he nearly felt his legs give way under him.

"Please…" He found the strength to break free from the suffocating kiss and breathlessly spoke. "Please Asami…Just let me go…"

Asami stood straight then, still grasping Takaba's arm. His eyes were filled with the fire of greed and possession as he glared daggers at Takaba. "Never again." He spoke, his tone executed a great amount of anger. "I will make you _pay _for what you've done."

"Asami_"

"You've escaped from you master." Asami inclined to whisper in Takaba's ear. "Your punishment will fit your crime."

Takaba tried one final time to break free of Asami's grasp, but he was too slow. Asami had withdrawn a cloth from his suit jacket and violently planted it on Takaba's nose. Takaba began to fall, he began to lose consciousness…he began to feel his freedom slip from his grasps. He never hit the ground, he wasn't even granted that freedom. Someone caught him and held him in their strong arms.

Takaba felt his courage vanish completely now.

Here he was caged again, freedom was only a temporary illusion.

OoOoOoO

Feilong and Hatsumomo had arrived at the hospital just a few minutes after Eiyo was taken off of the veneration machine. Ryuisuke regretfully informed them that Eiyo would die any moment now. Feilong, who didn't take kindly to that statement decided he would see Eiyo or Eiyo's cadaver despite the warnings from the doctor. He quickly vanished into Eiyo's room as both Hatsumomo and Ryuisuke talked.

He shut the door behind him and looked ahead, frowning at the image of a body covered by a sheet. He slowly, with reverence, moved towards the bed. There was a sadness about him as he sat in the chair near the bedside. He listened to the machines as they each shut off permanently one at a time. Their lights blinked on and off until their screens grew completely dark.

Feilong let out a sigh, as it disturbed him to see a child in such a way. Eiyo was so young, yet life had treated him so cruelly. Feilong, didn't believe in Heaven or Hell, but he hoped that this boy would end up somewhere peaceful, somewhere where he could be happy or even_

There was a movement within the sheets that ruined Feilong's thought process. He watched in confusions as the little boy struggled with the white fabric before throwing it to the ground and taking a breath of fresh air. He coughed first, a painful cough that caused him to place a hand on his chest. Then he stretched and winced a bit before placing his arms back down.

He looked around the room only to meet the wide eyes of Feilong. "I'm hungry." He spoke in an oddly high pitched voice. "Do you have any candy?" If Feilong had been a weaker man, he would've passed out. But now, he slowly stood keeping his eye on Eiyo before he left the room with a quick stride.

He made way to Ryuisuke office where he and Hatsumomo continued to talk. They both stopped suddenly when they saw the puzzled look on his face.

"Feilong_"

"I thought you said he was dead." Feilong's statement was addressed towards Ryuisuke. "Eiyo, right? The boy with brown hair."

"Well yeah_"

"Then why is he sitting up? Why is he talking?" When Ryuisuke gave Feilong a puzzled expression, the Chinese man rolled his eyes. "You are such an incompetent man. I never thought I'd live to see the day when I would meet such a stupid doctor." Feilong left the room and the two shocked doctors followed after him. He was complaining, making Ryuisuke feel worse than he already did. Hatsumomo advanced before the two men and made her way into the room.

She saw little Eiyo sitting up and staring at her. He smiled when he saw her and Ryuisuke enter the room.

"You're alive!" Hatsumomo nearly squealed as she quickly rushed over to Eiyo and engulfed him in a hug. Eiyo seemed a little distant as his eyes began to shut again. Ryuisuke who was still attempting to recover from the insults he had taken earlier quickly jumped back into action and rushed towards Eiyo, planting the IV back into his system and hooking him back up to some of the machines.

"You pulled through." He muttered quietly. "You stabilized, we just had to let you breathe for yourself."

Hatsumomo had finally released Eiyo and quickly made way to help Ryuisuke. "We should tell Akihito."

"In a while, let's make sure things are alright though…" Ryuisuke replied taking a step back. "Are you comfortable Eiyo?"

Eiyo stared at his IV. "I'm hungry and it feels like there is a hole in my stomach. I'm really hungry." He repeated over and over again that he was hungry. Hatsumomo quickly offered to buy him something to eat leaving just Feilong and Ryuisuke in the hospital room with little Eiyo. Ryuisuke continued to check on the machines and any excess data.

Feilong, who presently leaned on the door frame decided to come into the room. He stood behind Ryuisuke and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" He said as the older man finished what he was doing. Ryuisuke turned to face Feilong. "It wasn't fair for me to say that. You're not stupid, you're a very smart man. You just made a dumb mistake."

"Well, I am slow! It can't be helped_"

"Don't brush it off." Feilong snapped. "I apologized."

Ryuisuke looked rather confused but smiled. "You're difficult, but I forgive you and I've missed you."

Feilong let a smile make way to his lips. "Three months is a long time to be apart."

Ryuisuke leaned down and pressed his lips on Feilong's just for a short second before turning back to Eiyo. "But you're not really here for me are you?"

Feilong chuckled as Eiyo reached for Ryuisuke glasses. "Yes and no. I'm here on business, but it's always refreshing to see the man I love."

"Business." Ryuisuke repeated. "That doesn't sound good." He had now taken his glasses off and had given them to Eiyo. He bore a striking resemblance to Asami, it was almost disturbing.

"Don't worry about it." Feilong replied, just staring.

"Yeah…can you stay in here with Eiyo for a while? I need to make a call outside."

Feilong crossed his arms. "And who are you calling?"

"Akihito." And with that, Ryuisuke left Eiyo and Feilong to themselves.

* * *

**Well this chapter was too long, but I think I fit all the important pieces together. And yes, Ryuisuke and Feilong do have something going on, (they're together) …a bit has happened within and before the five year span, and plus, I kind of pair them in a few of my other fanfics and AU's, so yeah. but you'll figure more out a tiny but more about them in the next chapter.**

**And Eiyo survived! Yeah! But Takaba…ooh…Takaba's not in a good position either. Eventually Asami was going to catch him, and it happened to be when he was at his weakest point. I hope that made sense, Takaba was a little unstable. And Yoh, oh f*ck you, what a joke. **

**Now, I'm really really sleepy! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think and I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter!**

**Good night!**

**Peace out Homies!**

**I don't own the Finder Series!**

**God Bless!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so glad you like it! I notice there's confusion about Takaba's personality, so check out my explanation on my page to clear that up! For those of you who like the story, thank you for sticking with me this far. If you don't like the story, then I'm sorry, my works just may not your type! Oh, by the way, thanks for everyone who reviewed 'Homeland'! So for the next chapter, hope some things are cleared up. And oh, this chapter of 'Caged' has a little information regarding Feilong and Ryuisuke, and oh yeah, Yoh's outcome as well. This chapter may open the door to some other things/plots but they won't be further explained past this chapter nor do I ever plan to post them as stories, just to let you know. And let's not forget, Takaba's out come…I hope you all like how the chapter turns out.**

**And it is so hot here in Texas today. I know I'll be complaining when it gets to be 100+ degrees, but it's just too much to take right now! Sad face…**

* * *

By now, there were Biase agents prowling the streets of Nagasaki, leaving no corner unturned. They were silent, as they whipped through the night like air that rustled through leaves. Secretive and precise, they had already spotted their enemy hours before he was aware.

They'd found Yoh in a hotel drinking a vast amount of alcohol. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands almost as if he was disappointed in himself. The servants who presently stood in the window, watching him, Wanpu, Jun Lee, and Tatsumomo, exchanged looks of confusion.

"Is this man crying?" Wanpu, the eldest of the three had asked kneeling on the railing of the balcony. "Is this the right man?"

Tatsumomo leaned on the balcony rail and shrugged, he looked less concerned than his elder. "He matches the description of the man that betrayed Feilong and we've gained enough evidence from other Diet members, and of course, Feilong himself." He gave Wanpu a casual smile. "Why?"

"Something seems wrong about him, that's all." Wanpu sighed. "For one, if he is a high skilled hitman, then why hasn't he noticed us yet?"

"He's drunk." Tatsumomo snapped. "If the crying didn't tell you anything." He withdrew his gun from his suit jacket. "Let's just get it over with_"

"Hey, we're on orders to bring him, _alive." _Wanpu grabbed his subordinate. "If we do what we're told, we can get back to Taiwan sooner _without _any trouble." He moved his bangs from his eyes to get a better look at Yoh. "I think we should wait until he sleeps. Just stay quiet."

Tatsumomo frowned. "That'll take hours, come on. Don't you want to get this done with quickly, I _hate _Japan. It's not that complicated to take him on and bring him to the boss' brother. He's drunk anway."

In the midst of the two young men's bickering, the quiet girl, Jun Lee advanced passed them and placed her hands on the knob of the balcony window. She twisted the metal handle until it opened for her. It seemed the two men caught on to her as they fell silent, and followed her. Quietly, the three stepped over the window seal and onto the floor of the bed room. Yoh's back was turned, but the trio figured he was aware of their presence in his hotel room. They stopped suddenly when he placed his bottle on the ground and stood.

"You work for Feilong, I assume?" He spoke breathlessly in Cantonese, with his back turned.

"We don't really work for Feilong. We work for his brother. When we were younger though, we were the house servants to the Liu family…so you can say we still work for him." Wanpu replied in the same language. "Feilong and his brother became allies a while back after a few disputes here and there and a Russian guy. I can't quite recall his name or what he looked like."

"Mikhail?" The name rolled off of Yoh's lips like a dangerous venom.

"Yeah, some ill-fated romance, but we're not telling that story now…" Wanpu shrugged. "Besides, I think you know why we're here."

Yoh turned to face them. There was neither a look of sadness nor happiness on his face, he only wore a blank expression with large bags under his tired eyes.

"I will not allow myself to be killed by you." His voice sounded threatening and he even showed a hint of anger.

Tatsumomo stepped forward. "My sister was right about you. You think you're pretty 'high and mighty', but to me you're nothing but a rat. A dog with his tail between his legs."

Yoh grimaced at the insult receiving a smile from Tatsumomo. "Did I anger you?"

OoOoOo

Despite the fact that it was three against one, Yoh still held his own for a great amount of the fight, but eventually, the trio was able to subdue him. However, not without injury as the three felt Yoh's drunken wrath. His consumption of alcohol did suppress his skills, if anything, it enhanced them. By the end of the night, the hotel room was ruined, and the three servants were tired. Yet, their objective was obtained, as Yoh lay on the ground, motionless.

OoOoOo

Ryuisuke had still continued to check on his nephew that night. Both he and Feilong ended up staying at the hospital until early that next morning.

Eiyo had found comfort in talking with Feilong during the night. He talked so much that neither he nor Feilong had any sleep. He rambled about how hungry he was and how he wished he could stop eating from the feeding tube connected to his stomach. He continuously asked Feilong about his hair, his country, his clothes, his language and strangely questioned why he was so pale. After Feilong was somewhat forced to give Eiyo a personal autobiorahy, Eiyo gave his own autobiography. He explained how his name was supposed to be 'Meiyo', but for some reason, Takaba took off the 'M', on the birth certificate and put 'Eiyo', instead. He told Feilong he liked the name 'Eiyo' better.

During their conversation, Ryuisuke found himself in his office, at odds. He had called Takaba about ten times now to tell him that Eiyo had indeed survived. Not once had Takaba answered, he hadn't even responded to Ryuisuke's texts or voice mails.

Ryuisuke then came up with two conclusions. The first one being, Takaba had become so overwhelmed with grief and pain that he had decided to end his own life. The second one being, Takaba was in danger. While none of the two were the best conclusions, Ryuisuke prayed that it was the latter. If Takaba was in danger, then there was a high possibility that he was still alive.

Ryuisuke, who presently stood in his office took a look at the clock, it was already well past midnight, however, he still had some time to go to Takaba's house and see if he was alright. It was worth a shot.

Making his way into the lobby and bumping into numerous sleep deprived surgeons just like himself, he finally stumbled back into Eiyo's room where Eiyo and Feilong were still talking.

"I'm going out." Ryuisuke knocked on the door frame to get both of their attention. Feilong looked up at him confused. "Do you have any idea how late it is?" He asked, a hint of hidden concern lingered in his voice.

"Yeah! I'll be fine. It's for erm...can you come over here?" Ryuisuke asked nervously as Feilong stood and quickly rushed over to him. "I can't reach Akihito." The two stood just outside the door. "And I didn't want to mention that in front of Eiyo."

"Well, what are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to go over to his house_"

"Stop." Feilong silenced Ryuisuke with a wave of his hand. "With Yoh in Nagasaki as well as Asami and his immediate family, I have a feeling Takaba's absence has something to do with them. That being said, for you, an unarmed man, to go looking for Takaba in the midst of things, would be foolish."

"In the midst of things_"

"I ordered the death of his wife yesterday. I have a feeling this situation may've grown worse. At my expense however, it has nothing to do with you. It would make more sense for me to go searching for Takaba. You are a doctor, act like a doctor." He looked up at Ryuisuke with a composed expression. "I deal with underground things like this all the time." He made way to turn around, but Ryuisuke grabbed his arm.

"Listen. First of all, the minute I met Takaba Akihito he became another problem on my plate, he and Eiyo so I'm not just going to sit here while you and my brother go at each other. Second of all, that was your choice to kill my brother's wife, but it doesn't matter that it's at your expense, I think you're starting to forget that I'm related to the Asami's. I have a right to know what's going on with that family, don't I? And isn't it dumb for you of all people to go scoping Takaba about. What if my brother has him? Last I checked, you two weren't exactly friends and I had to figure that out the hard way. If I'm correct, aren't you in 'his territory', do you know what will happen if he finds out that you're trying to take Takaba, from him? If Ryuichi's not below keeping a kid trapped for five years, I'm pretty sure your life won't mean anything to him_"

"That's none of your business." Feilong yanked his arm away. "What happens between me and your brother regarding Underworld business has nothing to do with you. And that goes for everything that I do that regards my private business. It's about time you stop sticking your nose in my work."

There was a painful silence that drifted by as Ryuisuke practically glared at Feilong. "I've had to learn the hard way, that I have no business getting into your private affairs." Ryuisuke turned away and took out his phone. "I'm going whether you want me to or not."

Feilong felt a bit of guilt prickle his heart as he realized the impact his insults had on Ryuisuke. He took a step forward as if he meant to take Ryuisuke by the arm and apologize, but he just let the older man walk off. He was never that good with apologizes or his emotions in general. It was common for him to hurt someone with the words he said but he never liked the feeling of really hurting Ryuisuke.

A few seconds passed and Feilong found himself back in the familiar hospital room, sitting next to Eiyo. The little boy had taken a few strands of Feilong's hair and had begun to play with them. Feilong smiled at Eiyo, though there was obvious hurt in his eyes.

"I like Fei-chan!" Eiyo yelped still holding his hair. "He's really nice and smart, even though he's quiet. He's also kind."

Feilong chuckled. "I wouldn't say kind…or nice." At that, Eiyo dropped the loose strands of Feilong's hair and let them fall over his shoulder. Feilong gave him a warm smile before looking down at his hands. Eiyo stared at him and crawled over towards him.

"Why is Fei-chan sad?"

"It's common to be sad when you've done a lot of bad things in life." Feilong answered honestly. It was strange, for someone such as himself to openly admit such a thing about himself, but in the presence of Eiyo, an innocent child who wasn't so quick to judge, Feilong felt better, he felt like he had nothing to hide.

"Bad things?"

Feilong nodded. "You can't be that bad though!" Eiyo beamed. "Mr. Ryuisuke likes you a lot it looks like!" Eiyo tugged on Feilong's sleeve. "Doesn't he?"

"Ryuisuke is a fool when it comes to his heart. He is so willing to see the good in everyone. He tends to overshadow the negative characteristics of a person with the positive characteristics he finds." Feilong laughed. "It's hard to believe that he found anything positive about me, honestly…I don't deserve someone like him." He gave a painful smile.

"You and Mr. Ryuisuke love each other?"

Feilong nodded. "I'm doing a bad job at showing_"

"How do you and Mr. Ryuisuke know each other?"

Feilong sighed. "To make the story short, a few years ago, he was stationed at a hospital in China in order to 'bring it back up'. It was crashing, losing money and workers. I was fifteen at that time, he was twenty eight, there's a thirteen year difference between us." He took a breath. "I used to get very ill as a child, and I had already been seen by China's best doctors, so when my father heard of a great doctor coming to China from another country, he quickly scheduled an appointment. Ryuisuke became my doctor. He did his job right and not only did I eventually get better, but his hospital also prospered. Shortly after he left. We officially met again years later when I was twenty one…and…"

He paused for a while as old flashbacks began to catch up with him. He remember his ill-fated romance with Asami and the prolonged pain he went through afterwards. These memories had left an ever lasting imprint in his heart, in his soul, haunting him for years. He couldn't escape the pain he felt nor could he deny the person he had been molded into due to those tragic events that occurred years ago. Because of that, he was so unwilling to let anyone in, he hated the fact that there were people that existed who actually knew the real him.

"…it took some time. Things had happened before with Ryuisuke's brother and I was quite spiteful of his family. Eventually though, I was able to put my hatred aside, as Ryuisuke actually did love me, and I grew to love him. Things were great for a while, a few years actually. Everything just went downhill when I turned twenty six…Ryuisuke had taken a bullet for me, after an enemy had taken an attempt on my life. He fell into a coma, for two years and during those two years, I became a terrible person…I was worse than I was before." He stopped and shook his head.

He figured the one person who had been most affected by his wrath and agony during that time was Takaba. For that, Feilong was terrible sorry. His mistakes regarding that incident still haunted him, daily. He was sure that now, after all these years, Takaba wanted nothing to do with him and Feilong wouldn't blame the photographer. And despite the fact that Takaba had somewhat 'forgiven' Feilong and there was some amount of neutrality between them, Feilong knew he could never fully repent for what he'd done to Akihito.

Eiyo stared as the silence drifted on. He frowned, as there was a noticeable change in Feilong's face,in his eyes. Even a child could tell that this man was emotionally ruined and trying to hide or mask his feelings just resulted in him feeling worse.

"It's okay Fei-chan! Taki-chan used to tell me that everyone makes mistakes! Even big ones. Taki-chan used to get in a lot of trouble for making mistakes, but they only made him stronger he says. Even I make mistakes, but I learn new things from them! Fei-chan, you shouldn't be sad even if you do think you're a bad person!" He beamed. "I think there is enough love to replace that bad things you do! And I really do love Fei-chan!"

Feilong smiled. "You remind me of Tao."

"Tao?" Eiyo replied.

"He used to live with me, but he's gone now. School took him. He's in another country studying, I don't get to see him a lot." He frowned slightly.

"I'm pretty sure he misses you."

"Do you think so?"

"It's impossible not to miss someone you love!"

Eiyo giggled.

OoOoOoOo

Ryuisuke checked Takaba's house and found nothing.

He was surprised to see that the front door was unlocked and decided to 'investigate' further. While walking around the house that night, he called Takaba's cell over and over again, attempting to hear a ring tone or something of the sort. Much to his dismay, nothing happened. He went upstairs into Takaba's bed room and grew curious when he realized the bedroom window was open. Perhaps Takaba had usually left it open, regardless it seemed eerie.

For another two hours, Ryuisuke thoroughly investigated the house until finally, he exhausted all possible ideas, and in addition, he was very tired. He supposed that he should've felt a lot more worried about Takaba's strange absence but at the moment, he didn't have the strength to continue on. Where to look, who to contact…all these thoughts raced through Ryuiuske mind as he made way back to the hospital.

By that time, it was about four in the morning. Ryuisuke found himself sluggishly walking to his office until he finally took refuge in his desk chair. He was too tired to check on Eiyo or to see if Feilong was still sitting there in the hospital room.

He only spent five minutes checking on files that an intern had laid on his desk before he finally lost his ability to stay awake and leaned over, falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

Ryuisuke woke the next morning to his phone ringing.

He was disoriented, and much to his dismay had slept on his good pair of glasses. He was practically a blind man as he searched through his desk for another pair. He found some. They weren't as good as his other spectacles, but they did their job. Ryusiuke stood and stretched feeling rather dirty and hungry.

He looked at the clock and realized that it was nine in the morning so lazily, he made his way to the patient's floor where Eiyo still lay, sleeping peacefully. His heart warmed a bit as he temporarily forgot the strange events of the night before. Shaking his head, Ryuisuke backed out of the room, nearly tripping over himself. Without wasting anytime, he exited the hospital, went home, cleaned himself and returned.

This took all of fifteen minutes.

He entered Eiyo's room before going back into his office. The little boy still slept peacefully, but stirred about in his slumber. Ryuisuke smiled slightly before turning away and heading back to his own office, a little brighter than a few minutes before. He quickly organized his belongings and papers and instinctively, took hold of his phone that he had left on his desk when he went home to clean himself up.

He tapped in the code and quickly scrolled through the messages. To Ryuisuke's dismay, there were no messages from Takaba, however there was a very long message from Feilong. Ryuisuke mentally cursed at himself for not realizing Feilong's absence when he went into Eiyo's room earlier that morning.

_"Sorry about last night, I really am…" _The message continued on and on as Ryuisuke quickly skimmed over it. He planned to eventually read it all later, but he was too busy at that moment. _"I have some business to take care of. After this, I'll be back in China." _Ryusiuke grimaced at the last part. He quickly slipped his phone in his pocket and sighed.

He began to pace around his room, not at all sure what to do. On one side of his coin, he had Takaba who had gone missing, and now Feilong who had vanished. It was never a good thing when Feilong vanished unexpectedly.

He managed a sigh as he again, walked into Eiyo's room. The two people he cared most about had vanished, and he didn't even know where to start looking.

"Mr. Ryuisuke…" Eiyo presently sat up, stretching and yawning. "Good morning."

"Good morning Eiyo, how are you feeling?" Ryuisuke managed a smile.

"I'm hungry." Eiyo pouted. "And they said if I take this tube out of my tummy, all the food will come out."

Ryuisuke chuckled. "Let's just pretend for a while that you're stomach isn't in the best shape. I promise that in a few days you'll get to eat real food. Just keep on waiting Eiyo."

The little boy smiled. "Okay…um…may I ask a question?"

"Go for it." Ryuisuke sat on the chair next to Eiyo.

"Where is Taki-chan, will he come?"

Ryuisuke nodded. "Yes." He lied. "He's just busy right now. You must be patient Eiyo, you'll have to wait for a long time. Besides, he'll want to see you when you're all better. He just left to go do something_"

"Like Fei-chan left! Is Fei-chan going to see Taki-chan!? Fei-chan left this morning. He was talking on the phone in a strange language. He sounded really angry, but I couldn't understand him…" Eiyo itched his head. "But then he started to talk normal again…and he said something like…safe home…I don't remember! But maybe, he'll bring Taki-chan here and we can all eat together."

"Um…" Ryuisuke stared confused. "Hey Eiyo, I'll be right back, is that okay?"

Eiyo nodded. "I'll still be here."

OoOoOoOoO

When Feilong had received the news that his 'subordinates' had captured Yoh, he rushed to the destination he had previously designated almost immediately. A small, one room building, located on the country side of Nagasaki. Isolated and alone…it was the perfect place for Feilong to have his first encounter in a long time with Yoh. He didn't hold any feelings of regret, sadness or conflict. It was apparent to him, that he knew what he had to do. He had already let Yoh escape him once for betrayal, but this time, he doubted he would be as merciful.

Yoh had selfishly surrendered to Asami and in doing so, he'd gotten Takaba involved. Feilong had already obtained the information from his subordinates, and knew the entire story. He had tried his best to conceal his anger when speaking on the phone while he was in the hospital, but eventually, he lost his temper due to the fact that Takaba's whereabouts were still mystery. All that could be confirmed at the time was that Takaba was in fact in Asami's possession.

Feilong had calmed down since then, but his anger had in no way subsided. His blood was still boiling and his heart pumped faster and faster. He grew ever closer to his destination and his urge to mutilate Yoh grew stronger and stronger. It would take a miracle for Yoh to survive his meeting with Feilong.

OoOoOoO

"Thank you for your hard work. All of you." Feilong spoke standing at the entrance of the 'safe house'. The group of three that had retrieved Yoh, Tatsumomo, Wanpu and Jun Lee, all stood in front of Feilong. That day, the three wore similar changshans, save for Jun Lee, who wore a cheongsam. They bowed to Feilong after he finished speaking.

"It's not a chore to help out an old friend." Wanpu, their leader stood straight again.

Feilong managed a smile. "You are free to leave, but don't hesitate to come back to China and visit."

"It would be nice to visit the Biase establishment again after all these years." Tatsumomo spoke, placing his sedge hat on his head. "It would be fun to annoy my sister again, like we used to."

Feilong chuckled. "We aren't children anymore, but I welcome the idea." He slightly inclined. "I thank you all again for aiding me. Yoh is a difficult case, and I trusted your skills, I'm glad I did. Please send Yan my regards as he allowed the three of you to venture all the way here."

"Yes Feilong," Tatsumomo grinned. "But we would've come anyway." He turned on his heel. "Well see you later then."

Wanpu smiled. "Until next time." He turned and followed Tatsumomo. The last person left was Jun. Just like always, she remained silent, never speaking a word. She only skipped towards Feilong and gave him a silent hug. When the two finally broke a part, she gave him a hopeful smile before turning around and catching up with the other two.

Feilong's smile vanished as did the trio. Wanting to waste no time, Feilong entered the safe house.

OoOoOoOo

The safe house was small inside, as there were only four walls and a mat in the center. Today, there was a bloody mat in the center as Yoh lay there, nearly motionless and tied by his wrists. He sat up, or attempted to sit up, when Feilong entered the room, shutting the door roughly behind him.

"Yoh…" The name rolled off of Feilong's lips like a curse as he glared down at his subordinate. "You have truly tried my patience."

Yoh took a heavy breath as the torture he had been subjected to rendered him breathless. "Then punish me." He spoke silently.

"Are you joking?" Feilong walked towards him. "Is this your idea of forgiveness?"

"It's my ideal for penance." Yoh replied quietly. "For everything I've done to you, for all the pain I've caused you. Here I am for you to punish, to finally end the suffering I have caused you."

"You have caused me anguish and pain, and on your behalf I have suffered. I will not deny that." Feilong took a few steps back. "I have no shame in admitting the truth to a man whom will be dead in less than an hour." He took his gun from the holster around his leg and smiled. "But this is not about me, nor is it about you. This about Takaba Akihito. My love has its limits, and a cheating, lying snake crosses the line."

"Then end it." Yoh's voice was precise, almost demanding. Even in his painful position, he still found the strength to turn and stare Feilong in the eyes. "But when you do, I want to see you…I want you to look at me so you realize…so you can understand, that I am truly sorry. I do not seek nor ask for your forgiveness, but only for you acknowledgment." In a chivalrous way, he bowed his head. "It would honor me, to have my life taken by you, and only you." Feilong sneered. "So gullible, even until the end." He pointed his gun at his victim. "Good bye Yoh."

His finger teased the trigger for seconds before he actually pulled, and even when he did, he was forcefully knocked off of his balance causing him to miss. Something or someone strong, had gotten a hold of him from behind rendering him motionless. His gun was thrown out of his hand causing him to move harshly like some type of wild animal, attempting to break free of his captor.

"Release me_"

"Feilong! Calm down, it's me!" Ryuisuke's voice broke through the intensity of Feilong's struggle causing the younger man to finally relax.

"Ryuisuke! Why are you here? Let me go!" Feilong ordered as he began to move wildly again.

"No! You can't just kill him_"

"Because of him, Akihito is_"

"I know! Hatsumomo told me everything_"

"Then you should understand!" Feilong had gotten the upper hand and had eventually broken free from Ryuisuke's grasp. He had regretfully punched Ryuisuke in the gut, rendering him immobile for a few seconds. Feilong then rushed to grab the gun and finish off Yoh, but again, his determined husband had somehow gotten ahold of him.

Feilong had slapped Ryuisuke causing his glasses to go flying, but the older man was still on him. "Let me go!" Feilong ordered again, louder. "Don't you even care about what he's done?!"

"Yes, I do! But you can't just go killing people! I know you do it for a living, I know it's normal for you, but it's not normal for me. I'm not just going to sit here and let you shoot a man…we can fix all of this without having to hurt someone else. Please, just listen to me!"

Yoh watched in silence as the two stood there in a strange position. Ryuisuke's grip on Feilong from behind had loosened up a bit but he still held on to him. "I have a feeling your hatred for this man is much more personal than I thought and I won't ask you about it. But I _won't _let you kill him…we can work this out, without bloodshed." Feilong clenched his free fist. His heart began to pump faster and his blood grew hotter than it had before. "Forgiveness is the key to many solutions."

And like that, Feilong felt the gun drop from his hand. He felt Ryuisuke's grip completely loosen and slowly, he moved from his lover's arms. Feilong glared at Yoh who was all but dead. His injuries began to suffice and the amount of blood loss began to take its course.

"He's a useless piece of shit now." Feilong grimaced. "Do whatever the hell you want to do with him." He didn't say another word as he left the safe house with an air of anger about him. He wasn't at all surprised to see Hatsumomo standing out there by her car. She seemed quite fearful when she saw Feilong approaching her.

"I'm sorry_"

"Thank you for telling him." Feilong spoke in a rather snappy tone. "But I don't wish to hear another word about this. I'm going back to the hospital, then the hotel, after that we're looking for Akihito. Please try to keep quiet about that."

OoOoOoOo

Yoh's condition wasn't the best, but Ryuisuke had seen worse. Things would just be a little difficult, as the drive to the hospital would be painful for Yoh, but that was the least of Ryuisuke worries.

His phone, had been aggressively ringing for the past twenty minutes and he'd chosen to ignore it. Now, as it urgently vibrated against his thigh, he couldn't ignore it any more. He was presently bent over, looking down at Yoh when he answered it without checking the collar idea.

"Hello." He spoke rather emotionlessly. "Dr. Asami speaking."

The voice on the other end nearly caused him to drop his phone.

OoOoOoO

From what Takaba felt as he sat up, groggy and tired, his room was air condition. There wasn't an open window allowing air to fly in, nor were there curtains beating softly against the wall. Just a quiet air condition, silently humming above him. Takaba looked around the room, placing a hand through his fading hair and taking in a breath of his surroundings. Smoke and cologne were the two scents that brought him back into his painful reality as a horrid realization hit him. He felt his heart race, and automatically, his eyes darted around the room as he looked for some kind of quick escape. The window was sealed shut and the door wasn't really an option. Takaba had weighed his advantages and disadvantages and sadly, he didn't have a chance.

He tried to force himself to move, to do something, but he was stopped by a sudden and quite embarrassing realization of himself. He was naked. His clothes had been ripped off of his body as now, the only thing that covered him was a blanket. Instantly, he began to sweat out of fear as the cool air from the AC caused him to shiver. Takaba tried to breathe, he tried to calm down, he tried to look at the brightside of the situation but found his options scarce.

"So you've finally woken." The voice from the doorway caused Takaba to jump as he turned to see Asami entering the room. He wasn't quite surprised to see that the man hadn't changed a bit. He was still as attractive as ever, however now, he had an air of fury about him.

"A..Asami?" Takaba spoke quietly, shivering slightly. "Where are my clothes_"

"I took them off of you." He approached Takaba, bouncing something in his hand. It was a phone, Takaba's phone. "You are dirty, impure." Asami grinned. "A little whore like you doesn't deserve the clothes on his back."

Asami stopped suddenly. "What…what are you talking about?" Takaba asked, his breaths quickening.

"Do not play dumb with me." Asami glared. "It seems that you've become acquainted with my brother, is that true? Have you been sucking him in order to receive protection from me? Bad choice Takaba and I will not take such an act of disobedience kindly."

"Asami, no! That's not…no…that's not it!" Takaba began to trip over his words as Asami quickly pinned him down, removing the sheet and exposing his shivering body. His skin was now most and soft from his sweat.

"Did you really think, for a second that I would allow you to be free? Did you think you could escape me?" Asami grinned. "Akihito you are _mine _and mine alone. I will not easily forgive you for what you've done. Your punishment will be long, painful and depending on how you comply, perhaps pleasurable." Takaba began to breathe faster as he heard Asami undoing his belt.

"No Asami…" He begged. "I can't live like this_"

"You can live like this, and you will. _You_ are a pet only existing to please your master, and you have kept me waiting for far too long." His lips hovered over Akihito's ear. "I've said it before, I will not forgive you so easily, and you have to earn that. By the end of the night, I will make sure you cry out of pain…not yet pleasure, I will make you bleed and I will make you regret ever leaving my side again. I was force the courage out of you, I will eliminate the fight. I will make you mine again."

And despite the numerous pleas pouring from Takaba, Asami silenced him like a lion executing its prey.

* * *

**Big music concert tomorrow for the band. I play the clarinet. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot to write…but I kind of enjoyed it. I know there was a lot in here, but I hope it flowed rather nicely. **

**The Finder Series should be updated any time soon now…so be on the look out. And please pray for the women in China who were arrested due to fanfics and other BL centered things. **

**Also, sorry if Asami's character completely sucked. ;-; I TRY MY BEST TO PORTRAY HIM ACCURATELY AND I KNOW SOMETIMES I SUCK. **

**By the way, did anyone see the huge argument on mangao last night? That was pretty funny…in my opinion. It showed how rapid, immature fans could completely bring a great fandom to hell. Anyway…**

**God bless. **

**Good night!**

**I don't own the Finder Series.**

**Peace Out Homies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: There were a lot of mixed feeling for the previous chapter, and I'm sorry if it wasn't too your liking. However, I'm glad that this story does have a lot of different opinions, rather than everyone liking it and feeling the same. I like that it attracts various audiences, and that well…I have a diverse crowd of readers! And as harsh as some honest opinions are, they help! So for those of you who are honest, and who don't flame, thank you very much. And thank you for the people who like it as well. Thank you so much for everyone, for staying with me this far, and I apologize because I realize that the characters may be OOC, but thank you for sticking with me. **

**On this chapter…well, because of the nature of last chapter, this will be completely and solely focused on Takaba and Asami. **

**Let's get to the chapter then! **

**Warning: Even though I don't think so, this chapter may contain mature content. I don't see a reason to change the overall rating, but if you're offended then you shouldn't read until a couple of page breaks.**

* * *

What punishment could fit the crime of freedom? What action could be taken to penalize a tortured soul who had already been beaten down to a pulp?

Was it a sin to want freedom? Takaba didn't think so, as he felt it was the right of every human being. Humans weren't meant to be caged, and kept captive. They were met to be free, to achieve their goals, to live their lives in accordance to their own will. Human beings weren't animals, made to please their master's and bend to their wills. Human beings weren't meant nor were they made to be caged.

Many understood that, it was simple science, human nature. So why couldn't Asami understand? Why couldn't he see that Takaba wanted nothing but his freedom, his own life?

That night, these thoughts plagued Takaba's mind as he was so senselessly forced to comply to Asami's rapid will. The older man was like an animal forcing itself upon its injured prey. Slowly and painfully, taking every bit of life until there was nothing left, just a hallow show waiting to die. He felt the foreign yet familiar substance enter his body, he felt the sting of the tears rolling down his cheeks. The pain in his throat almost sufficed the pain in his lower abdomen as he screamed and begged Asami to stop. By now, his voice had become hoarse and he gave in, finally silencing himself, after all, Asami had stopped listening a while ago.

Asami took him, for hours and hours into the night. The less Takaba struggled, the angrier Asami got. He eventually ended up forcing Takaba to struggle, and having little hope that Asami would stop, Takaba complied. He broke from his silence, he screamed he cried until his life was completely drawn out of him. A few droplets of blood caused him to lose himself, as he watched them stain the sheets in a dark crimson color. His heart sped up and eventually, Takaba lost his breath. He became unaware of the overpowering situation that had previously taken him and before too long, he blacked out.

The pain upon falling unconscious still throbbed, and it was unimaginable. His body was stained with bruises, blood and other bodily fluids. He felt dirty, used and incompetent.

OoOoOoO

Asami sat up, staring at his naked prize. Takaba Akihito lay silently breathing, his grip on the sheets had now loosened nevertheless his knuckles were still pale. His body was riddled with bruises and other imperfections, from his reddened bottom that had fallen to the mercy of Asami's hand, to the rest of his body that still trembled with bite marks and the aftermath of sex.

Asami turned on the lamp light to get a better view of the younger man and a smile curled on his lips when the image became clearer. Never had Takaba Akihito looked as beautiful as the lamplight exposed his angelic, porcelain skin. Despite the scars and bruises, he still looked like an angel to Asami…an angel he had to guard.

Asami trailed his finger up and down Takaba's spine stopping just above his still swollen bottom. Takaba stirred a bit, but other than that, remained still and quiet. Asami continued to stroke him until finally, he stood and made way to the bathroom where he cleaned himself. He dressed and gelled his hair back in a fashionable manner. He entered the bedroom one final time to make sure his possession still remained asleep. Takaba hadn't moved an inch, he still remained in his stable position. Asami quietly made his way over to the night stand where Takaba's phone sat idly.

He found himself checking through the texts, each one reading the same name over and over again. 'Ryuisuke Asami' and whether or not this named prompted jealousy or a past anger, he didn't know. His body began to inwardly shake. After every message he read , his hatred for his brother began to slowly boil over. To think that Takaba might have so easily given himself to someone else, Asami's brother at that…

A grin made way to Asami's lips, a tragic one almost. It was a shame, Asami thought, that Takaba had lost his innocence to someone other than himself and because of that, Asami would make sure Takaba paid, dearly.

Asami had continued to scroll through the messages until finally, he stopped at one that peaked his interest, slightly.

_The bullet missed Eiyo's vital points. While the shock it had to his body left a great amount of damage, Eiyo was able to pull through. I know I've told you all of this before…. _

It went on until Asami placed it back on the desk. He didn't know what to feel, just an odd amount of satisfaction that welled in his chest. He walked over to the bed where Takaba still lay quietly. He bent over slowly and placed hips lips on the surface of Takaba's pale shoulder. Leaving his chaste mark, he stood and left the room, eventually leaving the penthouse.

OoOoOoO

It was the painful dryness in Takaba's throat that woke him that morning. Without even considering his current situation, he ran to the kitchen and quickly fetched himself a glass of water. One glass, and his throat still burned, after another three glasses, he realized that his thirst was finally quenched. He took various deep breaths before taking a look at his surroundings.

He knew he was in Asami's company as the affairs of the previous night left a heavy imprint on his heart, mind, body and soul…but was Asami even at the penthouse? Could it be possible that Asami was still there, stalking Takaba and eying his every move?

The more Takaba thought about that, the more unlikely it seemed. Despite the fact he was away from the older man for months, he still had vivid memory of Asami's routine. He would certainly be at work by now. That meant Takaba was alone, free to do as he pleased. But what advantage did he have? As he thought, the pain from last night was already creeping up on him, he had to lean on to the counter for support to prevent himself from falling and even then, his legs began to buckle underneath him.

The AC had turned on, blowing cool air through the house vents. Takaba found himself blushing when the cold air caressed his exposed skin. Every bruise, scar and other injury rang for a moment in temporary pain. Takaba winced as he slowly wobbled back to the bed room.

The first thing he did was crashed down on the king sized bed. The sheets were still dirty, filled with blood and other liquids. The smell was pungent, causing Takaba's nostrils to flare and his stomach to grow nauseas. He flipped himself over on his back and remained still for a few moments, just attempting to recall the things that had happened to him last night .For one, the bare skin on his rear end was rough and burning. He vaguely remembered Asami hitting or spanking him roughly, reddening his bottom as a sick form of his 'first stage of punishment'. Recalling the events that occurred afterwards made Takaba sick to his stomach.

He grunted, in an awkward way, almost like a child who had been punished by a parent would. Denied his rights and freedom, all he could do was pout. Escape was pointless in his situation, after all, how far was he willing to go only to be captured again?

Takaba had fought, he had fought harder than he ever had before but he lost, and he had lost everything, despite the fact that he had waged nothing. Yes he had Eiyo, and his freedom on one hand, but those were never things he thought he'd ever wage, and now, whether he had or not, they were gone.

Takaba stood and with a challenge, limped to the bathroom. He was in far too much pain to stand and take a shower so immediately, he filled up the marble tub with steaming hot water. As far as soap went, Asami had various kinds, expensive kinds. Takaba took advantage of them, placing them in the water as it filled the tub.

Since he was already naked, he didn't waste time undressing. Takaba quickly turned off the faucet and sank inside the steaming water. At first contact, submerging his whole body in the liquid, his scars throbbed with pain. However, upon settling down and allowing the soaps and ointments to do their job, Takaba felt an overwhelming calm take over him.

For the first time, in a long time, Takaba could ironically, relax. Despite this twisted circumstance he was thrown into, Takaba felt calmer than he had in months.

OoOoOoOo

Asami continued his day as planned, this time with a greater calm about himself. Takaba was secure in his clutches, and his son had surprisingly survived the wound inflicted on him by Keiko. While Asami had no intention of meeting or seeing the boy, the fact that he survived put him at ease. He had hoped for it inwardly, upon hearing that Keiko had shot him. Now he would be alright, and that's all Asami cared about. He wouldn't visit him, or attempt to make up for his lack of positive parental guidance, he didn't really care about that part, he didn't feel it necessary. He didn't see Eiyo as a son, he would never see him as a son, but he would in fact, acknowledge him as a 'fighter', so to speak, an Asami.

Thinking all these things through, Asami supposed he would leave it at that. He had, after all, obtained his goal, and that was getting Takaba.

He would be surprised to see if the photographer had any fight left in him, if he was as brave as he had been months ago, daring to take his freedom.

If he had any fight in him, any will to escape, Asami would surely break him. He would not let his prized possession escape him again.

OoOoOoOo

Takaba had eventually changed into some pants and a T-Shirt. Surprisingly, his clothes still sat neatly folded in one of the room drawers, as if he had never left. A lot of Takaba's things actually stayed the same, and looking around the penthouse, seeing how sacred his things were to Asami, Takaba began to feel sorry for the older man. It was like Takaba was a memory he couldn't let go.

Takaba's phone had remained silent for a few moments on the night stand, not once did he attempt to use it. He saw this as a test, perhaps Asami wanted to know just how far he'd go to obtain his freedom yet again.

Takaba spent most of his free time making routine meals for himself and regretfully, washing the bed sheets. He didn't want to resolve to cleaning however he really had nothing to do to pass time.

OoOoOoO

Asami came home late that night and from the living room, he could already see the bedroom light shining down the hallway which meant Takaba was awake. Without wasting too much time, Asami quickly walked in the room. Takaba sat there on the bed adding some final touches to the sheets. He seemed rather surprised when Asami entered the dimly lit room, there was even an ounce of fear in his eyes.

Asami only greeted him with a smile.

"And how is my kitten?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Takaba didn't say anything, he only had his back turned towards Asami as he continued to put the pillow cases on the pillows. Asami grunted before roughly yanking Takaba up by the arm forcing their eyes to meet. "I asked you a question Akihito. Was your punishment from last night not enough to teach you respect?"

And at that comment, Takaba paled a bit. "I'm just tired…" His voice was quite shaky and his eyes were pleading. Asami's smile broadened.

"Tired?" He repeated, using his free hand to stroke the side of Takaba's cheek. The photographer found himself attempting to look away, only to be forced to stare in the eyes of his captor.

"Are you afraid of me, Akihito?" The question added a terrible amount of tension to the moment as both men stared contempt in each other's eyes.

"No." Takaba lied and had no idea why he had said that. It even seemed as if Asami was surprised by his answer. "I'm not afraid of you." There was obvious fear in his voice yet he tried to retain that assertiveness he held just months ago. All Asami could do was laugh, his attempt was so feeble it was pathetic.

He bent down and roughly smashed his lips upon Takaba's and much to his pleasure, the younger man tried to resist immediately. A grin formed on his lips as he broke the kiss quickly bringing his teeth towards Takaba's ear. When he bit down, the photographer yelped but he didn't dare try to push Asami away, he waited until he was finally released. Asami still didn't let him go, in fact, he held a firm grip on his shoulders, his lips still hovered by Takaba's ear.

"You _will _fear me." He whispered in an insidious tone. "_Do not forget that _you _have_ disobeyed me, you have shamed me…your punishment is _far _from over." And within seconds, he had knocked Takaba backwards and pinned him on the bed.

"Asami…please…not again!" Last night flashed through Takaba's mind and that same sickening feeling returned to his stomach.

"Did it hurt, Akihito?" Asami asked, squeezing his thin wrists. "Did it scare you that your screams, cries and pleas meant nothing to me?"

Takaba stared up at him with large watery, pleading eyes. "Asami…" He whispered. "Please…this isn't you…" The words had fixed themselves upon Takaba's lips automatically as he let another part of his body take over him. He had given up a long time ago, he was done fighting, but apparently, there was something still pushing him, something that wouldn't let him give up so easily. He looked into Asami's golden eyes, remembering all those years ago, the man he loved, the man whom actually grew to love him back. Before this mess, before Keiko…the times when it was just the two of them. Takaba felt his heart warm.

Asami stared down at Takaba, with a new expression on his face. Neither anger nor malice, just pure confusion.

"I…I've missed you Asami….the old you…" Takaba's eyes were sealed shut as tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't want to look at Asami at the moment as he had no idea what he was doing. "Please…please…please…come back to me, the _real _you!" He begged silently. "We can work this out…I loved you…and I still do_"

"Shut the _hell _up." Asami's deep voice crushed Takaba's soul like a cleaver to meat. His eyes instantly shot open as he looked into the golden eyes of his lover. "Do you think I'd believe you for a second? You'd spit out any lies to save your own ass wouldn't you?" And then, he came down upon Takaba, his lips brushing the photographer's delicate neck. "But you didn't beg like this when my brother _fucked _you, did you?"

"That's not what happened_"

"Save your voice…" Asami sneered. "I don't want to hear another word from you tonight_"

"Then please just listen to me_"

"Akihito." There was fury radiating from those words, fury that caused Takaba to lose any wit he previously had. He remained silent that night as again, Asami pounded him and like a dog in heat, Takaba took it without a word or resistance. That night, Asami didn't force Takaba to struggle or to scream, in fact, the whole intercourse was rather silent.

The two just made quiet eye contact with each other. Takaba bit his lip to avoid yelping, he only stared into the bright golden orbs of his estranged lover. There were many things he could've thought of that night but the only thing that riddled his mind was the fact that Asami looked so much like Eiyo. Unsurprisingly, that brought a great amount of comfort to him.

OoOoOo

Takaba figured Asami didn't have work the next morning because when he woke, he was in the arms of the older man. Takaba sat up slowly, silently awaiting the shock of pain from last night to hit him. When it did, Takaba only found himself gritting his teeth. It left pretty soon after. He then sat in the bed quietly, feeling himself tenderly around his body, as not to irritate his damages any further.

Next to him, Asami still remained asleep almost as if Takaba wasn't there. For the first time in a long time, Takaba found himself looming over Asami as he slept. He took in Asami's beautifully chiseled features, and watched as his bare chest went up and down with every breath that he took. He still looked as godlike as ever, and it wasn't a surprise that age hadn't touched him. Takaba found his fingers slowly hovering above Asami's pale skin.

With this strange new curiosity set in, he couldn't stop himself from caressing that skin he had grown to miss so much with the tip of his fingers. Asami was a tough sleeper, so he didn't stir as Takaba touched him. He moved his fingers to Asami's face, and then undoubtingly, to Asami's soft brown hair. With his fingers intertwined in the dark brunette locks, Takaba paused.

He wore a face of sympathy as he gazed over his beautiful lover, almost yearning for their relationship to be different. But Asami was Asami and when he had his mind set on something he most likely achieved it.

Takaba knew that his life in hell was far from over but perhaps he could make his time somewhat bearable.

OoOoOo

When Asami woke up to clean himself, he noticed that Takaba was gone.

Hauling himself to the bathroom, Asami stepped in the shower and turned on the water. Despite the warm water that poured down upon his back, he felt unnaturally cold, he almost felt sick. He thought of what Takaba said the night before, how serious and desperate he was. At the time, Asami allowed his vision to be clouded with anger and pointless jealousy, but now as he reflected on the incident, Asami slowly began to feel guilty.

He knew his love for Takaba would only result in a negative outcome but never, as he looked at the situation from his own logical perspective, did he want it to go this far. He fell in love with Takaba for his wit and bravery, and now, he was fucking those very things out of his kitten. He smiled at the sickening irony of the situation as the water ran down his face like warm tears.

Perfect, divine, flawless Asami had made a mistake, the biggest mistake of his life and now, he had gone too far to even attempt to fix it.

OoOoOoOo

Asami came downstairs fully dressed.

He nearly had a heart attack when he saw a plate sitting on the table. "Breakfast is ready…" Takaba called from the sitting room quickly standing up. He walked towards Asami. "It's probably cold so you might want to heat it up_"

"I can't eat. I have somewhere to be." Asami's response was quick as he stared down at Takaba. _What is he trying to play at? _He thought, crossing his arms.

"I never slept with your brother." Takaba approached Asami and then looked up at him with stern eyes. "I just wanted to clear that up."

Asami didn't say anything, he only grunted and turned around. Before too long, he had left Akihito standing there in the penthouse alone.

OoOoOo

Takaba saw Asami that morning before he left. He saw how troubled he looked, as if something was bothering him, he almost looked sick.

Takaba had the sudden urge to chase him and demand an explanation but at that moment it would've been uncalled for. Had his words last night actually gotten to Asami, was that why he was so quiet? Takaba didn't know if that was it exactly, but he figured he was making some progress at least.

It was hard for him to do it, to put everything in the past that had happened behind him and try to make things better, but he had to. He didn't have anywhere else to go and there was no chance that he'd escape or anyone would rescue him.

Now he had a lot of things to deal with. Asami just happened to be one of those things.

* * *

**So…I've got this parade to march at…and it's gonna be fun. I hope. It's the Cinco de Mayo parade, and Cinco de Mayo from what I know is the celebration of Mexican Independence. I like this Holiday but my personal favorite has to be Dios de los Muertes (Day of the Dead). Ha…if only I could speak Spanish (well I can, but not fluently). Anyway, overall my day was good, well my friend ate my pancakes this mornig because they looked real. **

**On to the chapter…well, there is a lot going on obviously between Takaba and Asami, they're having personality changes as something actually exists now. Takaba is trying to take the first steps to mending whatever they have as he even attempts to bring things back to normal by cooking breakfast.****Oh! And I you haven't already, add me on live journal. And I have an idea for an original story coming out, _so…_the summary is on LJ. You can read it and tell me what to think. By the way, if you're a writer of original fiction…do you mind giving me some tips. I am kind of new to this…being seventeen and I really have no idea how to really…start an original novel, I have the plot summary, the character lists (I've drawn the characters,) I just would like some guidelines from a published author.**

**Anyway let's pray for:**

**South Korea, Russia, the Ukaraine and MH370, and all the other worldy issues. And I also pray that others are recognized and aren't constantly run over by others who are 'better' than them. Not just on fanficion, but in the real world. I pray that everyone has a chance to prove themselves to at least someone.**

**Lastly.**

**I don't own Finder Series.**

**God Bless.**

**Peace out Homies!**

**Feliz Cinco de Mayo!**


End file.
